Au-delà du miroir
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Le petit prince Aaron est déclaré mort après avoir été victime d'une terrible malédiction. Maudit, laid et repoussant, il devint Rumplestiltskin et revient malgré l'interdiction au château comme domestique. Son mal être devenu insupportable, il décide d'en finir au moment où une princesse demande de l'aide au roi. AU RB – réécriture du conte de Rumplestiltskin
1. Luna

**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Il y a quelques semaines, je suis tombée sur une version alternative du conte où Rumple n'était pas un affreux lutin. Ne retrouvant pas l'ouvrage, j'ai décidé, avec ce dont je me souvenais, de fabriquer ma propre version du conte de Rumplestiltskin en m'inspirant des grandes lignes du livre introuvable. Les éléments de base restent les mêmes: la jeune fille enfermée dans la tour et qui doit filer la paille en or contre sa vie sauve et la main du roi ainsi que l'aide qu'elle reçoit. A l'inverse de Cora, Belle ne viendra pas tenter se marier et devenir reine, mais pour une quête beaucoup plus noble. L'histoire de Rumplestiltskin est très différente de celle qu'on connaît. Vous serez peut-être un peu perdu dans les premiers chapitres car vous ne lirez ni son nom, ni celui de Belle. Le début de l'histoire explique pourquoi Rumplestiltskin est maudit (pas de DO cette fois) et ce qu'il devient.**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris un AU donc j'espère que vous allez adhérer à l'univers que j'ai créé. Comme c'est une version alternative du conte, j'ai voulu garder au maximum l'ambiance conte de fées.**

 **Je remercie ma bêta Valounette72 ainsi que le Lutin des Sous Bois pour m'avoir aidé à bien commencer cette histoire.**

 **Assez parler maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Luna**

Il était une fois il y a bien longtemps dans un royaume lointain, un jeune homme qui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une mystérieuse jeune fille à la beauté envoûtante. Cette jeune fille vivait dans la forêt, loin des hommes et communiquait avec la nature. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit et la peau claire comme la neige. Ses lèvres étaient rouges comme le sang et ses yeux transparents comme l'eau des glaciers. Son frêle corps n'était recouvert que d'une robe courte argentée qui dévoilait ses jambes gracieuses. Elle avait raconté à Marius qu'elle l'avait faite elle-même en tissant du fil d'araignée gorgé de rosée matinale. Trois fois par semaine, Marius s'échappait quelques heures pour aller retrouver sa belle.

Le jour de son quinzième anniversaire pendant le dîner, son père, le roi, lui dit qu'il était temps qu'il devienne un homme. Il lui annonça ses fiançailles avec la fille aînée du roi du Sud. Avec ce mariage, leur deux royaumes allaient disposer de la plus grande armée du monde connu et pourraient repousser toute attaque de barbares ou d'ogres. Marius protesta et s'enfuit. Il passa le pont-levis avant que les gardes ne puissent l'arrêter et s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt. Les branches lui écorchaient le visage et les ronces le retenaient. Malgré tout, il ne faiblit pas et continua sa course folle jusqu'à la cascade où il retrouvait toujours Luna. Le bruit de l'eau et l'ambiance brumeuse créaient une atmosphère mystique. Il leva la tête et vit que la lune était pleine.

\- Luna ! hurla-t-il. Luna où es-tu ?

Le son de sa voix porta au loin et résonna contre les roches et les troncs. La température chuta. Marius commençait à avoir peur. Les arbres ondulaient au gré du vent et des hurlements se faisaient entendre au loin. Il s'assit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il frotta ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elles s'engourdissent et appela de nouveau son amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, une branche craqua le fit sursauter. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit son épée par sécurité.

\- Luna, est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda-t-il alors que son regard parcourait les sombres fourrés.

\- Vas-t-en, demanda-t-elle sans se montrer.

\- Luna, j'ai besoin de toi, confia-t-il. Mon père veut me marier à une fille que je ne connais même pas.

\- Vas-tu lui désobéir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est toi que j'aime. Luna, partons ensemble. Quittons le royaume.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et son silence fit grandir son angoisse.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux pas de cette vie de château où tout le monde décide à ta place.

\- Château ? s'étonna-t-elle. Es-tu un prince ?

Marius devait lui dire la vérité. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais là, il n'avait plus le choix.

\- Je suis le prince héritier.

Elle fut prise d'angoisses. Cette révélation allait changer bien des choses. Elle lui avait offert son cœur et elle le sentait se briser. Elle savait que jamais le prince héritier ne pourrait épouser une fille de la forêt comme elle. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras quand même si je te dis que je suis un peu différente de la fille que tu as toujours vu ?

\- Qu'importe les apparences ! C'est toi que j'aime.

\- Tu me promets que tu n'auras jamais peur de moi ?

\- Oui !

A ces mots, Luna se sentit rassurée. Elle inspira profondément, sécha sa larme et sortit de l'ombre. La lueur de la lune vint caresser sa peau qui était à présent gris-bleue et écailleuse. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et reptiliens ressortant entre ses mèches noires qui lui couvraient le visage. Deux grandes ailes avaient poussés dans son dos. Ils se fixèrent dans un silence religieux. Le cœur de Luna battait de plus en plus vite. Elle le sentait se serrer petit à petit, anticipant l'effroi qui allait habiter le visage de Marius. Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Tu es ravissante, dit-il en lui souriant.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la main. Après avoir parlé de ses craintes, Marius proposa de retourner au château et de montrer à son père que personne ne décide de son destin.

\- Mais il va te tuer… s'inquiéta Luna.

\- Il ne tuera pas sa chair et son sang.

\- Et moi ? Il me verra comme un monstre.

\- J'irai lui parler dès que le jour se sera levé, proposa-t-il.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au sommet de la colline et s'assirent sur une souche. Il mit sa main sous ses ailes et colla son corps contre le sien afin de sentir sa chaleur. Au loin, derrière les collines, les premiers rayons du soleil chassaient la nuit. Les nuages se tintèrent de rose et les oiseaux se mirent à chanter. Les ailes de Luna diminuèrent avant de disparaître. Sa peau redevint laiteuse et ses yeux transparents.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils parcoururent le chemin les séparant du château. Marius savait que rien n'était plus fort que l'amour. Sa mère le lui avait lu de nombreuses fois dans les histoires qu'elle lui racontait avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il lui déposa un petit baiser et promit de revenir la chercher. On lui ouvrit les portes. Il traversa la cour et monta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle du conseil où le roi, sa main et ses ministres, en pleine réunion de crise, s'interrompirent. Ils le dévisagèrent avec un regard empli d'un mélange de colère et de soulagement.

\- Mais où étais-tu, fils ? se fâcha son père. Nous t'avons cherché toute la nuit !

\- Je suis allé retrouver ma bien-aimée, annonça le prince très calmement.

Cet aveu mit le roi dans une rage terrible. Il lui dit à quel point il était dangereux de s'aventurer seul la nuit dans les bois.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es l'héritier du trône ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur une créature maléfique ou des bandits.

Une fois la crise passée, le roi demanda aux cuisiniers de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner car tout le monde était épuisé. Marius raconta sa rencontre avec Luna, comment il en était tombé amoureux, comment ses chants mélodieux avaient faits vaciller son cœur et comment elle lui était apparue cette nuit-là.

\- Mon fils… dit calmement son père. Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.

\- Mais Luna est…

\- C'est une sorte d'harpie des bois.

\- Une harpie ? demanda le prince qui ne connaissait pas ces créatures.

\- Ce sont de belles femmes la journée qui vous attirent par leur beauté et leur chant, expliqua son père en tartinant son morceau de pain avec de la confiture de fraises des bois. Vous en tombez éperdument amoureux et quand vous êtes totalement sous leur emprise, elles reviennent la nuit en volant jusque dans votre chambre et vous dévorent.

\- Non ! Luna n'est pas méchante ! Jamais elle ne me ferait de mal, protesta le jeune garçon.

\- Tu te souviens de Kalev ?

\- Le forgeron ?

\- Oui, dit son père. Son petit frère est mort ainsi, dévoré par une harpie des bois. C'était l'été dernier.

D'autres ministres lui racontèrent d'autres histoires terrifiantes. Une des descriptions de la créature ressemblaient étrangement à Luna. Elle lui avait donc menti. Jamais elle ne l'avait aimé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était manger son cœur royal, le plus doux des nectars, afin de conserver sa jeunesse.

Luna attendit Marius trois jours et trois nuits près de la cascade. Elle commençait à se demander s'il reviendrait un jour. Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle se releva et sourit en le voyant.

\- Marius, tu es revenu, dit-elle avec soulagement.

Mais elle sentit que quelque chose était différent. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux étaient remplis de haine.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, dit-il froidement.

La peur la saisit et elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais m'assurer que jamais plus tu ne séduises d'hommes.

\- Marius…

Il saisit la dague que son père lui avait donnée et se jeta sur Luna, lui tailladant le visage ! Elle hurla et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Le sang coulait sur ses joues et maculait sa robe argentée. Les corbeaux qui s'étaient abrités sous l'épais feuillage des arbres, s'envolèrent dans un tintamarre assourdissant de croassement.

Il cessa ses coups et se redressa, l'observant en silence. Elle était prostrée en avant et semblait s'étouffer dans ses sanglots. Son visage était enfermé dans ses mains et elle se balançait doucement comme si elle voulait se rassurer et se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il saisit un miroir qu'il avait glissé dans sa ceinture et le jeta devant Luna. En touchant le sol, il se fendit.

\- Comme ça tu te verras et jamais tu n'oublieras ce que tu es, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Pourquoi… Marius…

\- Quitte le royaume, sorcière.

\- Marius… supplia-t-elle allongée dans une marre de sang. Comment…

\- Tu m'as menti depuis le début, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Mais je t'aime… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Apparemment, mon père a raison : l'amour est une faiblesse.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Luna se redressa et le regarda avec un regard noir. Celui qu'elle croyait être son amour venait de lui broyer le cœur et de la mutiler. Il avait fait d'elle un véritable monstre. Jamais plus personne n'oserait s'approcher d'elle.

\- Marius, je te promets qu'un jour tu vas payer.

\- Je te laisse la vie sauve. Pars et ne reviens jamais, répondit-il en brandissant sa dague. Sinon, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

\- On verra bien si tu auras le courage de le faire lorsque je maudirai ton fils.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cette menace. Il prit la dague et la lança dans sa direction. Mais Luna disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue. L'artefact se planta à la verticale au milieu de la marre de sang dans la terre meuble.

Depuis cette nuit-là, on n'entendit plus jamais parler de Luna. Elle ne revint plus jamais vers la cascade et jamais elle ne tenta de s'introduire dans le château. Quand le roi mourut d'une vilaine chute à cheval lors d'une partie de chasse au sanglier, Marius lança une chasse à la sorcière. Pour lui, elle s'était vengée en tuant son père. Mais elle resta introuvable. La paranoïa le gagna à nouveau lorsqu'il fut couronné roi. Dans l'assemblée, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs fut arrêtée et condamnée à mort. Sa femme tenta de s'y opposer en disant qu'elle devait être jugée.

\- Les monstres ne méritent pas notre clémence, répondit-il sans aucun remord.

Elle fut décapitée et sa tête fut mise sur une pique et exhibée pendant des semaines devant l'entrée du château. Non content de sa mort, le roi imposa une taxe supplémentaire à son peuple afin de financer la protection de la famille royale. Certaines voix s'élevèrent mais se turent lorsque certaines têtes tombèrent. Les mois passèrent et le roi oublia Luna jusqu'à la naissance de son premier fils, Aaron. Certain que les mauvais esprits pouvaient se réincarner, il ne voulut prendre aucun risque. Il fit venir un enchanteur pour bénir l'enfant et le protéger des mauvais esprits. Lors d'une cérémonie à huis clos dans la chapelle du château, il fut plongé dans un bain d'herbes pour renforcer ses défenses immunitaires contre les forces du Mal. Sa femme, la reine Isabella du royaume du Sud, lui demanda de ne pas céder à la panique et de laisser leur enfant grandir comme un enfant normal. Malgré tout, Marius ne pouvait s'ôter ses menaces de sa tête. Chaque soir, il allait voir que personne ne se trouve dans la chambre de son fils et vérifiait que la fenêtre était bien fermée.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	2. La malédiction

**Voici la suite qui vous présente Rumple, comment il est maudit et comment sa famille va réagir face à sa malédiction.**

 **Ce chapitre est assez triste. Préparez vos mouchoirs.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La malédiction**

Les années passèrent sans que Luna ne revienne. La reine donna naissance à un deuxième fils, Marcus, plus robuste et plus turbulent que l'aîné. Les deux enfants étaient très proches et adoraient courir dans les couloirs du château, jouer aux chevaliers et monter leurs poneys. Aaron, qui avait maintenant huit ans, aimait passer du temps avec sa mère qui lui enseignait la lecture, la science des plantes et l'art de filer la laine. Elle disait que pour qu'un souverain acquière la sagesse, il devait tout savoir de la vie des habitants du royaume afin de comprendre leurs besoins et problèmes. Le royaume était essentiellement composé de forêts luxuriantes et clairières verdoyantes où paissaient de nombreux moutons. Les fileurs et les tisserands étaient les métiers les plus exercés. Les étoffes confectionnées étaient exportées dans les royaumes voisins et leur assuraient la prospérité. A l'inverse, Marcus suivait son père comme son ombre. Il maniait déjà très habillement l'épée en bois et savait lire une carte. Il aimait venir assister aux réunions du conseil et mimait les gestes de son père. Il n'était pas autorisé à parler ni à faire le moindre bruit, mais il prêtait une oreille très attentive aux débats même si certains détails lui échappaient. Malgré tout, il aimait reparler des événements politiques avec son père qui était très fier.

\- Aaron est trop gentil, dit Marius en ôtant ses bottes dans la chambre à coucher.

\- Il a un grand cœur, répondit sa femme. Il sera un bon roi.

\- Un bon roi doit s'intéresser aux lois et à la politique.

\- Il est encore jeune. Laisse-lui le temps de grandir.

\- Certains rois n'ont que dix ans, rappela-t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment eux qui gouvernent, mais leurs ministres.

\- Marcus serait bien meilleur. Il sait déjà manier l'épée, il tire très bien à l'arc et comprend les débats politiques et militaires.

\- Il sera la main d'Aaron quand tu auras céder ta place, rassura Isabella.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trop protégé à cause de cette sorcière, dit son mari avec amertume en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Es-tu certain que cette femme est une menace ?

\- Tu oses douter de moi ? s'insurgea-t-il en se retournant et en la fixant de son regard terrifiant.

\- Je… je m'excuse, mon roi, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Le jour où elle reviendra, je la tuerai, menaça-t-il en se glissant sous les draps. Elle nous a volé notre quiétude et notre sommeil.

\- Elle ne viendra peut-être pas car tu l'as épargnée par amour.

\- Je n'y crois pas, répondit-il en tapant son cousin pour qu'il ait une forme agréable. Les esprits maléfiques ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire le mal. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

\- Elle a pourtant toujours été gentille avec toi.

\- Elle m'a dupé. Isabella, arrêtons de parler d'elle et dormons. Demain, je vais rencontrer mes ministres pour discuter d'accords commerciaux avec le Nord.

\- Fais de beaux rêves mon amour, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, un papillon aux ailes grises-bleues entra par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre royale. Il tournoya au-dessus du lit, observant le couple endormi. Isabella était paisible, mais Marius s'agitait. Il marmonnait et semblait vouloir s'emparer de son épée. Le papillon battit des ailes jusqu'à la porte et se posa sur le sol en pierre. Il plaqua ses ailes sur son dos et se glissa sous la porte. Il s'envola et traversa le couloir, puis se glissa sous une autre porte. Il s'approcha du lit et y trouva un jeune garçon endormi qui tenait son doudou dans ses bras. Son visage était serein et sa respiration profonde. Ses mèches brunes couvraient son petit front bombé.

Le papillon disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue, laissant place à une femme à la peau gris-bleue écailleuses avec deux grandes ailes. Elle se pencha sur l'enfant et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. A ce contact, il bougea, marmonna quelque chose, bailla et ouvrit les yeux.

Ses iris étaient bruns comme le chêne et un sourire vint éclairer son visage aux joues arrondies. Son petit nez légèrement tordu lui donnait un air un peu espiègle.

\- Etes-vous un ange? demanda le petit garçon.

Cette question la fit sourire. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille alors que son visage portait les stigmates de son agression ? Il aurait dû être effrayé par son apparence, par sa peau écailleuse, par ses yeux sombres et ses ailes. Elle détacha le petit sac en cuir qui était lié à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une poudre dorée qui allait pour toujours changer l'apparence de celui qui en serait aspergé. Il y a très longtemps, elle avait fait la promesse de se venger de celui qui lui avait volé sa beauté. Mais face à ce jeune garçon au regard innocent, elle se sentait faiblir.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui ne pouvait plus être beau. Je vais t'offrir un cadeau.

Le petit garçon se redressa sur son lit. Il était curieux de savoir ce que cet ange allait lui donner. Une étoile? Un morceau de lune?

\- Je vais t'offrir la même vie que celle que ton père m'a offerte il y a des années.

\- Je vais avoir des ailes ? se mit-il à rêver.

\- Ce cadeau ne sera pas que pour toi, continua-t-elle. Il sera également pour lui car je veux qu'il comprenne qu'avant de juger quelqu'un, il faut apprendre à le connaître.

\- C'est ce que maman dit toujours.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle mère, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est dommage que ton père condamne si vite.

Des bruits se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Le cœur de Luna s'accéléra.

\- N'aies pas peur, dit Aaron. C'est sans doute papa qui a fait un cauchemar. Ou alors, il a entendu un bruit dans le corridor.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le visage de Marius passa de la surprise à l'effroi. Elle était revenue et ne se trouvait qu'à deux pas du lit de son fils. Sa main était toujours plongée dans son petit sac en cuir.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Luna. Je t'en supplie. Aaron est innocent.

\- J'étais aussi innocente ! Tu m'as volé ma vie, répondit-elle les dents serrées et la larme à l'œil. Pour toujours! Tu as brisé mon cœur et tu as fait de moi une exclue. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tes hommes ont chassé et massacré mon peuple sans raison ! As-tu vu le visage de celles qui ont survécu ? Tu leur as volé leur beauté et leur vie.

\- Luna, mon amour…

\- Tes actes ont causé trop de peine.

Il s'approcha lentement, la main en avant. Il espérait la raisonner et s'emparer de son petit sac avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

\- Mon amour pour toi a toujours été vrai, confia-t-il en se mettant la main sur le cœur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue en dévoilant son visage meurtri. Pourquoi as-tu écouté ton père?

\- J'étais jeune et naïf. Il m'a influencé. Il m'a convaincu que tu étais un monstre.

\- Tu m'avais promis Marius ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu avais promis de m'aimer qu'importait mon apparence !

\- Je… je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Vas-tu aimer ton fils quand il ressemblera à un monstre ?

\- Pitié Luna, ne fais pas ça.

\- Papa, j'ai peur, dit Aaron de sa petite voix depuis son lit.

\- On verra bien si tu l'aimes au-delà des apparences.

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit sa main du sac et jeta la poudre sur l'enfant qui se cacha les yeux avec ses mains alors que Marius s'élança en hurlant sur Luna, espérant intercepter la poudre. Mais quand il s'écrasa contre le matelas, il vit les ongles de son fils devenir aussi noir que la nuit. Ses phalanges se tordirent. Sa peau devint écailleuse et verdâtre. Ses cheveux se mirent à onduler. Ses yeux devinrent ambrés et reptiliens. Ses dents blanches se pourrirent. Marius ne put rien faire pour arrêter la propagation de la malédiction. Il assistait impuissant à la transformation de son fils.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda Aaron en regardant ses mains.

\- Le sort est irréversible, annonça-t-elle.

Luna s'approcha et lui tendit le miroir brisé que Marius lui avait jadis donné.

\- Comme ça tu te verras et jamais tu n'oublieras ce que tu es, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Marius s'empara de l'objet mais Aaron eut le temps de voir son reflet qui le fit hurler. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait pourtant pas été méchant avec cet ange. Isabella déboula dans la pièce, horrifiée par les cris qu'elle venait d'entendre, suivie de sa servante Ella. Quand elle vit son fils, elle se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle perdit connaissance. Ella eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol de pierre. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était terrifiée par l'apparence du jeune garçon. Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne avec un visage aussi hideux.

Alban, la main du roi, entra précipitamment dans la pièce, l'épée au poing, prêt à défendre la famille royale. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. La reine était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, son buste soutenu par sa servante, et le roi tenait son fils dans ses bras en pleurant.

Une fois qu'il reposa la reine sur son lit, il demanda au roi ce qu'il devait faire après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé.

\- Le sort ne peut être annulé, confia le souverain. Il sera un monstre pour toujours. Jamais il ne pourra me succéder. Ni le peuple, ni nos alliés ne lui feront confiance.

\- Mon roi, dit Alban d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Non, je refuse!

Marius se refusait à sacrifier son fils. Même s'il était un monstre, il était toujours sa chair et son sang. Après une longue discussion, Aaron s'habilla de guenilles et les deux hommes partirent avec l'enfant au milieu de la nuit. Ils traversèrent la forêt à cheval, quelques clairières, gravirent quelques collines et montèrent à bord d'un petit bateau sur le lac. Alban ramait en silence pendant que Marius regardait les étoiles se refléter sur l'eau.

\- Papa, où va-t-on? demanda Aaron qui avait peur.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Lui répondre aurait signifié d'accepter la vérité. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer ce qu'il allait faire. Alban cessa de ramer lorsqu'ils furent encore à une cinquantaine de mètres du rivage.

\- Dans ce sac, tu auras de quoi manger pour quelques jours et un peu d'argent, expliqua son père.

\- Papa…

Les larmes montaient dans les grands yeux ambrés de l'enfant comme s'il avait compris ce qui allait se passer.

\- Nage jusqu'au rivage et marche tout droit, expliqua son père avec la voix brisée.

\- Non, papa, s'il te plaît, implora Aaron.

\- Tu arriveras à un village avec un port, continua Marius sans céder. Embarque sur un navire et va le plus loin possible. Mais surtout, ne dit jamais qui tu es et ne reviens jamais.

\- Papa, ne m'abandonne pas, supplia l'enfant en larmes. Je t'aime. Je veux rentrer au château. Je serai sage. Je te le promets !

Il s'accrocha à ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. Mais Alban le saisit par la taille et Marius décrocha ses mains de son pourpoint. Il gigota pour se débattre et se mit à hurler.

\- Je t'aime, Aaron.

Marius l'embrassa sur le front et avec l'aide d'Alban, ils jetèrent l'enfant à l'eau. Mais Marius retint son fils par la manche.

\- Mon seigneur, vous devez le laisser s'en aller.

\- Il va se noyer, répondit Marius sans quitter son fils des yeux.

\- Papa! cria l'enfant qui essayait de s'accrocher pour remonter.

\- Vous devez le lâcher, insista la main du roi.

La vue du roi devint trouble à mesure que les larmes s'accumulaient. Son visage se déformait sous le poids de la peine et de la culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Marius qui écarta ses doigts.

\- Noooooooon! hurla Aaron qui se fit prendre dans un courant.

L'eau emporta l'enfant à quelques mètres de leur embarcation. La main du roi prit immédiatement les rames pour les éloigner afin qu'il ne puisse pas remonter à bord.

\- Papa! Papa! hurla son fils qui se débattait dans l'eau froide.

Alban ne cessa pas de ramer. Marius ferma les yeux alors que les cris de son fils lui déchiraient le cœur. La barque disparut petit à petit dans l'obscurité faisant place à un silence de mort.

Marius, Alban et la reine furent les seuls à connaître ce secret. Ella dut promettre de ne jamais parler de ce qu'elle avait vu sous peine d'être renvoyée et sa famille ruinée. Le lendemain matin, le prince héritier fut déclaré mort et des funérailles furent organisées. Le royaume pleura l'enfant pendant trois jours avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours.

* * *

 _ **C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	3. Quand on est un monstre

**Hello les Oncers!  
Dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir comment le petit prince maudit et abandonné va se débrouiller seul. Vous allez aussi découvrir qui est Rumplestiltskin ainsi que ce qui se passe au château.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Quand on est un monstre**

Aaron avait bien cru qu'il se noierait dans ce lac sombre et froid. Néanmoins, il réussit à gagner la rive, complètement épuisé. Il tomba sur la plage de galets afin de reprendre son souffle. Il roula sur le dos et vit que les étoiles offraient un splendide spectacle. Mais il ne pouvait sourire à leur beauté. Son cœur le faisait horriblement souffrir et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle lorsqu'il repensa à l'abandon de son père. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. La douleur était si vive qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus rien à travers les larmes trop nombreuses. Son nez se bouchait et il peinait à respirer par la bouche. Si sa peau avait été humaine, elle aurait été teintée de rouge. Mais sa peau maudite ne pouvait pas refléter sa peine.

Lorsqu'il reprit quelque peu ses esprits, il jeta quelques galets dans l'eau, de rage. Il regarda l'immensité du lac baigné dans une quiétude effrayante. Il discernait quelques ombres au loin mais ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une île, du rivage, d'un cygne ou d'une barque.

\- Papa… murmura-t-il en reniflant. Papa!

Sa voix se perdit dans l'immensité et aucun écho ne lui revint. Son monde venait de voler en éclats et l'avenir lui faisait peur. Il pensait que jamais il ne serait capable de survivre. Il n'était presque jamais sorti de l'enceinte du château, à l'inverse de Marcus qui allait quelques fois avec leur père rendre visite à des garnisons de soldats qui s'entraînaient à l'épée ou au tir à l'arc. Il n'avait jamais compris l'obsession de son père à le surprotéger. Il voulait simplement être un petit garçon ordinaire qui découvrait son monde. Il jeta un autre galet en se disant que toutes ces années de privation n'avaient servi à rien. L'ange était quand même venu. Probablement était-ce le destin. Il l'avait lu plus d'une fois dans de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. On pouvait changer de chemins, mais jamais échapper à son destin. Il regarda ses mains et se demanda qu'est-ce que le destin lui réservait maintenant qu'il était un monstre.

\- Maman…

Elle lui manquait tellement. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur et se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle avait toujours des mots réconfortants et savait comment l'apaiser. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois. Mais seule une grenouille brisa le silence en plongeant dans l'eau.

Il ramassa le sac que son père lui avait donné et s'installa sous un buisson. Il l'ouvrit et vit que son doudou était là. Il le prit et le serra contre son cœur. C'était un lapin que sa mère avait confectionné avec le tissu d'un vieux couvre-lit. Il n'avait qu'un œil car un jour, le petit garçon avait avalé l'autre bouton. Il avait bien cru mourir d'étouffement ce jour-là. Heureusement, une servante avait réussi à le faire ressortir en lui tapant fortement dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que l'on recouse le bouton. Il avait répété une phrase que son père lui avait dite: "Les cicatrices racontent notre histoire". Ce lapin avait vécu bien des aventures et avait offert bien des câlins réconfortants.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je t'aime, dit-il avant de lui donner un baiser entre les oreilles.

Au lever du jour, Aaron se leva et alla se rafraîchir dans l'eau. Mais lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il émit un cri de peur et tomba sur ses fesses. Son apparence était encore plus monstrueuse que celle qu'il avait rapidement vue dans le miroir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne n'aimait les monstres. Dès que les hommes le verraient, ils le tueraient. Cette pensée le terrifia et il retourna se cacher sous son buisson, serrant Rumplestiltskin dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il décida de sortir de son trou et d'aller en direction du village comme son père lui avait demandé. Il s'était couvert de sa cape brune pour cacher son apparence monstrueuse. Marcher en regardant ses pieds n'était pas si évident. Le jeune garçon se fit houspiller par deux autres voyageurs. Puis, il ramassa un bâton pour se faire passer pour un aveugle. Mais sa main ainsi découverte le trahit. Une femme avec un enfant hurla de peur et brandit sa croix de bois. Un cheval lancé au galop arrivant derrière lui, le heurta violemment à l'épaule. Il tomba dans le fossé et hurla de douleur. Le choc avait été violent et le cavalier n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre mendiant. Aaron resta recroquevillé dans le fossé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit en léchant son genou écorcher et en massant son épaule endolorie.

En arrivant dans le village, une femme vit ses mains et le traita de démon. Apeuré, il partit précipitamment se cacher dans la forêt. Au loin, il entendait des hommes qui formaient des groupes pour organiser une battue. Il s'éloigna encore un peu plus et se cacha dans un terrier de renard.

Les jours se succédèrent et Aaron ne s'approcha pas des bateaux, ni des habitants. Il resta caché dans son trou et mangea ses provisions par très petites bouchées. Il retourna le sac et lécha les miettes. La peur le gagna. Comment allait-il survivre sans nourriture ? Au bout de deux jours, la faim le força à sortir. Il trouva quelques champignons et quelques baies, mais son estomac grondait toujours.

Un soir, il décida d'entrer à la taverne pour se réchauffer et s'offrir un repas chaud. Sa petite taille attira tous les regards. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant venait faire dans un endroit pareil? Les matelots venaient étancher leur soif et se réjouir des plaisirs charnels que le lieu offrait. D'autres préféraient compter sur la chance et jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes.

\- Avez-vous quelques restes pour un enfant ? demanda Aaron au tenancier sans lever la tête.

\- Non, mais si tu peux payer, j'ai de la soupe de pieds de porcs ou une assiette de navets avec du lard.

\- J'aimerai bien un bol de soupe, messire, dit l'enfant en tendant une pièce.

En voyant sa main, l'homme ainsi que ceux qui se tenaient au bar prirent peur et le traitèrent de monstre. L'enfant prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans la forêt, loin des lames de ces hommes qui souhaitaient voir son sang couler. Il retourna dans son trou et pleura. Il avait faim et se sentait terriblement seul.

Il décida de retenter sa chance un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il s'approcha du village à pas de loup et se baissa derrière des buissons touffus. Depuis sa cachette, il vit que le tenancier jetait les restes dans la mangeoire de ses cochons. Deux gros porcs se ruèrent dedans et engloutir bruyamment les détritus. Quand l'homme fut de retour à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre, se glissa sous la barrière et pataugea dans la boue avec un bâton qu'il utilisa pour effrayer les animaux afin d'atteindre la nourriture. Il plongea les mains dans une masse brunâtre, collante et malodorante. Il lécha prudemment un de ses doigts avant d'engloutir des poignées entières. Sentir toute cette nourriture dans son estomac lui faisait du bien. Quand il fut repu, il retourna dans la forêt.

Chaque nuit, il recommença. Même si le goût des aliments était altéré, ils étaient sa meilleure source d'énergie et sa meilleure chance de survie. Les jours et les semaines passèrent. L'hiver s'installa petit à petit sur la région et les nuits devinrent glaciales. Aaron avait beau serrer Rumplestiltskin dans ses bras, le lapin ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Bien décidé à ne pas mourir de froid, le jeune garçon se mit en marche. Il traversa le royaume à pieds, volant de la nourriture ça et là, dormant dans une grange ou sous un tas de bois, mais ne perdant jamais espoir.

L'hiver fut très rude. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'enfant perdait des forces. Le froid le mordait et l'engourdissait. Il creusa un petit abri dans la neige dans la forêt et se mit en boule en serrant Rumplestiltskin contre lui. Il resta de longues minutes à repenser à sa vie de petit prince. Il se souvenait des parties de cache-cache avec son frère, des duels à l'épée de bois, de la lecture dans la grande bibliothèque avec sa mère ou encore des enseignements de son père sur comment un souverain devait se comporter en société. Leurs rires et leurs sourires lui manquaient. Il avait tellement envie de rentrer et de les prendre dans ses bras.

En mettant la main dans son sac, il sentit le manche du miroir. Il le sortit et observa son visage. Ce n'était pas le prince Aaron qu'il voyait. C'était un monstre. Une personne tellement laide que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Cette pensée lui fendit le cœur et une larme glissa le long de son nez. Puis, il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit juste avant de l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne. Que se passerait-il s'il désobéissait? L'accueilleraient-ils quand même à bras ouverts? Recevrait-il une fessée? Serait-il exécuté? Cette dernière pensée le fit frissonner. Il prit son lapin et l'observa. Il était sale, sentait mauvais et le tissus était très usé. Il avait même depuis quelques semaines un trou sous l'oreille gauche.

\- Que dois-je faire Rumplestiltskin? Tu… tu crois? Mais j'ai tellement froid. Je ne sens plus mes pieds ni mes doigts.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveiller mais le sommeil était plus fort. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand la lune se mit à briller très haut dans le ciel.

Isabella passait ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre. Au fond de son cœur, la reine espérait que le petit garçon revienne. En voyant la neige qui recouvrait tout le paysage, elle pria pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il rentre au château et qu'elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré sa terrifiante apparence, elle aimerait toujours son fils.

Quand la neige ne tombait plus, elle se rendait dans la crypte pour lire une histoire à son fils ou lui apporter ses friandises préférées. A chaque fois, elle lisait l'inscription sur la stèle:

 _Ici repose en paix notre fils bien aimé, le prince Aaron_.

Il n'était pas en paix. C'était un mensonge. Malgré le temps qui passait, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle était inconsolable. Le roi en était attristé et ne savait plus que faire pour la rendre heureuse. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus et ne partageaient plus la même couche. La reine préférait se recueillir dans la solitude et la prière, plutôt que de prendre part aux banquets organisés en l'honneur de leurs invités prestigieux. Elle ne s'occupait plus de son fils cadet. Marcus souffrait de cette situation et maudissait son frère pourtant absent. Certaines rumeurs commençaient d'ailleurs à circuler disant que la reine était mourante.

En secret, Isabella avait chargé deux chevaliers qui lui étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, de rechercher son fils car elle était convaincue qu'il était encore en vie. La reine ne perdit jamais espoir, bien que les années passaient et malgré les dires de son mari. Pour lui, l'enfant avait été trop choyé et était par conséquent incapable de se débrouiller seul. Mais elle était certaine que son fils était quelque part en vie. Un jour, en tournant les pages d'un vieux grimoire, elle tomba sur une phrase qui l'interpella. Elle descendit l'escalier précipitamment et rejoignit son époux qui était en train d'étudier une carte.

\- Je sais comme briser la malédiction d'Aaron ! s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Regarde.

Elle ouvrit le livre et pointa la phrase.

\- Tous les charmes peuvent être rompus par un baiser d'amour véritable !

\- Isabella, Aaron est mort il y a longtemps. Sans doute de froid et de faim.

A ces mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas défaillir. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Son corps a été retrouvé non loin du lac. Alban et moi l'avons brûlé.

Elle leva les yeux sur son mari alors que les larmes ne cessaient de glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Dis-toi qu'il est au ciel avec les anges.

Chapitre 3 : Quand on est un monstre

Aaron avait bien cru qu'il se noierait dans ce lac sombre et froid. Néanmoins, il réussit à gagner la rive, complètement épuisé. Il tomba sur la plage de galets afin de reprendre son souffle. Il roula sur le dos et vit que les étoiles offraient un splendide spectacle. Mais il ne pouvait sourire à leur beauté. Son cœur le faisait horriblement souffrir et les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle lorsqu'il repensa à l'abandon de son père. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. La douleur était si vive qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus rien à travers les larmes trop nombreuses. Son nez se bouchait et il peinait à respirer par la bouche. Si sa peau avait été humaine, elle aurait été teintée de rouge. Mais sa peau maudite ne pouvait pas refléter sa peine.

Lorsqu'il reprit quelque peu ses esprits, il jeta quelques galets dans l'eau, de rage. Il regarda l'immensité du lac baigné dans une quiétude effrayante. Il discernait quelques ombres au loin mais ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une île, du rivage, d'un cygne ou d'une barque.

\- Papa… murmura-t-il en reniflant. Papa!

Sa voix se perdit dans l'immensité et aucun écho ne lui revint. Son monde venait de voler en éclats et l'avenir lui faisait peur. Il pensait que jamais il ne serait capable de survivre. Il n'était presque jamais sorti de l'enceinte du château, à l'inverse de Marcus qui allait quelques fois avec leur père rendre visite à des garnisons de soldats qui s'entraînaient à l'épée ou au tir à l'arc. Il n'avait jamais compris l'obsession de son père à le surprotéger. Il voulait simplement être un petit garçon ordinaire qui découvrait son monde. Il jeta un autre galet en se disant que toutes ces années de privation n'avaient servi à rien. L'ange était quand même venu. Probablement était-ce le destin. Il l'avait lu plus d'une fois dans de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. On pouvait changer de chemins, mais jamais échapper à son destin. Il regarda ses mains et se demanda qu'est-ce que le destin lui réservait maintenant qu'il était un monstre.

\- Maman…

Elle lui manquait tellement. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur et se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle avait toujours des mots réconfortants et savait comment l'apaiser. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois. Mais seule une grenouille brisa le silence en plongeant dans l'eau.

Il ramassa le sac que son père lui avait donné et s'installa sous un buisson. Il l'ouvrit et vit que son doudou était là. Il le prit et le serra contre son cœur. C'était un lapin que sa mère avait confectionné avec le tissu d'un vieux couvre-lit. Il n'avait qu'un œil car un jour, le petit garçon avait avalé l'autre bouton. Il avait bien cru mourir d'étouffement ce jour-là. Heureusement, une servante avait réussi à le faire ressortir en lui tapant fortement dans le dos. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que l'on recouse le bouton. Il avait répété une phrase que son père lui avait dite: "Les cicatrices racontent notre histoire". Ce lapin avait vécu bien des aventures et avait offert bien des câlins réconfortants.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je t'aime, dit-il avant de lui donner un baiser entre les oreilles.

Au lever du jour, Aaron se leva et alla se rafraîchir dans l'eau. Mais lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il émit un cri de peur et tomba sur ses fesses. Son apparence était encore plus monstrueuse que celle qu'il avait rapidement vue dans le miroir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne n'aimait les monstres. Dès que les hommes le verraient, ils le tueraient. Cette pensée le terrifia et il retourna se cacher sous son buisson, serrant Rumplestiltskin dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il décida de sortir de son trou et d'aller en direction du village comme son père lui avait demandé. Il s'était couvert de sa cape brune pour cacher son apparence monstrueuse. Marcher en regardant ses pieds n'était pas si évident. Le jeune garçon se fit houspiller par deux autres voyageurs. Puis, il ramassa un bâton pour se faire passer pour un aveugle. Mais sa main ainsi découverte le trahit. Une femme avec un enfant hurla de peur et brandit sa croix de bois. Un cheval lancé au galop arrivant derrière lui, le heurta violemment à l'épaule. Il tomba dans le fossé et hurla de douleur. Le choc avait été violent et le cavalier n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre mendiant. Aaron resta recroquevillé dans le fossé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit en léchant son genou écorcher et en massant son épaule endolorie.

En arrivant dans le village, une femme vit ses mains et le traita de démon. Apeuré, il partit précipitamment se cacher dans la forêt. Au loin, il entendait des hommes qui formaient des groupes pour organiser une battue. Il s'éloigna encore un peu plus et se cacha dans un terrier de renard.

Les jours se succédèrent et Aaron ne s'approcha pas des bateaux, ni des habitants. Il resta caché dans son trou et mangea ses provisions par très petites bouchées. Il retourna le sac et lécha les miettes. La peur le gagna. Comment allait-il survivre sans nourriture ? Au bout de deux jours, la faim le força à sortir. Il trouva quelques champignons et quelques baies, mais son estomac grondait toujours.

Un soir, il décida d'entrer à la taverne pour se réchauffer et s'offrir un repas chaud. Sa petite taille attira tous les regards. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant venait faire dans un endroit pareil? Les matelots venaient étancher leur soif et se réjouir des plaisirs charnels que le lieu offrait. D'autres préféraient compter sur la chance et jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes.

\- Avez-vous quelques restes pour un enfant ? demanda Aaron au tenancier sans lever la tête.

\- Non, mais si tu peux payer, j'ai de la soupe de pieds de porcs ou une assiette de navets avec du lard.

\- J'aimerai bien un bol de soupe, messire, dit l'enfant en tendant une pièce.

En voyant sa main, l'homme ainsi que ceux qui se tenaient au bar prirent peur et le traitèrent de monstre. L'enfant prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit dans la forêt, loin des lames de ces hommes qui souhaitaient voir son sang couler. Il retourna dans son trou et pleura. Il avait faim et se sentait terriblement seul.

Il décida de retenter sa chance un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il s'approcha du village à pas de loup et se baissa derrière des buissons touffus. Depuis sa cachette, il vit que le tenancier jetait les restes dans la mangeoire de ses cochons. Deux gros porcs se ruèrent dedans et engloutir bruyamment les détritus. Quand l'homme fut de retour à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre, se glissa sous la barrière et pataugea dans la boue avec un bâton qu'il utilisa pour effrayer les animaux afin d'atteindre la nourriture. Il plongea les mains dans une masse brunâtre, collante et malodorante. Il lécha prudemment un de ses doigts avant d'engloutir des poignées entières. Sentir toute cette nourriture dans son estomac lui faisait du bien. Quand il fut repu, il retourna dans la forêt.

Chaque nuit, il recommença. Même si le goût des aliments était altéré, ils étaient sa meilleure source d'énergie et sa meilleure chance de survie. Les jours et les semaines passèrent. L'hiver s'installa petit à petit sur la région et les nuits devinrent glaciales. Aaron avait beau serrer Rumplestiltskin dans ses bras, le lapin ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Bien décidé à ne pas mourir de froid, le jeune garçon se mit en marche. Il traversa le royaume à pieds, volant de la nourriture ça et là, dormant dans une grange ou sous un tas de bois, mais ne perdant jamais espoir.

L'hiver fut très rude. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'enfant perdait des forces. Le froid le mordait et l'engourdissait. Il creusa un petit abri dans la neige dans la forêt et se mit en boule en serrant Rumplestiltskin contre lui. Il resta de longues minutes à repenser à sa vie de petit prince. Il se souvenait des parties de cache-cache avec son frère, des duels à l'épée de bois, de la lecture dans la grande bibliothèque avec sa mère ou encore des enseignements de son père sur comment un souverain devait se comporter en société. Leurs rires et leurs sourires lui manquaient. Il avait tellement envie de rentrer et de les prendre dans ses bras.

En mettant la main dans son sac, il sentit le manche du miroir. Il le sortit et observa son visage. Ce n'était pas le prince Aaron qu'il voyait. C'était un monstre. Une personne tellement laide que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Cette pensée lui fendit le cœur et une larme glissa le long de son nez. Puis, il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit juste avant de l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne. Que se passerait-il s'il désobéissait? L'accueilleraient-ils quand même à bras ouverts? Recevrait-il une fessée? Serait-il exécuté? Cette dernière pensée le fit frissonner. Il prit son lapin et l'observa. Il était sale, sentait mauvais et le tissus était très usé. Il avait même depuis quelques semaines un trou sous l'oreille gauche.

\- Que dois-je faire Rumplestiltskin? Tu… tu crois? Mais j'ai tellement froid. Je ne sens plus mes pieds ni mes doigts.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester éveiller mais le sommeil était plus fort. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand la lune se mit à briller très haut dans le ciel.

Isabella passait ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre. Au fond de son cœur, la reine espérait que le petit garçon revienne. En voyant la neige qui recouvrait tout le paysage, elle pria pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il rentre au château et qu'elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré sa terrifiante apparence, elle aimerait toujours son fils.

Quand la neige ne tombait plus, elle se rendait dans la crypte pour lire une histoire à son fils ou lui apporter ses friandises préférées. A chaque fois, elle lisait l'inscription sur la stèle:

 _Ici repose en paix notre fils bien aimé, le prince Aaron_.

Il n'était pas en paix. C'était un mensonge. Malgré le temps qui passait, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle était inconsolable. Le roi en était attristé et ne savait plus que faire pour la rendre heureuse. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus et ne partageaient plus la même couche. La reine préférait se recueillir dans la solitude et la prière, plutôt que de prendre part aux banquets organisés en l'honneur de leurs invités prestigieux. Elle ne s'occupait plus de son fils cadet. Marcus souffrait de cette situation et maudissait son frère pourtant absent. Certaines rumeurs commençaient d'ailleurs à circuler disant que la reine était mourante.

En secret, Isabella avait chargé deux chevaliers qui lui étaient d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, de rechercher son fils car elle était convaincue qu'il était encore en vie. La reine ne perdit jamais espoir, bien que les années passaient et malgré les dires de son mari. Pour lui, l'enfant avait été trop choyé et était par conséquent incapable de se débrouiller seul. Mais elle était certaine que son fils était quelque part en vie. Un jour, en tournant les pages d'un vieux grimoire, elle tomba sur une phrase qui l'interpella. Elle descendit l'escalier précipitamment et rejoignit son époux qui était en train d'étudier une carte.

\- Je sais comme briser la malédiction d'Aaron ! s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Regarde.

Elle ouvrit le livre et pointa la phrase.

\- Tous les charmes peuvent être rompus par un baiser d'amour véritable !

\- Isabella, Aaron est mort il y a longtemps. Sans doute de froid et de faim.

A ces mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas défaillir. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Son corps a été retrouvé non loin du lac. Alban et moi l'avons brûlé.

Elle leva les yeux sur son mari alors que les larmes ne cessaient de glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Dis-toi qu'il est au ciel avec les anges.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. ça me fera très plaisir :)**_  
 _ **Dans le chapitre suivant, nous serons dans le présent et entrerons dans le vif du sujet. Et à la fin, Belle fera son entrée!**_


	4. Une dernière danse

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. ça fait toujours super plaisir. Alors voici le chapitre suivant qui nous résume les événements jusqu'au présent. C'est à nouveau un chapitre un peu triste. A la fin, Belle fera son entrée :)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une dernière danse**

Le prince Marcus reçut une éducation de futur roi. Il n'était pas très studieux mais lorsque son père lui confia que s'ils voulaient battre ses ennemis il devait savoir négocier, connaître l'histoire afin que les erreurs ne se reproduisent plus, il changea d'avis. Marcus marchait toujours avec le nez légèrement lever pour se donner de la prestance. Les filles de la cour le trouvaient charmant et lui envoyaient des baisers depuis leurs mains gantées. Tous les matins, il accordait un petit sourire à la fille du meunier qui venait livrer la farine au palais. Elle portait des guenilles mais elle avait un sourire divin et des lèvres pulpeuses. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, son ventre papillonnait et son cœur battait plus vite. Le roi ne supportait pas que son fils regarde déjà les filles même s'il s'approchait de l'âge de se marier.

\- L'amour est le pire des fléaux, avoua-t-il un jour à son fils. Il tue plus que n'importe quelle maladie. Ne t'approche pas des filles. Elles sont dangereuses.

\- Toutes ? demanda le jeune prince.

\- Oui.

\- Et mère ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas épousée par amour. J'ai appris à l'aimer et c'est exactement ce que tu feras. Car quand on tombe amoureux, il nous arrive malheur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Te souviens-tu de ton frère, Aaron ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Marcus.

\- Mon père, ton grand-père m'avait pourtant dit que l'amour était une faiblesse. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. Mais comme j'étais l'héritier, j'ai dû la rejeter et lui briser le cœur. Bien des années plus tard, elle est revenue et a maudit ton frère

\- Aaron a été maudit ?

Marcus était sous le choc. Combien de nuits avait-il pleuré la mort de son compagnon de jeu, de son confident ? Lui avait-on menti depuis la nuit où il avait disparu ?

\- Est-il mort ? s'inquiéta le prince.

\- Probablement. Cette femme l'a transformé en monstre et il ne pouvait plus vivre avec nous. Nous l'avons conduit loin d'ici. J'espère toujours qu'il vive quelque part mais l'hiver avait été rude et je ne pense pas qu'il ait survécu.

\- Mais s'il est vivant quelque part, c'est lui qui deviendra roi ?

\- Jamais il ne reviendra, rassura le roi. Je lui ai fait promettre. Le trône est à toi.

\- Et s'il revient quand même ? A quoi le reconnaitrai-je ?

\- A ses grands yeux ambrés, sa peau verdâtre écailleuse et ses ongles noirs comme les Ténèbres.

Le petit prince eut un sourire gourmand. Il s'imaginait déjà revêtir les plus beaux habits, être couvert de joyeux et porter la lourde couronne sur le trône. Il dirigerait le royaume d'une main de fer et tous ses sujets lui seraient obéissants. Et si par malheur Aaron revenait, il le tuerait lui-même de son épée.

Le roi Marius fut tué lors d'une bataille contre les ogres qui tentaient de conquérir le royaume du Sud. Immédiatement, le prince Marcus, alors âgé de quatorze ans, fut couronné et prit la tête de l'armée. Malgré son jeune âge, il mena ses hommes à la victoire grâce à son sens tactique très développé. Sa soif de victoires et de domination ne fit que de grandir. Son règne plongea rapidement son royaume dans une période sombre de son histoire. Marcus était cruel et cupide. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'acquérir le plus de pouvoir possible. Tous les petits royaumes alliés gouvernés par des clans et des seigneurs furent fusionnés avec son royaume et perdirent ainsi leur indépendance. Tous ses conseillers qui lui demandaient de ne pas oppresser le peuple durent faire un choix : se taire et quitter le gouvernement ou la pendaison.

Il maria la jeune princesse Abigail de quatre ans sa cadette. Cette alliance lui permit d'étendre son pouvoir au royaume de Grötlin et d'avoir la main mise sur les mines de fer. La reine lui donna une fille qui mourut de la grippe avant ses deux ans malgré le fait que des guérisseurs de tout le royaume tentèrent de la sauver. Le roi fut inconsolable et sa colère se décupla. Il fit arrêter de nombreux druides, enchanteurs et sorcières qui furent brûlés vifs afin de démontrer leur incapacité à sauver la petite princesse. Quelques mois plus tard, la reine lui annonça qu'elle attendait un fils. Mais malheureusement, Abigail mourut en couche et le roi fut si enragé qu'il tua à main nue le médecin du château. Afin d'oublier son chagrin, il partit à la conquête de terres nouvelles. Il leva de lourdes taxes afin de financer son projet pharaonique. Il fit construire une immense flotte, rasa de nombreuses forêts, força les fileurs et les tisserands à devenir des charpentiers, des forgerons et des soldats. Comme presque tous les hommes étaient occupés à la guerre, les femmes reprirent les travaux des champs. Malgré leurs efforts, les récoltes étaient maigres. La famine s'installa dans certaines régions. Les automnes pluvieux succédaient aux étés de sécheresse. De nombreuses maladies oubliées refirent leurs apparitions, tuant de nombreuses personnes. La reine douairière, Isabella, fut sollicitée pour raisonner le roi, mais ce dernier ne l'écouta jamais. Elle lui rappela comment il avait été élevé. Qu'au fond, il était quelqu'un de bien, d'altruiste et de compatissant. Que son rôle de roi ne consistait pas seulement à édicter des lois et à partir en guerre.

\- Mère, je ne suis pas Aaron. C'est lui qui était altruiste et je l'admirai pour cela. Mais moi, je suis un conquérant. Je suis comme père.

Sans le savoir, la famille royale avait été observée de prêt par une petite main de l'ombre qui débarrassait les assiettes une fois les repas terminés et les convives partis, qui polissait les tables et les chaises dans des pièces où personne ne se trouvait, qui chassait les souris dans les couloirs la nuit ou qui entretenait le feu sous le chaudron contenant la soupe. Cette personne était leur fils, le prince Aaron qui après avoir survécu à la rudesse de son premier hiver depuis son bannissement, avait troqué son nom royal contre celui de Rumplestiltskin. Un nom parfaitement adapté à son apparence hideuse. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château avec l'aide de la servante de sa mère, Ella. Elle l'avait caché dans la cave, sous la cuisine et prenait soin de lui. Derrière les sacs de pommes de terre, elle lui avait créé un petit coin douillet avec un matelas en paille, des couvertures en laine et des coussins. Chaque jour, il avait droit à sa ration de soupe et de temps à autre, elle lui apportait un livre. Au début, elle se glissait dans la chambre de Marcus pour lui emprunter les jouets avec lesquels il ne jouait plus. Ella avait été une vraie mère pour lui. Elle le protégeait et était sa confidente.

Sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute jamais survécu à ce terrible hiver. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir l'espoir qui était dans son cœur. La servante était convaincue qu'un jour, sa vie changerait et qu'il ne serait plus vu comme un monstre. Malgré tous ses efforts, il en doutait. Il vivait là depuis si longtemps et les autres servantes osaient à peine le regarder. Un jour, une femme l'accusa de lui avoir transmis la lèpre en lui touchant la main. Chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, il se regardait dans le miroir qu'il avait reçu le jour où il avait été maudit. Il était un monstre qui grandissait chaque jour et dont la laideur ne s'effaçait pas, tout comme la tristesse qui emplissait son regard. Il était un peu plus grand qu'un nain et faisait tout pour dissimuler sa peau écailleuse sous d'amples vêtements. Il portait une chemise en chanvre aux manches resserrées aux poignets sous un gilet brun avec deux poches latérales et fermé par deux boutons. Un rouge et un noir. Son pantalon vert sapin trop large raccommodé au genou gauche était coincé dans ses bottes lacées qui montaient jusqu'au genou. Il en prenait grand soin car il savait que si elles se trouaient, on ne lui donnerait que de lourds sabots en bois claquant que le sol en pierre.

Un jour de printemps, alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique et que la neige commençait à fondre, de nombreux invités étaient attendus au château. Rumplestiltskin resta caché à la cave toute la journée, allongé sur son lit de fortune à serrer son lapin contre lui.

\- Que fais-tu là? demanda Ella qui alluma la bougie de la lanterne pour éclairer quelque peu l'endroit.

\- C'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais. Le roi a organisé une cérémonie pour que personne ne t'oublie. On mangera les restes du repas.

\- Tu crois que je suis dupe? demanda-t-il en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. Si les gens ne viennent pas se recueillir sur ma tombe, ni lui présenter leurs vœux, il les punira. Je ne veux pas que le peuple souffre à cause de moi.

\- Et si tu te montrais?

\- Tu veux qu'il me tue pour de vrai?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir ta mère? Elle souffre de ton absence.

\- J'irai cette nuit murmurer à son oreille, promit-il.

A la nuit tombée, après avoir terminé son livre. Rumplestiltskin quitta la cave et se rendit aussi discrètement qu'une souris jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient les appartements royaux. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre des servantes de sa mère. Il les salua d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha de la porte qui donna dans l'autre chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration et appuyant lentement sur la poignée.

La dernière bûche crépitait dans la cheminée et les flammes n'étaient plus suffisamment vives pour éclairer la pièce. Néanmoins, Rumplestiltskin parvenait à distinguer le corps de sa mère allongée sur le dos dans son lit. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et regarda son visage marqué par le passage de ses larmes salées. Malgré les rides qui s'étaient creusées au fil des années, elle conservait une très grande beauté. Ses cheveux bruns détachés encadraient son visage fin. Sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement à chaque respiration. Rumplestiltskin prit délicatement la couverture et lui couvrit le haut du corps pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Après l'avoir observée de longues minutes, il rassembla son courage.

\- Encore une année de passée, murmura-t-il. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux et il devait lutter tel un guerrier sur un champ de bataille pour les retenir. Mais il n'était pas un guerrier. Les gouttelettes glissèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'à son menton.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu espoir malgré ce que papa t'a dit et le temps qui passe. Je suis là et je veille sur toi. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas.

Il sortit de sa manche, une petite fleur qu'il embrassa et déposa délicatement sur la table de nuit. Il s'agissait d'une perce-neige, symbole de l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Chaque nuit de son anniversaire depuis qu'il était revenu au château il y avait dix-sept ans, il répétait ces mêmes mots et déposait cette petite fleur qu'il cueillait au pied du donjon.

C'est à pas feutrés, tout aussi discrètement que quand il était entré, qu'il retourna dans la chambre des domestiques avant de retourner à la cave et de s'observer dans le miroir.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, se dit-il.

Quelques mois plus tard, une terrible nouvelle frappa Rumplestiltskin: Ella avait trouvé la mort dans un accident au marché. La pauvre femme avait été bousculée et s'était frappé la tête contre une pierre. Le jeune homme pleura toute la journée dans sa cachette. La seule personne qui l'avait vraiment aimé tel qu'il était n'était plus là. Même s'il savait que jamais il n'aurait une vie ordinaire, jamais il ne connaîtrait l'amour ou n'aurait d'enfant, il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. A présent, son futur était incertain et l'effrayait. Combien de temps allait-il être toléré? Serait-il chassé par les autres servantes et cuisiniers? Le monstre des cuisines, serait-il brûlé vif? Ses pensées le firent frissonner.

Il embrassa son lapin, se leva et se passa la main dans ses cheveux pour être le plus présentable possible. Il changea sa chemise qu'il portait depuis plus d'une semaine et enfila ses bottes. Il traversa la cuisine en plein effervescence et prit l'escalier de service. Celui-ci débouchait sur un couloir avec de petites ouvertures sur la salle de bal qui permettaient aux domestiques d'observer le souverain et ses invités pour leur apporter ce qu'ils désiraient avant qu'ils ne le demandent. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une porte qui s'ouvrait derrière le grand rideau rouge. Ainsi, les invités avaient l'impression que les servantes sortaient de nulle part.

La salle était pleine d'invités qui dansaient, qui conversaient et qui mangeaient. Un orchestre jouait des morceaux rythmés, faisant onduler les robes des femmes. Cette fête devait avoir une grande importance car les invités avaient revêtu leurs plus belles toilettes et tous portaient des masques.

\- Que fêtent-ils? demanda Rumplestiltskin à une servante.

\- Le roi cherche son épouse parmi les femmes les plus riches des royaumes voisins, expliqua-t-elle.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment son frère osait-il organiser un tel événement alors qu'Ella était morte ? Bien sûr, pour le roi, elle n'était qu'une domestique parmi tant d'autres. Il était même probable qu'il ignore qu'elle ne coifferait pas les cheveux de leur mère ce soir-là.

\- Certaines ne parlent même pas notre langue, ajouta la servante en sortant Rumplestiltskin de ses pensées.

Rumplestiltskin se rappelait de livres de géographie qu'il étudiait avec sa mère. Le monde connu était bien plus vaste que leur royaume. Certains étaient tellement loin qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver sur la même carte. Et le monde inconnu devait être encore plus vaste ! Isabella lui avait également enseigné quelques formules de politesse dans les langues de certains royaumes limitrophes. Elle lui avait toujours dit que d'échanger quelques mots dans la langue de l'autre facilitait les relations et apaisait les conflits. Il avait toujours approuvé ses dires. A l'inverse de Marcus qui s'était toujours montré beaucoup plus belliqueux. Pour lui, tous ceux qui se trouvaient au-delà des frontières étaient des barbares ignorants et parler avec eux n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Son regard se posa sur une très jolie jeune fille à la chevelure d'argent parsemée de tresses. Sa peau était très claire et ses oreilles un peu pointues. Sa robe blanche avec des dorures lui donnait l'aspect d'un ange. Rumplestiltskin s'imagina qu'elle parlait elfique. Il se concentra afin de se souvenir de comment lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Alla, le nathlam hì, murmura-t-il.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Rumplestiltskin était hypnotisé par ces danses, ces robes et ces bijoux clinquants. Il se mettait lui-même à onduler en rythme tout en s'accrochant à l'ouverture. Dans l'air, il y avait aussi un délicieux parfum. Les servantes apportaient du sanglier, du lièvre et des volailles. Certains convives mangeaient la fourchette avec élégance alors que d'autres empoignaient les cuisses de poulet et mordaient dedans tels des barbares. Marcus marchait au milieu des danseuses et observait les femmes comme lorsque l'on choisi son cheval au marché au bétail. Son attitude écœurait Rumplestiltskin. Il ne reconnaissait plus le petit frère avec qui il avait tant joué. Que lui était-il arrivé? La perte de son frère aîné en était-elle la cause? Ou alors la mort de leur père?

Son regard parcourut les convives à la recherche de sa mère. Ce jour était important car la vie du roi allait peut-être changer pour toujours. Et pour tout événement de cette sorte, la présence de la mère du roi était exigée. Pourtant, il ne la trouva pas. Il décida donc de quitter sa cachette et se faufiler jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Il se glissa telle une ombre dans les couloirs, frôlant les pierres murales. Il entra dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre de la reine où séjournaient ses servantes. Il les salua d'un mouvement de la tête pour ne pas les déranger. Elles étaient assises en cercle et avaient allumé des bougies en mémoire d'Ella. Rumplestiltskin fit un signe de croix et s'inclina afin de leur présenter ses respects, sans s'approcher. Puis, il s'introduisit dans la cheminée éteinte et s'étira afin d'affiner son corps au maximum pour passer dans l'embrasure qui séparait cette cheminée de celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sa tunique s'accrocha sur les pierres abrasives et une poudre noirâtre s'y déposa. Le feu crépitait juste devant lui. Comme une seule bûche se consumait, il n'avait aucun risque de se faire mal.

Sa mère était assise dans son grand fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Depuis la mort présumée de son fils, elle ne portait que du noir. La seule exception qu'elle avait faite avait été durant le couronnement de Marcus. Mais les couleurs chatoyantes de sa robe n'avaient pas réussi à masquer le chagrin qui l'habitait depuis la nuit où son fils bien aimé avait été maudit. La voir ainsi l'attristait. En plus de sa soi-disant mort, Isabella pleurait Ella, sa plus fidèle servante. La reine se sentait responsable car c'était elle qui l'avait envoyée au marché pour aller lui chercher ses friandises préférées, des dattes du royaume du Sud. Il avait une forte envie de sortir de sa cachette et de la serrer dans ses bras… pour la dernière fois.

\- Maman, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Isabella leva le nez de son livre. Elle l'avait entendu!

\- Aaron? Est-ce que c'est toi?

Il se figea une seconde, son cœur battant si fort qu'il était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il était sur le point de s'en aller. Il devait partir afin de respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, pour le bien de tous. Mais une force invisible le retenait. Il son regard passa de ses pieds au feu avant de se relever sur sa mère qui s'était levée et avancée vers la cheminée ! Pris de panique, il se tortilla pour disparaître dans la cheminée, s'écorchant les épaules contre les pierres. Il déboula dans la pièce d'à côté en faisant sursauter toutes les servantes. Il leur demanda de ne jamais dire qu'il était venu et disparut dans le couloir et poussa une porte dérobée.

De son côté, la reine ne savait plus si elle devait être heureuse de l'avoir revu ou hurler de terreur d'avoir vu un monstre dans sa cheminée. La silhouette qui se trouvait cachée derrière les flammes quelques secondes plus tôt était plus effrayante que les lutins maléfiques des contes pour enfants. Lors de la terrible nuit où son fils avait été maudit, la reine ne le vit qu'un très court instant avant de s'évanouir. Son cerveau avait tout fait pour que son souvenir soit le plus flou possible. Et ce soir-là, elle vit ce monstre dans sa cheminée. Etait-il son fils ou une autre créature venue lui faire du mal? Son visage se crispa, se déforma et elle hurla. Ses servantes accoururent et tentèrent de la rassurer.

Le garde qui était derrière la porte fouilla la pièce mais ne trouva aucun monstre. Le roi fut informé et quitta la fête en râlant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? beugla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Aaron… murmura sa mère. Il était juste là… dans la cheminée.

\- Mère, dit-il en prenant sa main et en adoucissant sa voix. Ce n'est que ton imagination. Je sais qu'il te manque, mais il est mort.

\- Mon bébé…

\- Arrête ! hurla-t-il d'agacement. Il est mort ! ça fait dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ans ! Oublie-le !

\- Mon cœur saigne encore, avoua-t-elle en pleurs.

\- S'il te plait, sèche tes larmes, exigea Marcus très calmement. Change de robe. Je ne veux plus te voir en noir. Viens à la fête. Ce soir, je vais choisir ma reine et bientôt tu auras des petits-enfants auxquelles tu pourras conter des histoires.

Avant de redescendre, le roi demanda à ce qu'un prêtre purifie la chambre et chasse pour de bon le fantôme de son frère.

Rumplestiltskin était resté assis dans son coin, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfonça son visage contre son corps. Ce qu'il retenait de sa courte visite était l'effroi qu'il avait vu dans son regard. Sa mère, la dernière personne qui croyait encore en lui, celle qui souhaitait désespérément le revoir, venait de l'abandonner en ne voyant que le monstre qu'il était. Il releva la tête et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues écaillées verdâtres, à demi dissimulé derrière ses mèches ondulées un peu trop longues. Son mal-être était tel que les pensées noires ne faisaient que de s'enchaîner dans son esprit. Il revoyait tous les visages effrayés de ceux qui l'avaient vu. Toutes les insultes qu'on lui avait dites. Tous les coups qu'il avait reçus « parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre ». Mais la pire douleur qu'il ressentait venait de son cœur. Plus personne ne l'aimait. Marcus l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, Ella était morte et sa mère venait de lui démontrer qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer. Il était maudit. Il était tellement laid et repoussant. Il était Rumplestiltskin.

\- Au revoir, maman, dit-il à voix basse en reniflant.

Il essuya ses larmes et son nez avec sa manche. Si sa peau n'avait pas été verte, son visage aurait été cramoisi. Il se leva et quitta sa cachette la tête basse, couvrant ses cheveux avec son capuchon. C'est le cœur brisé que Rumplestiltskin redescendit les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour Est. Personne ne pourrait jamais recoller les morceaux et sa peine le ferait souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. N'ayant pas la force de se battre, il décida que cette nuit-là, il rejoindrait les étoiles.

Avant de retourner en cuisine, Rumplestiltskin jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de bal. Son frère était affalé dans son trône et observait attentivement les jeunes femmes qui dansaient. A ses côtés, Alban lui expliquait très certainement ce qu'il pouvait gagner avec chacune des prétendantes. Cette pensée l'horripila. Ces femmes avaient un cœur et n'étaient pas des bêtes. Où était l'amour dans cette situation ? Marcus, ne désirait-il pas trouver une femme qui l'aimerait pour qui il était et non pas ce qu'il était ? Apparemment, les mariages arrangés étaient légions. Et dire que c'était lui qui aurait dû se trouver dans ce trône à choisir son épouse !

Rumplestiltskin s'était bercé d'illusions en écoutant les histoires d'amour que sa mère lui lisait. Les princesses ne tombaient pas amoureuses des princes après un exploit héroïque et un baiser d'amour. Les princesses n'étaient que des marchandises vendues au plus offrant. Cette constatation lui donnait envie de vomir.

La musique devint plus entrainante et le serviteur invisible se mit à onduler en rythme avec les belles robes des princesses de toutes les couleurs. Lorsqu'elles les faisaient tourner, il avait l'impression de voir un arc-en-ciel. Soudain, il se figea. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une magnifique princesse aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains foncés. Elle portait une imposante robe dorée avec un corset qui plaquait sa poitrine délicate. Ses gestes étaient gracieux comme un chat. Elle semblait voler sur un petit nuage.

Des étoiles plein les yeux et un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rumplestiltskin se dit qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa cachette et de s'ouvrir les veines pour rejoindre les anges. Il n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde où personne ne l'aimerait jamais.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, une voix attira son attention. Une voix chaude, mélodieuse et légèrement tremblante. La voix d'un ange. Il reprit sa place et observa ce qui se passait dans la salle. La beauté à la robe d'or suppliait le roi.


	5. Sauver Avonlea

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, il est centré sur Belle. On y découvre la raison pour laquelle elle se rend au château du roi Marcus en pleine réception pour trouver son épouse. Bien sûr, Belle n'est pas du genre à vouloir épouser quelqu'un pour le pouvoir (eh oui, Belle n'a rien à voir avec Cora). Mais comment termine-t-elle enfermée dans la tour à devoir filer la paille en or? J'espère que cette nouvelle version du conte vous plaira. Vous découvrirez aussi un autre perso de OUAT qui aura un rôle récurrent.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Sauver Avonlea**

\- Père! Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Le seigneur Maurice était avachi dans son grand fauteuil en bois qu'il appelait son trône. Ses ministres le regardaient en silence, attendant sa décision. Sa fille unique n'avait pas hésité à participer à la réunion stratégique, normalement interdite aux dames, et à motiver son paternel à agir. Elle avait passé les derniers jours au dispensaire à soigner les premiers blessés qui revenaient du front. La situation commençait à devenir critique. Avonlea ne disposait que d'une armée de quatre cents hommes et de soixante-cinq chevaux.

Le premier ogre était apparu il y a cinq semaines. Ser Gaston, le plus grand propriétaire terrien de la région, et ses hommes l'avaient capturé alors qu'il rôdait dans la forêt non loin de la cité. Incapable de l'interroger, ils l'avaient d'abord fouetté, puis blessé avec des lances. Comme personne ne parlait la langue des ogres, tous les sons qu'il produisait furent interprétés comme des menaces.

Ce n'était que trois jours après sa capture, que Gaston avait annoncé au roi ce qu'ils avaient fait. La princesse, présente ce jour-là, s'insurgea contre son comportement inapproprié.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite un étranger ! avait-elle protesté.

\- Un étranger ? avait répété Gaston. Un envahisseur, oui. Bientôt, il va revenir avec tous ses petits copains et assassineront tout le monde. Il faut tuer cette bête !

\- Non !

\- Belle, s'était interposé son père. Ser Gaston a raison. Si nous relâchons cet ogre, il ira prévenir son armée.

\- Mais qui vous dit qu'il ne s'est pas perdu ? avait demandé la princesse.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque, avait ajouté Gaston.

\- Je vous laisse vous en charger, avait statué le seigneur.

La princesse avait eu beau tout faire pour s'opposer à cette décision arbitraire, l'ogre fut exécuté. Quelques jours plus tard, les premiers villages se faisaient attaquer. Les ogres étaient animés par la vengeance et tuaient toutes les personnes se trouvant sur leur chemin sans la moindre distinction. Très rapidement, le seigneur avait été averti et Ser Gaston avait mené quelques attaques à la tête d'un groupe de soldats. Certaines avaient été couronnées de succès et d'autres pas. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la situation devenait critique. Les ogres étaient à présent aux portes de la ville et l'armée du seigneur se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

\- Père, vous devez demander de l'aide au roi Marcus.

\- Il ne viendra pas… se lamenta-t-il, affalé dans son trône.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda Belle. Nous faisons partie de son royaume.

\- Parce que j'ai refusé de lui obéir.

Voyant que son père n'allait rien faire, la princesse Belle chevaucha son fidèle destrier nommé Fillibert pendant trois jours jusqu'au château du roi, bien décidée à sauver son peuple. Lorsqu'elle s'annonça, l'entrée lui fut refusée.

\- Le roi n'est pas là. Il ne reviendra que demain pour la grande fête.

\- Quelle fête ? se demanda Belle.

\- Toutes les princesses du royaume et au-delà ont été invitées car il recherche une épouse.

Cette nouvelle choqua Belle. Avonlea faisait partie du royaume depuis déjà plus de 300 ans et personne ne l'avait informée de cet événement. Elle ne cherchait pas à devenir reine. Et ce genre de mariages ne correspondait pas à ses valeurs. Elle s'était promise que le jour où elle se marierait, elle le ferait avec l'homme avec lequel elle serait tombée amoureuse. Mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'Avonlea était un bout de territoire oublié du roi, ce qui la fâcha.

Rebroussant chemin, Belle s'arrêta chez un tisserand pour lui acheter une très belle étoffe, puis elle se rendit chez une couturière. Elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de la fête pour transmettre le message d'appel à l'aide de son peuple. Le lendemain, avant de se vêtir telle une princesse et non une guerrière, elle prit un bain et s'habilla avec l'aide de la couturière et de son assistante. Les deux femmes avaient fait un travail formidable. Elles avaient travaillé toute la nuit.

Même en n'était pas inscrite sur la liste des invités, la princesse se mélangea à la foule. Certaines princesses étaient très jeunes, d'autres ne parlaient pas la langue du royaume et d'autres se voyaient déjà aux bras du roi. Cette pensée écœura Belle en réalisant que le rêve de ces filles n'étaient que de terminer leurs vies enfermées dans un château, à procréer et sans avoir le droit de faire ce qu'elles désiraient.

Belle prit un grain de raisin sur la grande table et observa la cérémonie. Le roi était assis dans son trône à manger du sanglier avec les mains tel un barbare. La princesse espéra qu'il s'essuie les doigts avant d'aller danser et coller ses mains sur les hanches des demoiselles.

Elle resta sur le côté quelques instants avant de se mêler aux autres filles lorsque les musiciens entamèrent une valse qu'elle aimait. Sa volumineuse robe dorée tournait autour d'elle et effaçait les autres danseuses. Elle s'assura que le roi la remarque en s'approchant plusieurs fois de lui. Elle lui jeta quelques regards aguicheurs. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre! Le roi ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ses yeux envoûtants.

N'attendant pas la fin de la valse, le roi s'essuya les doigts dans une serviette brodée, se leva et traversa la piste de danse, courtisé par toutes ces belles jeunes femmes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Mais pour Marcus, elles n'existaient pas. La seule qu'il voyait était la princesse aux cheveux bruns relevés et agrémenté d'une petite tresse. Ses gestes étaient si gracieux qu'il avait l'impression d'être en tête à tête avec un ange. Il lui attrapa la main au vol et s'introduisit dans sa danse, à son rythme. Mais dès les premiers pas, il reprit son rôle d'homme et mena la danse. Les yeux bruns chocolat du roi se perdirent dans l'immensité du bleu de ceux de la princesse.

\- Vous dansez magnifiquement bien, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Je vous remercie, votre Majesté.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marcus.

\- Et moi Belle.

\- D'Avonlea ? ajouta-t-il soudainement d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis ici, mon roi ?

\- Je me languis de le savoir, princesse.

\- Au nom du seigneur d'Avonlea et de son peuple, je demande votre aide pour repousser les ogres.

Marcus était au courant de la situation mais n'avait pas daigné y envoyer son armée car le seigneur Maurice avait refusé d'augmenter les taxes à son peuple.

\- Vous avez été prévenu, rappela Marcus. Les taxes servent à financer l'armée.

\- Votre Majesté, demanda Belle, le peuple d'Avonlea est votre peuple et il demande votre protection.

\- L'armée est déjà occupée à repousser des barbares venus du Nord.

\- Alors le grand roi, ô si puissant, va laisser son peuple mourir, résuma-t-elle en faisant une petite moue accusatrice.

\- Votre père a fait son choix, rappela-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous faire changer d'avis ?

\- Etes-vous vierge ?

Cette question la choqua. Comment osait-il la formuler sur une piste de danse au milieu de toutes ces femmes qui la jalousaient ? Elle était prête à faire beaucoup de sacrifices mais certainement pas à s'abaisser à de telles bassesses.

\- Votre Majesté, je tiens à défendre mon honneur.

\- Très bien. Alors… dit-il en réfléchissant, vous pourriez devenir une de mes servantes. Mais voyez-vous, le problème est qu'il n'y a plus de lits disponibles. A moins qu'un fâcheux accident…

\- Je vous en prie ! Ne sacrifiez personne pour moi, répliqua Belle, outrée.

\- Trouvez vite une idée, quelque chose qui soit équivalent à la vie de votre peuple et j'enverrai mon armée sauver Avonlea. Sinon… vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

Il lâcha sa main et saisit celle de la grande blonde à la robe blanche comme la neige. Belle eut un vertige et dût s'asseoir, quittant précipitamment la piste de danse. Elle posa sa main contre sa poitrine et tenta de réguler sa respiration devenue irrégulière. Elle s'appuya au dossier de la chaise et son regard se perdit au plafond décoré de somptueuses peintures bleues et dorées. La vie de son peuple était entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer et annoncer son échec.

Elle était attablée à côté d'un homme ayant la trentaine, les cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de soie blanche agrémentée d'un gilet de cuir noir, d'un pantalon également en cuir et de bottes assorties. Sa veste était décorée de médailles militaires. Sur l'une d'entre elle, elle distingua un poulpe. Il était probablement un commandant de vaisseau. Mais le détail qui attira l'attention de la princesse fut le cirage qui soulignait ses yeux d'un bleu aussi beau que l'océan. Son regard glissa jusque sur le pendentif de son collier. Il s'agissait d'une dague et d'une pieuvre, ce qui renforça son idée qu'il travaillait dans la marine. Afin d'entamer la conversation, l'homme lui offrit un verre de rhum qu'elle refusa, avant de finalement accepter après qu'il ait beaucoup insisté. Elle se dit qu'un verre ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Killian Jones, dit-il en levant son verre.

\- Belle.

\- Quelque chose semble vous tourmenter.

\- Si je ne trouve pas immédiatement ce que je peux offrir au roi, il ne viendra pas en aide à mon peuple qui se fait attaquer par les ogres.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de vous et peut-être que je trouverai une idée.

Elle but un verre de rouge et mangea encore quelques raisins pendant qu'elle lui expliquait sa situation, lui parlait de ses parents et de ses passe-temps. La jeune femme avait été éduquée en tant que princesse et savait broder, lire et filer la laine. Son père disait qu'elle était capable de créer le fil le plus fin du royaume. Il disait qu'il était aussi précieux que de l'or. Mais elle avait aussi appris auprès de leur guérisseur à fabriquer des potions à base de plantes pour soigner des blessures et les maux de tête et de ventre. Jones l'écoutait religieusement, tout en essayant de trouver une idée.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle est votre idée ?

\- Laissez-moi parler au roi et vous verrez qu'il acceptera de sauver votre peuple.

Il se leva rapidement dans un grincement de cuir et se dirigea vers le podium d'un pas hasardeux où il fit une révérence au souverain. Il s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Belle ne les quitta pas des yeux et remarqua leur étonnement. Puis, le regard du roi ainsi que celui de ses acolytes se posèrent sur la princesse. Le roi lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit avec une certaine hésitation. En se levant, elle sentit les effets de l'alcool. Pourquoi avait-elle bu avec cet inconnu ? A mesure que la distance se réduisait avec le roi, elle tentait de rassembler ses idées.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous réellement ce don ? demanda le roi.

Belle était confuse. De quel don parlait-il ?

\- Je vous l'assure votre Majesté, intervint Jones.

\- Un don ? Quel don ? demanda la princesse, toujours aussi perdue.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, ajouta Jones avec un large sourire.

\- Pouvez-vous oui ou non transformer la paille en or ? demanda le roi en perdant quelque peu patience.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Son cœur s'accéléra et son teint devint blafard. Comment Jones avait-il pu inventer un don pareil ? Personne ne pouvait le faire ! C'était absurde ! Killian s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Je l'ai vue faire de mes propres yeux, annonça-t-il. Cette fille a des pouvoirs magiques incroyables. Vous seriez fou de ne pas la prendre pour épouse.

Belle sentit qu'elle allait défaillir. S'en était trop. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il la vendre ainsi au roi ! Elle n'était pas venue ici pour lui demander sa main, juste de l'aide ! Ses idées s'embrouillaient et aucun son ne voulait franchir les commissures de ses lèvres roses. Sa gorge se serra et l'air commença à lui manquer. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et ne savait plus si on s'adressait à elle ou non. La musique devint un tintamarre de bruit dérangeant et toutes les couleurs des robes et des tapisseries, un tableau abstrait. Comment avait-elle pu perdre ainsi le contrôle ? Qu'avait donc mis Jones dans son verre ? Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi perdue après seulement un petit verre de rhum et un verre de vin ! Le roi s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui releva le menton avec son doigt. Elle vit que ses lèvres bougeaient mais ne compris pas un seul mot.

Depuis son point d'observation où rien ne lui avait échappé, Rumplestiltskin se sentait nerveux. Il avait peur que son frère s'en prenne à elle.

\- Dis non et trouve une autre idée, murmura-t-il dans sa direction. Personne ne peut transformer la paille en or !

Il souffla sur sa main en espérant que ses paroles atteignent les oreilles de la princesse.

\- Oui ! répondit Jones en partant dans les aigus et en secouant l'épaule de la princesse pour qu'elle acquiesce de la tête.

Belle ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que le visage du souverain s'illuminait. Si Jones disait vrai, le royaume n'aurait plus de problèmes de liquidités et pourrait financer toutes les campagnes d'extensions et mener toutes les guerres à leurs succès. Marcus prit la main de Belle et la leva, face à la foule.

\- Mes amis, dit-il à voix haute, cette jeune femme prétend pouvoir transformer la paille en or.

Des rires émanèrent de l'audience.

\- Vérifions, annonça le roi alors que deux serviteurs apportaient un rouet et de la paille. Démontrez-nous vos talents.

La peur saisit la princesse au ventre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Son corps était comme paralysé et ses mots enfermés au fond de sa gorge.

\- Elle a besoin d'être dans un endroit calme pour se concentrer, dit Jones en voyant que la princesse ne bougeait pas.

\- Très bien, répondit le roi.

La princesse fut emmenée au sommet d'une tour dans une pièce remplie de paille. Elle fut invitée à entrer pendant que les deux servantes apportaient le rouet.

\- Je vous laisse trois nuits, informa-t-il. Si dans trois nuits toute la paille de cette pièce n'est pas transformée en or, votre tête sera tranchée et envoyée à votre père. Avez-vous bien compris?

\- Oui… oui, votre Majesté, bégaya-t-elle avec difficultés en sentant sa gorge se desserrer quelque peu.

\- Vous êtes si belle, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Il serait dommage que votre vie s'arrête si brutalement.

\- Promettez-vous de sauver mon peuple, si je… je réussi?

\- Vous avez ma parole.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la peur la saisit. Elle régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac contre le mur. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le sol froid en pierre et fondit en larmes.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_


	6. Le monstre sous la dalle

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici la suite de cette revisite du conte de Rumplestiltskin. Cette fois-ci Belle est dans la tour et doit transformer la paille en or. Mais comment faire? J'espère que sa "rencontre" avec Rumple va vous plaire. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler sur le pourquoi j'ai mis des guillemets :P  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le monstre sous la dalle**

Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas raté une miette des événements. Il se précipita dans le couloir et dans le vestibule, ouvrit un passage secret. Il connaissait le château comme sa poche et ses corridors n'avaient aucun secret pour lui car il les avait tant explorés lors de ses parties de cache-cache avec son frère. Leur mère leur avait pourtant interdit d'y aller car ces couloirs avaient été construits il y avait plusieurs siècles. Ils étaient humides, sombres et instables. Mais Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas peur. Il alluma une torche qu'il avait laissée juste derrière la porte et se rendit au sommet de la tour par un escalier parallèle qui était jadis utilisé par les serviteurs pour apporter de l'eau et autres friandises aux invités d'honneur. Mais il y avait environ cent ans, la fonction de cette tour était d'enfermer les prisonniers de marque. De nombreux traître à la couronne avaient attendus des mois entiers leur exécution. Et depuis, plus aucun domestique ne fut autorisé à emprunter le couloir secret.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Rumplestiltskin souleva la lourde dalle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa tête, recevant de la poussière de granit sur le visage. Il souffla un coup pour la faire partir. Puis, il leva suffisamment la pierre pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce remplie de paille. Soudain, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant la princesse se pencher dangereusement par la fenêtre.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça ! cria-t-il avant de s'accroupir.

La dalle se referma immédiatement sur lui. Belle fit volte-face et son regard balaya la pièce alors que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'elle haletait.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment du rouet qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle le caressa de ses doigts fins et se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas enchanté. Puis, elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle tira sur la poignée de toutes ses forces mais le verrou ne céda pas. Elle frappa de ses poings deux fois la porte.

\- Eh ? Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle colla son oreille contre le bois mais n'entendit rien. Le couloir était certainement désert. En se retournant face à la pièce, elle vit une dalle plus haute que les autres. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et la dalle se reposa sur le sol ! Elle sursauta. Que se passait-il dans cette pièce ? Elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla et tenta avec ses doigts délicats de soulever la pierre. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne bougea pas.

Après avoir fixé cette dalle pendant de longues minutes, se demandant si elle ne perdait pas la tête, la princesse prit de la paille et s'assit au rouet. Elle fit tourner la roue mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait était une sorte de corde torsadée. Elle remit de la paille et tenta de se concentrer, son regard fixé sur la corde.

\- Allez, transforme-toi en or.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Son peuple comptait sur elle. Elle remit de la paille dans le rouet et continua son labeur. Soudainement, le bruit d'une pierre se remettant en place l'interrompit. Elle se retourna et trouva un plateau avec une tasse de thé et des biscuits juste devant la dalle qu'elle avait vu bouger !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Je… je m'appelle Belle. Je suis la princesse d'Avonlea. Vous pouvez vous montrer. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'assit sur le sol et huma le parfum fumé du thé. La personne qui le lui avait apporté avait même mis un peu de miel dedans et l'avait brassé ! Elle prit un petit sablé qu'elle trempa dans le liquide chaud et le mangea avec délectation.

\- Merci pour la collation. J'en avais besoin.

Elle regarda un instant le rouet, le cœur lourd. Que devait-elle faire ? Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que quelqu'un la regardait depuis sous la dalle ! Elle sursauta et lâcha la tasse qui émit un petit son. La dalle retomba immédiatement.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ne voyant pas la dalle bouger, elle ramassa la tasse qu'elle venait de laisser tomber.

\- Oh… Oh non… Je suis désolée mais… Elle est, bafouilla Belle en tournant la tasse entre ses doigts. Je… Je regrette… Je l'ai ébréchée… Mais c'est à peine… Si ça se voit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une tasse, lui répondit une voix qui venait de dessous.

A nouveau, elle sursauta. Puis, elle se rassit le plus confortablement possible pour entamer une conversation avec son bienfaiteur.

\- Montrez-vous, invita Belle de sa voix douce et chaude. J'aimerai vous remercier.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que vous auriez peur, murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas être effrayée.

\- Elles disent toutes cela.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Belle bien intriguée.

\- Toutes les femmes du château.

\- Je ne suis pas une dame de ce château, expliqua-t-elle. Je viens d'une contrée lointaine de ce royaume. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on ne jugeait pas une personne sur son apparence mais sur ce qu'elle a au fond du cœur.

\- Je suis un monstre, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez apporté du thé et des biscuits. Cela me montre que vous êtes une bonne personne qui pense au bien-être d'autrui. Vous êtes sans aucun doute la personne la plus gentille de ce château. Vous n'avez rien d'un monstre.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Sous la dalle, Rumplestiltskin s'était recroquevillé. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait des mots gentils depuis la mort d'Ella et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il en profite. Car dès qu'elle le verrait, elle le rejetterait avec un cri d'effroi.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-elle afin de briser le silence.

\- Pour devenir reine ? supposa-t-il.

\- Non, non pas du tout. Je ne m'intéresse ni au roi, ni au trône et encore moins au pouvoir.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes venue au bal, rappela-t-il.

\- Jamais je n'épouserai quelqu'un comme Marcus. Il est bien trop superficiel. Non, je suis venue demander de l'aide au roi pour repousser les ogres car ces derniers ont franchis la frontière et ont déjà détruit quelques villages. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas en si bon chemin. Bientôt, ils seront à la porte de la cité où se trouve le château de mon père. Des dizaines de personnes sont déjà mortes. Et si personne ne fait rien, ils envahiront toute la région. Comme je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma tour d'ivoire à voir mon peuple souffrir, j'ai décidé d'agir.

\- Vous êtes très courageuse, releva-t-il.

A ce compliment, elle sourit.

\- Voyez-vous, continua-t-elle. Si je ne transforme pas toute cette paille en or, mes efforts auront été vains et mon peuple mourra.

\- Avez-vous déjà réussi à le faire ?

\- Non jamais, admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. C'était une idée farfelue de ce monsieur… Killian Jones.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'écouter.

\- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui… enfin de réputation. C'est quelqu'un de mauvais qui ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent et au pouvoir. Il n'était que le fils d'un marchant, mais en jouant les balances et en faisant éliminer ses ennemis, il est parvenu jusqu'à au titre de commandant de la flotte royale.

\- Un vrai monstre, constata-t-elle.

\- Il vous a certainement piégée pour une bonne raison.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il était au bal ?

\- Peut-être tentait-il de décrocher un rôle plus important au sein du gouvernement de mon f… du roi ?

Belle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il buta dans son explication. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

\- Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici, proposa Rumplestiltskin.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais si je m'enfuis, le roi sera furieux et je préfère ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il fera en représailles.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais me remettre au travail et espérer qu'avec beaucoup de volonté, la paille se transformera en or.

\- Etes-vous magicienne?

\- Non… je ne crois pas, répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais essayé de lancer de sort ou de préparer une potion. Mais comme il y a de la magie dans ce monde, je vais me raccrocher à cet espoir.

\- Je vais vous laisser, princesse. J'ai du travail.

\- Appelez-moi Belle, monsieur…?

Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne capta aucun son. Elle remit la tasse sur le plateau et se rassit à son rouet, la boule au ventre. Plus les heures passaient et plus son angoisse grandissait. A tout moment, elle essuyait ses larmes. Le sommeil commença à la gagner très tard dans la nuit, quand la lune brillait très fort et que les hiboux hululaient au loin dans les bois. Elle s'installa confortablement dans la paille, se mit en position fœtale, serrant sa robe contre elle et ferma les yeux.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin profita que tout le monde dans le château dorme pour s'introduire dans la grande bibliothèque royale. Ici se trouvait tous les ouvrages écrits depuis le début de l'invention de l'écriture par tous les écrivains, clercs et magiciens du royaume. La pièce était immense. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères allant jusqu'au plafond, donnant le vertige. De nombreuses échelles permettaient d'accéder aux volumes les plus inaccessibles. Des passerelles et des escaliers en colimaçon reliaient les sections entre elles.

Alors qu'il était enfant, Rumplestiltskin avait passé de nombreuses heures avec sa mère à découvrir tout le savoir qui était renfermé dans cette pièce. Les plus grandes histoires lui avaient permis de rêver et de voyager dans des mondes imaginaires rencontrant des pirates, des sorcières, des lutins ou encore des dragons. Combien de fois s'était-il vu sur le dos d'un grand cheval blanc aller secourir les princesses en danger des griffes des monstres les plus terrifiants?

En passant devant les livres de contes, il ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique. Il caressa les ouvrages du bout de ses phalanges. Mais ce soir-là, il n'était pas à la recherche d'un livre pour s'endormir. Il monta un escalier métallique en colimaçon sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il traversa une première passerelle qui longeait les livres de cuisine. Puis il monta encore d'un niveau pour atteindre l'espace réservé aux sciences occultes, tout en haut.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut prit de vertiges et s'agrippa à la barrière de peur de tomber de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. La table de lecture, tout en bas était si minuscule que même une souris ne pourrait pas prendre place sur la chaise. Ses mains étaient froides et moites. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et sa respiration saccadée ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il avala péniblement sa salive et se tourna face aux livres, tentant d'oublier le vide qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Il y avait tellement d'ouvrages qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Astronomie, alchimie, médecine, talismanie, symbolisme, numérologie… magie! Il attrapa le premier livre, un gros volume vert émeraude orné de symboles étranges dorés plus large que l'espace entre son pouce et son indexe. Il dût le prendre à deux mains et fut déséquilibré dès qu'il quittât le tablard, manquant de le faire basculer par dessus la rambarde! Il s'assit immédiatement et posa le livre sur le sol. Il était en sueur et son cœur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en souffrait. Respirer devenait douloureux.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit que le jour se levait déjà. Pris de panique, il remit le livre à sa place et dévala le premier escalier, traversa la passerelle en courant et descendit tout aussi rapidement le dernier escalier. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher, la porte s'ouvrit! Il se précipita contre l'étagère des livres de droit et celle-ci pivota. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture et la referma aussitôt. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait vu. Il remercia sa bonne étoile, s'appuyant contre le revers de l'étagère et se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol.

La fatigue le gagnait. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis la nuit dernière et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se releva avec difficulté et emprunta le couloir sombre et humide jusqu'aux cuisines. Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le rideau, les cuisiniers étaient déjà en pleine effervescence. Les bruits et les odeurs se mélangeaient tout comme les ordres des différents chefs de cuisine. On préparait des plateaux de fruits, grillait de la viande, brassait le porridge dans le chaudron, trempait des feuilles de menthe dans l'eau chaude, découpait des tartes de fruits secs et sortait le pain du fournil. Souhaitant être invisible, Rumplestiltskin se courba en avant, laissant ses mèches ondulées lui camoufler le visage et traversa entre les allées cette cuisine jusqu'à la cave où était son lit. Mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il atteigne son but.

\- Vas chercher du bois pour entretenir le feu, beugla une grosse cuisinière qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Plus vite que ça! Le roi et ses invités ont faim.

Il s'exécuta en silence, son corps fonctionnant au ralenti. Ses gestes étaient si lents qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler. Néanmoins, il serra les dents et apporta des bûches de la remise à bois.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! râla le préposé aux viandes, Dambert. J'ai presque dû demander à un dragon de venir. Prends le soufflet et assure-toi que ce feu reste vif.

Il s'assit dans la suie et prit l'objet, l'ouvrant tout grand, puis le refermant. Soudainement, les flammes reprirent de la vigueur et une vague de chaleur lui heurta le visage, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Il continua sous les ordres secs du cuisinier. Les braises volatiles lui brûlaient les yeux. Ces derniers se mirent à couler comme s'il avait coupé un oignon. Une goutte brûlant de jus de viande tomba sur sa main, provoquant une terrible douleur qui lui fit pousser un petit cri.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurnicher comme un gosse ! grogna le cuisinier. Du nerf! Allez, allez, on se remue ou tu auras des coups de bâton ! Souffle-moi sur ces braises, sale monstre bon à rien !

Ces paroles l'atteignirent droit au cœur comme un coup de poignard. La douleur de plus en plus vive le fit se courber sur lui-même, ralentissant ses gestes et lui valant de se faire houspiller. Il reçut également deux coups de bottes dans les côtes. Une fois sa tâche terminée, le visage et la chemise couverte de suie et de taches de graisse liquide, il s'écroula sur son lit en pleurs. Il n'était rien et personne ne viendrait le réconforter. Il n'était qu'un monstre pleurnichard sans grand talent. Il prit la couverture qu'Ella lui avait donnée et la serra très fort contre lui. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette cruelle réalité.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**_


	7. Cette paille qui ne veut pas se transfor

**Hello les Oncers!  
Voici la suite avec cette fois, la rencontre physique entre Belle et Rumple. Le problème de la magie pour transformer la paille en or va aussi être évoqué.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Cette paille qui ne veut pas se changer en or**

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent au travers de la pièce circulaire par la petite fenêtre restée entrouverte. Un petit oiseau se posa sur le rebord et se mit à pépier. Le son répétitif et strident tira la princesse de son sommeil. Cette dernière s'étira dans la paille et bailla. Elle se frotta les yeux et constata que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un mauvais rêve était bien réel. Le rouet l'attendait silencieusement au centre de la pièce, entouré de dizaines de bottes de paille.

Après avoir observer l'agitation au village derrière les douves, Belle se remit au rouet et fila une bonne partie de la journée sans parvenir à transformer le moindre bout de paille en or. A chaque fois que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était enfermée dans cette tour. Pendant de longues minutes, elle fixa la dalle en pierre, espérant la voir se soulever et pouvoir discuter avec le mystérieux personnage qui veillait sur elle. Elle pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé et que personne n'ait vu qu'il lui avait rendu visite.

Peu avant quinze heures, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna d'un coup. Le roi Marcus se tenait droit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son torse était bombé et son menton levé lui donnait un air hautain.

\- Alors princesse, où est mon or ? demanda-t-il, les mains jointes dans le dos et en s'avança très lentement.

\- Je… je dois être angoissée, justifia-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas.

\- Pensez à la raison qui fait que vous êtes dans cette pièce. Pensez à votre peuple qui souffre, aux soldats qui ne font que d'enchaîner les défaites et aux ogres qui progressent. Pensez à l'impuissance de votre père face à cette situation. Il suffit que vous transformiez cette paille en or pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Elle déglutit péniblement et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses mains devinrent froides et moites. Son cœur s'accéléra.

\- Si vous réussissez, vous ne sauverez pas seulement votre peuple, vous deviendrez la reine de ce royaume. Tous vous aduleront. Mais si vous échouez, Hades se fera une joie de faire subir les pires supplices à votre âme pour l'éternité.

\- S'il vous plaît, votre Majesté. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Il y avait quelque chose de glacial dans son regard. Le roi rêvait certes qu'elle réussisse afin de s'assurer une prospérité presque éternelle, mais il semblait également jouir de la voir trembler de peur. Il se dit que si le deuxième cas se produisait, il retirerait ses terres au seigneur Maurice et les donnerait à un allier bien plus puissant afin d'aller conquérir les terres vierges se trouvant de l'autre côté de la frontière. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucun talent magique. Car sinon, pourquoi ce bougre de Maurice refusait-il de payer les taxes?

\- Mon roi, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence avant de lui demander un service. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir et mes mains tremblent. Il me faut de l'énergie pour travailler.

\- Je ferai le nécessaire, promit-il.

Lorsqu'il partit, elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte et se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol froid. Son regard se perdit entre les bottes de paille.

Après avoir englouti son repas, Belle se remit au travail. Elle essaya de penser à son peuple, à son enfance heureuse, à la colère qu'elle avait ressentie l'autre soir quand Jones avait vendu ses prétendus talents au roi. Elle passa par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. Car elle savait que la magie réagissait aux émotions. Mais malgré ses efforts, aucun fil ne se transforma en or. De rage, elle donna un gros coup de pied dans une botte de paille et manqua de se briser un os en heurtant le mur !

Quand la nuit tomba, elle s'appuya à la fenêtre et scruta le ciel étoilé. Elle s'agenouilla et joignit ses mains, murmurant une petite prière à l'étoile bleue. D'après les légendes que lui avait racontées sa mère, cette étoile pouvait réaliser tous les rêves. Il suffisait d'y croire très fort.

Soudain, un tintement sourd la fit se retourner brusquement, ses cheveux volant par dessus son épaule. Une clé se trouvait sur le sol. Elle s'avança gentiment, se baissa et la saisit. C'était une clé lourde en fer. S'approchant de la porte, elle la plongea dans la serrure. Aucune résistance ne se fit sentir. Mais elle n'osa pas la tourner. Et si un garde se trouvait juste derrière ?

\- Il n'y a personne, lui dit la petite voix sous les dalles.

\- Merci pour le cadeau, répondit-elle en mettant la clé dans sa poche, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, fuir n'est pas la solution.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous tue.

\- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi ?demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la dalle mobile.

\- Parce que vous n'est pas venue ici pour devenir reine. Vous êtes venue pour sauver votre peuple. Vous êtes une vraie héroïne comme celles qui sont dans les livres. Vous avez été piégée et vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Vous aimez la lecture ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Beaucoup. Depuis tout petit, ma mère me lisait des histoires et je n'ai jamais arrêté.

Belle se demandait comment un domestique pouvait avoir accès à ce savoir. Elle imagina que le roi Marcus n'était pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui toucher ses précieux livres. Car elle savait que la bibliothèque de ce château recelait de véritables trésors.

\- J'ai entendu tant d'histoires à propos de la bibliothèque de ce château, confia Belle. Ma mère me disait que quand Marius était le roi, tous les souverains du royaume ainsi que leurs familles, les nobles et les enchanteurs pouvaient venir consulter ces livres.

\- Marcus n'est pas comme mon… notre ancien roi, se corrigea-t-il de justesse. Avez-vous réussi à transformer la paille en or?

\- Non malheureusement, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pourtant essayé mais rien ne se passe.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Belle. Le roi fit son entrée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A qui parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il en balayant la pièce de son regard perçant. J'avais expressément demandé à mes gardes de ne laisser personne monter dans la tour.

\- Personne n'est venu, répondit Belle en se relevant et en chassant les brins de paille de sa robe froissée.

\- Alors avec qui conversez-vous ?

\- Une souris ! Oui, une petite souris grise qui s'est enfuie. Vous lui avez fait peur.

Elle était nerveuse mais tentait de le dissimuler. Le poids du regard de Marcus s'intensifiait et elle avait l'impression qu'un pan de montagne était en train de lui tomber sur la tête. Il la fixa encore quelques longues secondes, puis avança dans la pièce à grands pas, dégainant son épée. Il donna de grands coups dans les bottes de paille ! Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé là, il aurait eu le corps transpercé.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa hauteur, il la saisit brutalement à la gorge. Par réflexe, Belle s'agrippa à sa main pour tenter de lui faire lâcher son étreinte. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et l'air lui manquait. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte tentant d'avaler de l'air.

Puis, il la lâcha d'un coup et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, toussant et se tenant la gorge à deux mains.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'ici j'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur tout le monde, rappela-t-il sèchement. Si vous mentez, le malheureux sera écartelé sous vos yeux. Puis, je m'occuperais de vous personnellement. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ma salle de torture ?

Elle acquiesça d'un timide mouvement de la tête.

\- Bien. Alors ne vous moquez pas de moi.

\- Jamais… jamais je ne me le permettrai votre Majesté, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, elle fondit en larmes, allongée sur le sol et empoignant sa robe comme un mouchoir. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin qui avait tout entendu de la conversation, nourrissait une colère non négligeable à l'encontre de son frère. Il rêvait de l'attacher dans la machine à écarteler et de tourner très lentement la roue en entendant ses tendons, puis ses articulations craquer alors qu'il lui confierait toutes ses frustrations, toute la colère qu'il avait engrangée depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait été couronné roi, Marcus avait fait exécuter un nombre impressionnants de domestiques trop curieux, de nobles complotant contre lui, de paysans organisant des révoltes ou encore des femmes aux mœurs légères. Aucune de ces personnes n'avaient eu droit à un procès équitable, laissant planer le doute de leur culpabilité. Rumplestiltskin s'était souvent demandé comment son frère, avec qui il adorait attraper des papillons, avait pu devenir aussi cruel. Etait-ce le pouvoir qui lui était monté à la tête ?

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant une fois ses larmes séchées, Belle se rassit au rouet mais sans faire tourner la roue.

\- J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, confia Rumplestiltskin, assis sous la dalle.

Belle se retourna et regarda en direction de la dalle mobile.

\- Vous êtes revenu ? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui, je… je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner, avoua-t-il. Alors, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la magie.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-elle avec une grande curiosité.

\- Oui, dit-il. Regardez la fenêtre et ne vous retournez pas.

Il souleva lentement la dalle qui était assez lourde, faisant attention de ne pas se pincer les doigts, ni de la faire pivoter et de se la prendre sur la tête. La princesse ne put résister à l'envie de le voir. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière et vit un livre sortir de sous le sol. C'était un très gros ouvrage qui avait l'air très ancien. Mais ce qui la frappa furent les mains écailleuses verdâtres qui le tenaient ! Ses ongles étaient cendrés et ses doigts légèrement tordus. Belle aurait dû avoir peur ou peut-être même du dégoût mais elle ne ressentit ni l'un ni l'autre. La curiosité était plus forte. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds aussi discrètement qu'une souris.

La personne qui se cachait sous la dalle tentait d'une main de soulever la pierre et de l'autre de pousser l'ouvrage. Belle se baissa et mit sa main sur la couverture du livre frôlant la main écailleuse.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Rumplestiltskin qui lâcha la dalle sur le livre et manqua de pincer la main de la princesse. Je… je suis désolé ! Vous ai-je blessée ?

\- Non, non pas du tout. Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa Belle avec douceur. Je vais tenir la dalle et vous allez pousser le livre.

Ce fut ce qu'ils firent au seul détail que Belle tomba sur son derrière et tira la pierre en arrière de plusieurs centimètres. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un petit être aux cheveux ondulés et au visage entièrement verdâtre disparaître comme un chat dans le corridor sombre sous ses pieds.

\- N'ayez pas peur, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. Je ne vous jugerai pas.

\- Je suis un monstre, dit-il d'une petite voix qui semblait déjà lointaine.

\- Vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas comme ces personnes qui vous traitent de monstre. Non, moi je vois une personne au grand cœur. Venez.

Elle tendit sa main dans le trou et attendit. Rumplestiltskin s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et voyait cette main tendue. Elle était claire comme la lune et semblait si douce. Le contraste était saisissant avec l'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir secret. Il avança lentement sa main. La distance se réduisit petit à petit. Ses phalanges touchèrent les siennes. Belle les referma sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides et étonnamment douces. La peur le gagna et il retira sa main. De son côté, Belle l'encouragea à recommencer. Il s'avança timidement puis laissa la princesse toucher sa main.

\- Vous voyez, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Dans le noir, il ne put retenir un petit sourire.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Rumplestiltskin, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Enchantée Rumplestiltskin. Je m'appelle Belle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Belle.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, princesse.

\- Belle, insista-t-elle. D'où vient votre nom ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu auparavant.

\- Il vient de… de mon apparence, expliqua-t-il. Regardez l'aspect de ma peau.

Il s'avança et la lumière éclaira sa main et son poignet. Belle découvrit une peau écailleuse, quelque peu froissée. Sous certains angles, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était ridée. En ne voyant que sa main, elle ne pouvait pas savoir quel âge il pouvait avoir. Des reflets verdâtres et dorés faisaient ressortir tous les détails. Belle trouvait ses mains très jolies. Elle y voyait des mains qui avaient beaucoup travaillé et qui étaient différentes des mains des personnes ordinaires. Ses ongles étaient mats et cendrés. L'extrémité de ses phalanges était également cendrée.

\- Si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'appeler Rumple.

\- Rumple, avez-vous toujours été ainsi ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Belle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un ait pu donner un nom pareil à un enfant. Elle supposa qu'on le lui avait donné à un certain moment pour se moquer de lui.

\- Est-ce important ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

\- Oui, car quelqu'un vous a donné ce nom pour effacer la personne que vous étiez.

Un silence s'installa. Elle avait donc raison. Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Sans le vouloir, elle avait probablement réveillé de douloureux souvenirs. Elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant qu'elle ne le ferait pas fuir.

\- Une malédiction. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai.

\- Quel était votre nom avant l'accident ?

\- Ce n'était pas un accident ! s'emporta-t-il. J'ai été maudit à cause de ce que mon père avait fait à un ange !

Elle attendit quelques minutes. Depuis où elle se trouvait, elle l'entendait respirer bruyamment par la bouche. Une fois calmé, elle reposa sa question.

\- Quel était votre nom avant la malédiction ?

\- Mon nom d'avant n'a aucune importance, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Tout ce qui compte est ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis rien d'autre que Rumplestiltskin.

\- Eh bien Rumple, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Le sujet était clos. Elle savait qu'elle se heurtait à un mur et que d'insister ne la mènerait nulle part.

\- Venez à la lumière et consultons ce livre ensemble, proposa-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Il y en a d'autres, confia-t-il nerveusement. Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque.

Belle l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir souterrain. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. Néanmoins, imaginer ce qu'il avait pu entendre comme monstruosités sur son physique faisait naître de la rage au creux de son estomac. Elle referma la dalle et s'installa dans la paille avec le gros livre sur les genoux.

\- Les principes fondamentaux de la magie, lut-elle en tournant la page de couverture.

La nuit était installée depuis déjà un long moment lorsque Rumplestiltskin revint. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque à la seule lueur de sa petite lanterne. Il avait sélectionné quelques livres qu'il attacha ensemble avec une ceinture en cuir. Il les porta sur son dos frêle à travers tout le château. Quand il arriva finalement en haut de la tour, il s'effondra au sol, en sueur et hors d'haleine.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Belle entendit un bruit sourd qui venait d'en dessous. Elle ferma le livre et le cacha dans la paille. Puis, se leva et colla son oreille contre la porte.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle alla coller son oreille contre la dalle.

\- Etes-vous de retour ? murmura-t-elle.

Mais là encore, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Après de longues minutes d'attente, elle retourna à sa lecture. Mais à peine installée, la dalle grinça et se déplaça.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider?

\- Oui, bien sûre, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la dalle.

Il lui fit parvenir les ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et disparut aussitôt. Belle n'eut pas le temps ni de le remercier, ni de savoir s'il avait découvert quelque chose. Quand Rumplestiltskin revint, il lança un sac sur le sol contenant des victuailles. Elle étala sur une petite couverture du fromage, de la viande séchée, du pain, du raisin, des petits gâteaux et même de l'ananas. Ce fruit étant très rare, il n'était servi qu'à la table du roi lors de grandes occasions. Belle apprécia beaucoup qu'il lui permette de goûter à ce fruit si mystérieux. La princesse était morte de faim. Elle prit le gros morceau de fromage et en coupa un bout avec le couteau. Mais avant de mordre dedans, elle invita son bienfaiteur à partager ce repas.

\- Je… je ne suis pas autorisé à manger avec les nobles, avoua-t-il timidement, assis dans sa cachette.

\- Ici, je ne suis pas une princesse. Juste une prisonnière. Venez. Sortez de votre trou.

\- Vous allez avoir peur.

\- Je vous promets que non, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Si vous voulez, je fermerai les yeux. J'aimerai beaucoup partager ce repas avec vous.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis accepta. Il sortit lentement sa tête du trou afin de s'assurer que ses yeux soient bien fermés. Puis, il se hissa dans la pièce en poussant sur ses bras et s'aidant de ses jambes.

\- Merci de me tenir compagnie, dit Belle. Vous êtes certainement la dernière personne à qui je parlerai avant de mourir.

\- Vous ne croyez pas aux miracles ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme aux fées et à la magie, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle tâta le sol avec sa main à la recherche du raisin rouge qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Rumplestiltskin décrocha un grain et l'approcha de sa main. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Il retira la sienne brutalement et elle lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si timide ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Je ne suis pas timide, rétorqua-t-il. C'est juste que vous… vous êtes une fille.

Cette explication la fit sourire et elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Vous avez peur des filles ?

\- Non… bien sûr que non, répondit-il en découpant le morceau d'ananas avec précision.

Puis, il découpa le fromage et la viande séchée. Il fit même une tartine qu'il lui offrit.

\- Pratiquez-vous la magie ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non, je sais juste comment préparer une pommade à base de plantes pour aider à cicatriser des plaies superficielles, avoua-t-il en prenant un morceau de fromage.

Cet aveu ne la rassura pas du tout. Elle sentait son angoisse grandir à nouveau. Pourquoi perdait-elle du temps avec lui alors qu'elle devrait être en train de filer ?

\- C'est un bon début, répondit-elle nerveusement.

\- Et vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, admit-elle. Une fois, j'ai réussi à ce qu'une plante mourante reprenne vie. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela de la magie.

Rumplestiltskin remplit deux gobelets d'eau et en tendit un à la princesse qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Mais la malheureuse inclina le verre avant d'avoir touché ses lèvres et quelques gouttes de liquide tombèrent sur sa robe.

\- Quelle maladroite ! pesta-t-elle contre elle même.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau. Votre robe va sécher. Attendez, je vais vous aider, proposa-t-il en prenant le gobelet.

Il s'approcha lentement et quand le bord en étain toucha ses lèvres, il l'inclina gentiment. Avec son autre main, il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés qui cachait son visage. Belle sentit que son doigt effleurait sa joue. Une légère chair de poule se dessina progressivement sur son visage d'ange. Rumplestiltskin profita de sa proximité pour observer sa beauté. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi belle et d'aussi près. Sans s'y attendre, Belle posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Mais Rumplestiltskin sursauta et s'éloigna brutalement, lâchant le verre parterre.

\- Oh excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ce… ce n'est rien, princesse. Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non, ne partez pas ! réclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Rumplestiltskin fut pris de panique et se pétrifia ! Elle était juste devant lui et le voyait. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crût bien qu'il allait exploser. Il sentait son regard doux glisser sur son corps chétif. Elle le voyait tout entier de la pointe de ses cheveux ondulés à ses bottes usées en passant par sa chemise trop large, raccommodée et tachée. Elle observait son visage maudit, comme intriguée. Pourquoi ne hurlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ? Il gigota et tenta de se remettre le plus vite possible sur ses jambes et de sauter dans le trou mais elle le retint par le bras.

\- Ne fuyez pas.

\- Je suis un monstre… confia-t-il en baissant la tête, laissant ses mèche couvrir son visage maudit et se protégeant avec son bras libre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre…. Vous vous voyez plus laid que vous ne l'êtes.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que je vois dans le miroir et ce que tout le monde me dit.

\- Voyez au-delà du miroir, dit-elle avec douceur. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ce que vous voyez. Vous êtes une bonne personne remplie d'empathie, d'amour et de compassion.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, murmura-t-il très mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver la formule magique qui me permettra de transformer la paille en or. Que diriez-vous de prendre le livre sur les sorts primitifs?

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il accepta. Chacun s'assit dans un tas de paille. Ils passèrent la nuit à parcourir les nombreuses pages de ces épais grimoires dans un silence de cathédrale.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_


	8. La force des sentiments

**Hello les Oncers!**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires très encourageants! Voici donc la suite de cette revisite avec une petite dispute Rumbelle (bah oui, ils ont un caractère fort et ne lâchent rien :P ), une visite du roi dans le donjon (va-t-il trouver une montagne d'or?) et le retour de Killian Jones.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon weekend!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La force des sentiments**

Au petit matin, une fois les livres cachés sous la dalle et un dernier regard vers la princesse endormie dans la paille, Rumplestiltskin quitta le donjon exténué. Il avait lu tellement de sorts différents que tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ses yeux coulaient à cause du manque de sommeil et de la lecture intensive de la nuit. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose: s'écrouler sur son matelas de fortune. Mais à peine arrivé dans la cuisine, on lui demanda d'aller chercher du bois, puis d'aller aider le meunier à mettre les sacs de farine dans la remise.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi ce monstre inutile est là ? demanda Dambert, le préposé aux viandes, qui essuya de la sueur de son front avec sa manche après avoir envoyé Rumplestiltskin rechercher du bois.

\- C'était Ella qui voulait absolument qu'il reste, répondit Metta la pâtissière. Je crois que la pauvre petite le considérait comme son petit frère.

\- Ella est morte, rappela Dambert sans une once de compassion.

\- Il nous rend bien service, ajouta Guilda, la plus jeune pâtissière qui plaçait des fruits sur un gâteau.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez des cousins qui rêveraient d'être à sa place, continua-t-il. Fichons-le dehors.

Rumplestiltskin lâcha les bûches de bois qu'il tenait. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux plus vite que lorsqu'il coupait les oignons. Son cœur se brisa comme une carafe de vin sur les dalles de pierre et s'en alla à toutes jambes. Il traversa la cuisine sans se retourner et s'engouffra dans la cave. Il contourna les sacs de pommes de terre et se jeta sur sa paillasse. Il attrapa le miroir fendu sous son coussin et observa son visage maudit. Belle avait tord. Il était réellement un monstre. Un monstre tellement laid que personne ne pouvait aimer. Il enfonça son visage dans son coussin et éclata en sanglots.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Belle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle leva la tête, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et regarda en direction de la porte. Quand elle vit qui l'avait si brutalement sortie des bras de Morphée, elle s'agita.

\- Votre Majesté, dit Belle en se levant précipitamment pour lui adresser ses respects.

Le roi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait avec étonnement. Il s'avança vers le rouet et saisit le fil qui avait été filé. Belle vit un reflet doré sur le fil entre ses doigts.

\- C'est donc vrai, murmura le souverain qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Belle s'avança et regarda à son tour le fil.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il.

La princesse d'Avonlea se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se rappelait qu'à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit, elle avait pris place au rouet, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le fil se transformer en or. A moins que la lueur de la lune ne lui ait pas permis de le voir. Si cela avait fonctionné, elle se demandait bien quel sort elle avait utilisé. Ou alors, était-ce Rumplestiltskin qui avait ce don…

\- C'est de la magie, dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Montrez-moi.

\- Je… je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'insurgea-t-il.

Comment cette petite dinde osait-elle refuser quelque chose à son roi ?

\- Il me faut beaucoup de patience et de concentration, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin au lever du soleil pour transformer toute la paille en or. S'il reste le moindre brin, je vous emmène à l'échafaud.

Une fois ses menaces proférées, il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Belle s'assit lourdement au rouet et contempla le fil. Comment cela avait-il été possible ? Elle se leva et fouilla les bottes de paille à la recherche des grimoires. Où diable Rumplestiltskin les avait-il cachés ? Soudain, la panique la gagna. Elle se jeta à terre et tenta de bouger la dalle. Ses ongles se cassèrent contre la pierre qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La princesse frappa le sol.

\- S'il te plaît, ouvre cette dalle ! supplia-t-elle.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se rassit au rouet et prit le fil d'or entre ses doigts. Mais qui était-il pour passer autant de temps avec une étrangère ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Lui qui croyait n'être qu'un monstre, était bien plus que cela. Il avait un grand cœur rempli d'amour, mais il n'en était certainement pas conscient à cause de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Il était doux, gentil et généreux. Belle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en pensant à son bienfaiteur.

Rumplestiltskin ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi. Belle fut soulagée de le voir mais également paniquée en voyant toute la paille qui restait à transformer.

\- Excusez-moi, Belle, dit-il en sortant du trou avec un sac de nourriture. J'ai été retenu en cuisine.

Il lui tendit le sac sans la regarder. Il resta assit au sol, la tête baissée et le visage dissimulé derrière ses mèches un peu trop longues. Belle prit place à côté de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, murmura-t-elle. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous avez pris beaucoup de risques.

\- Je vous laisse prendre des forces. J'ai du travail.

Il se leva et s'installa au rouet, toujours la tête baissée.

\- Que vous ont-ils fait ? demanda Belle en l'observant.

\- Mangez et laissez-moi filer.

Elle se leva à son tour et vint vers lui. Quand elle voulut lui dégager le visage, il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Mangez et laissez-moi filer, répéta-t-il, plus sèchement.

\- Qui vous a fait du mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Vous êtes un homme.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme ! s'énerva-t-il. Je suis un monstre !

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction d'un mouvement brusque qui fit voler ses cheveux, découvrant son visage. Il avait du sang sécher sous son nez et une pommette un peu gonflée. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître ses dents mal rangées et très mal entretenues. Belle aurait dû avoir peur. Mais au lieu de fuir et de crier, elle lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Cette attitude le déconcerta.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, dit-elle en s'approchant et en lui mettant la main sur la cuisse. Les monstres sont ceux qui vous ont fait cela.

\- Mais qui êtes vous pour… pour…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Belle se rapprocha lentement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La peur le paralysa, mais cette douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle l'embrasser ? Comment… les questions qu'il se posait disparurent. Puis la peur revint et il se débattit.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Belle qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait interrompu ce baiser.

\- J'ai… j'ai du travail, répondit-il complètement perturbé.

Elle l'observa silencieusement. Il était penché sur le rouet et tirait nerveusement sur le fil qui ne se transformait pas en or. Il pesta, se leva et frappa de ses deux poings sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une douleur vive se propagea dans ses poignets, mais il l'ignora rageusement. Il appuya son front sur la pierre. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous interrompu ce baiser ? demanda Belle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Parce que… articula-t-il nerveusement. Parce que personne ne peut m'aimer.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez, clama Belle.

\- Vous me perturbez ! admit-il.

\- Je vous perturbe ? répéta-t-elle complètement choquée. Vous vous perturbez vous-même. Parce que justement, vous ne croyez pas que quelqu'un puisse vous aimer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ? Vous me ne connaissez même pas !

\- Regardez dans le miroir et vous verrez que vous êtes loin d'être celui que vous croyez être. Vous vous cacher derrière l'image que les autres ont construite.

\- Balivernes, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous n'avez rien d'un monstre.

\- Je suis un monstre ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Est-ce qu'un monstre me porterait à manger ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus de calme possible. M'aiderai à transformer cette paille en or ?

\- Vous êtes têtue ! rétorqua-t-il. On vous l'a déjà dit ?

\- Et vous, vous avez mauvais caractère !

Ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux, campant sur leurs positions. Les poings étaient serrés et leurs mâchoires crispées. Puis, sans un mot, il la contourna et se rassit à son rouet.

\- Qu'allez-vous…

\- Chut. J'ai besoin de calme pour travailler.

Belle ouvrit grand la bouche, prête à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, puis se ravisa. Elle alla bouder dans un coin de la pièce, lui tournant le dos. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin se repassa le fil de sa journée dans les cuisines. Sa haine envers certains cuisiniers était tellement grande qu'il rêvait d'avoir la force de leur faire face et de leur arracher les veines du cou avec les dents. La corde tissée se transforma en fil d'or entre ses doigts.

\- Je… dit-il pour briser le long silence. Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire que vous étiez têtue.

\- Vous êtes pardonné, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et moi je n'avais pas à dire que vous aviez mauvais caractère alors que vous êtes la seule personne capable de me sauver. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le faites-vous ?

\- Faut-il une raison ? répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Il sourit mais ne répondit rien. Se sentant inutile, Belle s'allongea dans la paille et repensa à Avonlea. Pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans cette tour à prier pour que Rumplestiltskin transforme toute la paille en or, son peuple souffrait. Elle espérait que son père et leurs soldats soient assez forts pour empêcher les ogres de pénétrer la cité avant que l'armée du roi n'intervienne.

Belle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit que le soleil commençait à décliner et se dit qu'elle avait suffisamment boudé. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Rumplestiltskin avait déjà transformé une botte de paille en or.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que toute cette paille soit transformée en or avant le lever du soleil.

Elle s'avança et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer toute à l'heure.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, répondit-il avec douceur dans la voix.

Mais soudain, il se mit en colère. Le fil était à nouveau ordinaire.

\- Vous me déconcentrez !

\- Faites une pause, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose. Je ne serai pas long.

Il s'empara du sac qu'il avait amené, s'enfila dans le trou et referma la dalle. Belle s'assit sur le tabouret encore chaud et observa son travail. Comment faisait-il ? Mais avant de commencer à lister ses théories, la porte s'ouvrit et le roi Marcus sourit en voyant l'or enroulé à ses pieds.

\- Je vois que vous avez bien travaillé, constata-t-il. Mais il vous reste encore beaucoup de travail.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, votre Majesté.

\- Votre peuple compte sur vous, rappela-t-il.

\- Je pense à lui à chaque seconde.

\- Avez-vous un dernier souhait ? demanda le souverain.

\- Un dernier souhait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si par hasard demain matin il reste de la paille.

\- J'aimerai… réfléchit-elle, j'aimerai faire une dernière promenade dans le jardin.

\- Très bien, princesse Belle.

Il lui tendit le bras comme un gentleman et elle l'attrapa. Ils sortirent ainsi de la pièce, escortés par un garde qui était resté à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon en silence. En traversant le couloir jusqu'à la sortie, toutes les personnes qui les croisèrent leur firent une révérence. Belle avait vaguement l'impression d'être jalousée par les filles de la cour qui rêvaient d'être reine. Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient était le destin funeste qui attendait la princesse d'Avonlea si Rumplestiltskin ne transformait pas toute la paille en or à temps.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin, le plus grand du royaume. Une armée de petites mains s'occupait de tailler les arbustes aux feuilles jaunes, rouges et orangées, arroser les plants et arracher les mauvaises herbes. Belle était éblouie par toutes ces couleurs et ces senteurs. Toutes ces fleurs étaient tellement belles et fragiles en même temps. Marcus cueillit une rose rouge et la glissa dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous êtes sublime, complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci, votre Majesté, répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Vous me semblez tourmentée.

Belle fut choquée par sa remarque. Comment osait-il ? Il l'avait condamnée à une mort presque certaine et à mesure que l'heure de son exécution approchait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être tourmentée !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi alors que demain vous me tuerez ?

\- Parce que je vous aime.

Sans prévenir, il la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin souleva la dalle après être revenu des cuisines. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et fut surpris de ne pas voir la princesse. Mais ce qui le fit tressaillir fut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte était grande ouverte !

\- Non, Belle ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il poussa la dalle et courut jusqu'à la porte, tendant son oreille dans l'escalier. Il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas. Il se rua ensuite à la fenêtre et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la vit dans bras de son frère qui l'embrassait dans le jardin ! Avait-il été satisfait de son travail inachevé ? Avait-elle accepté sa main ? Était-elle comme toutes les autres filles qui étaient venues au bal ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une princesse aussi belle puisse s'intéresser à un monstre comme lui ? Elle s'était bien moquée de lui ! Il sentit la colère naître au creux de son estomac. Il serra les poings et les dents jusqu'à se faire mal. Son cœur se fendit et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues écailleuses. Il s'était bercé d'illusions. Il retourna dans son trou et referma la dalle.

Belle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Comment osez-vous ? se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Je suis le roi…

\- N'avez-vous aucune dignité, aucun respect !

Elle ne se gêna pas de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. De toute façon, elle allait mourir.

\- Vous ne respectez même pas la promesse que vous avez faite à votre peuple en accédant au trône, pourquoi devriez-vous en avoir pour moi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ramenez-moi dans ma prison, exigea-t-elle.

A peine arrivé dans la cuisine, qu'on lui demanda d'apporter du bois dans la salle aux trophées de chasse. Rumplestiltskin détestait cette pièce. Des dizaines de têtes d'animaux étaient accrochées contre les murs et portaient un regard accusateur sur toutes les personnes s'aventurant dans cet endroit. Son grand-père avait été le plus gros contributeur de cette collection et était le seul à avoir tué un grizzli des montagnes. La légende disait que ce monstre de cinq mètres de haut avait la force de dix hommes dans chacune de ses pattes. Il avait fallu le traquer pendant des semaines et c'est après avoir perdu tous ses hommes que le roi avait abattu le monstre d'une flèche dans l'œil droit.

Rumplestiltskin se couvrit la tête avec la capuche de sa cape et passa devant la tête empaillée du sanglier qui avait tué le roi d'une seule charge puissante après l'avoir fait chuter de cheval. Ses cornes s'étaient plantées dans son abdomen et le chasseur s'était vidé de son sang.

\- Avez-vous fait bonne route ? demanda Alban à leur invité qui sirotait une bière.

Les deux hommes étaient attablés près de la cheminée. Le visiteur portait un capuchon noir qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il était grand, carré d'épaule et fort. Rumplestiltskin pensa que si l'homme lui soufflait dessus, il giclerait à l'autre bout de la pièce tel un fétu de paille.

\- Très bonne, répondit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Votre épée était-elle prête ? demanda la main du roi.

\- Oh oui, Bertha est toujours prête à trancher les têtes. Elle se réjouit de couper la chair tendre d'une jeune princesse.

\- Elle ne souffrira pas ?

\- Non, ce sera tellement rapide qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Rumplestiltskin lâcha la bûche juste devant la cheminée.

\- Que fais-tu maladroit ? demanda Alban.

\- Excusez ma maladresse, messire, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête et cachant ses mains dans ses manches larges.

Il ramassa le bois et le lança dans le feu qui se raviva. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait retourner au donjon.

Dans une autre salle, Killian Jones profitait de l'hospitalité du roi pour boire un verre de vin rouge. Il était accompagné par une femme à la mâchoire carrée, aux yeux bleus aussi froids que la glace et aux cheveux noirs aussi sombres que la nuit. Ses derniers tombaient en cascade en bas ses épaules. Elle ne portait pas de robe. Elle n'était pas une lady. Sa chemise ample était enserrée à la taille par un corset de cuir brodé et agrémentés de décoration en fer. Un pantalon de cuir noir moulait ses jambes musclées. Ses bottes plates grinçaient à chacun de ses mouvements. A sa taille, une ceinture retenant son épée dans son fourreau confirmait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une dame de compagnie.

\- Tu crois que tu vas obtenir ce que tu désires ? demanda-t-elle en se resservant un verre.

\- Absolument ! dit-il en levant son verre. Cette petite idiote de princesse n'a aucune chance de réussir.

\- Comment l'as-tu piégée ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. On raconte que cette princesse est très intelligente.

\- Personne ne résiste au venin de vipère des sables.

\- Elle a dut se sentir paralysée, ne pouvant plus parler. La pauvre petite chérie, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Et dès qu'elle sera morte, continua Jones, le roi reprendra ses terres à ce bon vieux Maurice. S'il est clément, peut-être qu'il lui laissera une ferme et deux moutons.

Ils rirent en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Tu es un marin, pas un châtelain, rappela-t-elle. De plus, le château d'Avenlea n'est pas au bord de la mer.

\- Ma très chère Milah, sache qu'à Avonlea coule la rivière Gisla.

\- Rivière ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je dirai ruisseau.

\- Veux-tu connaître mon projet pharaonique pour faire d'Avonlea la cité la plus prospère du royaume ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-elle avec curiosité.

\- D'abord, nous élargirons la rivière et la creuserons pour que les navires marchands puissent alimenter la cité. La rivière coule jusqu'au lac rouge de l'autre côté de la frontière. Une fois que l'armée aura vaincu les ogres et les sauvageons, un port gigantesque sera construit avec les survivants transformés en esclaves. Il y aura un chantier naval, des forges et bien sûr une taverne. Depuis ce lac, il n'y a qu'une distance d'une demi-journée de cheval pour rejoindre la mer. Il suffira de créer un canal artificiel et un poste frontière bien gardé qui prélèvera une taxe à tous les marchands souhaitant faire du commerce avec Avonlea et le royaume. L'autre avantage est que notre flotte sera à l'abri d'attaques extérieures. Avonlea sera imprenable.

\- Tu es un génie, dit-elle en lui caressant la barbe.

Elle aimait caresser son Killian dans le sens du poil, au propre comme au figuré ! Cette idée de conquête ne venait pas de lui, mais d'elle. Elle avait tout fait depuis son adolescence pour échapper à une vie de misère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie d'aventure aux bras d'un homme puissant. Quand elle rencontra Jones pour la première fois, il n'était qu'un marin sans grandes ambitions. Petit à petit, elle l'aida à gravir les échelons et à voir grand. Là, elle était à deux doigts de réussir et de s'asseoir sur le trône d'Avonlea aux côté de son Killian qui sera très occupé par la conquête du monde sauvage.

\- Trinquons à la mort de la princesse Belle et que notre règne soit long ! annonça-t-il avec un large sourire alors que leurs gobelets s'entrechoquèrent.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**_


	9. Révélations

**Hello les Oncers!  
** **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre patience. J'ai été très occupée à cause de l'écriture de mon Secret Santa (oui, oui, j'ai bientôt plus de cheveux). Bref. Voici la suite de cette histoire. La nuit vient de tomber sur le château et il ne reste plus que quelques heures à Belle pour transformer toute la paille en or. Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre alors que Rumple n'est pas réapparu après l'avoir surprise avec Marcus? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Toute ressemblance avec le 6x09 est purement fortuite car ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant la diffusion de l'épisode.  
** **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Cela faisait deux heures que Belle s'acharnait sur ce pauvre rouet qui, s'il avait eu des oreilles, se serait désintégré sous le poids des mots que la princesse lui avait jeté. Elle se leva d'un bon, se prit les cheveux avec les mains et tourna en rond dans la pièce.

\- Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! se répéta-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre et observa l'obscurité s'emparer du paysage. Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord en pierre et y apposa son menton.

\- S'il te plait, Rumple. Reviens.

Comme par miracle, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la dalle qui se soulevait.

\- Tu es revenu ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant d'un coup. Oh merci, merci !

\- Vous êtes heureuse que je sois revenu ?

\- Je n'en suis pas malheureuse, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Et bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail, dit-il en se hissant hors du trou.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur à cause de moi, confia-t-elle avec une petite larme dans l'œil.

Rumplestiltskin esquissa un petit sourire. Avait-elle réalisé qu'elle l'avait tutoyé ? Etaient-ils devenus assez proches pour se le permettre ? Se faire tutoyer par une princesse ne le gênait pas. A l'inverse, jamais il ne se permettrait de le faire sans son approbation.

\- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour moi, dit-il. Vous devriez plutôt le faire pour vous.

Rumplestiltskin allait lui confier la terrible découverte qu'il avait faite, mais préféra s'abstenir. Il était inutile de la faire encore plus paniquer. Ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures pour terminer leur travail.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je vous ai manqué de respect, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Uh uh, accepta-t-il.

\- Alors tutoyons-nous.

Rumplestiltskin accepta, puis s'assit au rouet et demanda à Belle de lui apporter de la paille et de l'introduire dans l'ouverture prévue à cet effet. La princesse approuva l'idée. Elle courut prendre le plus de paille possible entre ses mains et enfila les brins. Le petit homme était tellement habile qu'il filait à une vitesse presque surhumaine. La princesse se demandait s'il n'était pas un tisserand.

\- Je t'ai vue avec le roi dans le jardin, lâcha-t-il sans décrocher le regard de son ouvrage.

\- C'était ma dernière volonté.

\- L'embrasser aussi ?

\- Rumple ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Serait-il jaloux ? Belle prit de la paille qu'elle posa à ses pieds sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard, elle vit que son visage était fermé. Était-ce parce qu'il était concentré ou était-il frustré ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassée mais je l'ai repoussé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Comment peux-tu penser que j'embrasserai l'homme qui refuse d'aider son peuple et qui m'a condamnée à mort ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il vu l'or et pensé que tu lui serrais plus utile en tant que femme, supposa Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je ne suis pas comme cela, rappela-t-elle. Jamais je n'épouserai le roi.

\- Pourtant, en devenant reine, tu pourrais t'assurer que le peuple soit toujours protégé. Tu aurais beaucoup plus de pouvoir que bien des seigneurs. Et Marcus est plutôt séduisant. Tu vas apprendre à l'aimer.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que je suis comme ces filles qui sont venues au bal ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés. Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux de Marcus ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ai rien à offrir à une femme si ce n'est une vie de solitude et de ténèbres.

Rumplestiltskin continua de filer en silence pendant que Belle lui apportait de la paille et la glissait dans le rouet.

\- Sais-tu filer ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle revint les bras charger de paille après qu'il eut transformé une botte entière.

\- Oui, ma mère m'a appris.

\- Il est temps de t'apprendre à transformer la paille en or.

\- Mais… mais je n'ai aucun pouvoirs magiques ! avoua-t-elle.

\- Si, mais tu ne le sais pas.

Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête sur la droite.

\- Co…

\- Prends place, invita-t-il en quittant le tabouret.

Belle s'assit et regarda le rouet.

\- Tu sais, j'ai passé les derniers jours à…

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas la bonne méthode.

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains froides sur ses épaules. Belle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque telle une petite décharge électrique jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

\- Prends le fil entre tes doigts et tire dessus en regardant la roue tourner, murmura-t-il en frôlant son épaule de son nez. Son mouvement te fait oublier que tu es ici avec moi.

Belle fit exactement ce qu'il lui disait de faire mais rien ne se passait. Il la déconcentrait avec son souffle qui glissait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa peau était parcourue d'une légère chair de poule.

\- Ne réfléchis pas, continua-t-il à voix basse, très calmement. La magie vient des émotions, pas de notre intellect. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et revis une situation où tu as senti une colère telle que tu aurais pu tuer.

Comment pouvait-elle penser à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ? Devait-elle penser à cet idiot de Gaston qui avait lâchement exécuté cet ogre ? Devait-elle en vouloir à son père de ne pas avoir eu le courage de demander de l'aide au roi ? Devait-elle être en colère pour avoir perdu sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata avec tristesse que le fil n'était que de la paille torsadée.

\- Jamais je n'y arriverai, lâcha-t-elle avec une moue de déception. Comment fais-tu ? A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je pense à mon père qui a brisé le cœur de l'ange qu'il aimait et lui a mutilé le visage, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de contrer son propre père. A cause de lui, elle m'a maudit bien des années plus tard. On m'a volé ma vie alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je m'imagine face à lui, à lui arracher son cœur de pierre et le réduire en cendres.

Il raconta son récit avec rage, tout en tirant sur le fil qui se transformait en or. Belle sentait la douce chaleur de son corps appuyé contre son dos et le frottement de ses bras contre les siens.

\- Laisse éclater ta colère, dit-il en lui rendant le fil d'or.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Jamais je ne pourrais penser à la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Veux-tu vivre ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Libère tes pulsions les plus primitives, demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Personne n'est là pour te juger. Laisse la bête qui est en toi exprimer toute sa colère.

Elle prit une grande inspiration s'apprêtant à raconter son moment.

\- Je repense à Killian Jones, dit-elle en tirant sur le fil. Il m'a fait croire qu'il allait m'aider mais il m'a vendue et humiliée.

\- Que veux-tu lui faire ? demanda Rumplestiltskin en caressant l'épaule de Belle avec son nez, s'imprégnant de son délicieux parfum.

\- J'ai envie de lui arracher la langue et de la lui faire boire dans un verre de rhum. Je rirai en le voyant s'étrangler. Il se tordrait de douleur et deviendrait bleu.

Rumplestiltskin ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le fil ne se transformait pas en or ? Pourtant, elle semblait bien éprouver de la colère contre Jones. Mais l'était-elle suffisamment ? Le pensait-elle réellement ?

\- Rumple, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique.

\- C'est faux, répondit-il.

Il réfléchit. Qu'avait-il omit de lui apprendre ? Et si le problème ne venait pas de sa méthode mais de la magie ? Soudainement, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait découvert à la bibliothèque.

\- Recommence, demanda-t-il. Mais cette fois, repense à l'événement qui t'as rendue si heureuse que tu en a eu des vertiges.

\- C'était… c'était lorsque je croyais que ma vie était perdue qu'une lumière est apparue dans les ténèbres. Un sourire, une main tendue. Et ces yeux. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Des papillons se sont envolés dans mon ventre. Une sensation incroyable. C'était tellement puissant que j'ai cru défaillir. C'était magique.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il en regardant le fil.

Belle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Le fil était en or ! D'un or orangé chaleureux. Elle sourit, se retourna et serra fortement dans ses bras Rumplestiltskin qui fut surpris. Elle lui fit même un baiser près de l'oreille et caressa ses cheveux. Lentement, il rabattit ses mains dans son dos. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était tellement fier d'elle. Et de plus, ce câlin lui plaisait énormément !

\- Excuse-moi… se reprit-elle. Je n'aurai pas dû.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Tu viens de trouver le moyen de sauver ta vie.

\- Merci du fond du cœur.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il en se levant. C'est toi-même que tu dois remercier.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher du trou.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu as toujours la clé ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand je frapperai trois fois, ouvre-moi.

Il sauta dans le trou et referma la dalle. Pendant son absence, Belle ramena de la paille au rouet et se concentra. Le fil était parfois en paille et parfois en or. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à Rumplestiltskin. A sa voix douce, à son regard protecteur, à l'amour qui se cachait au fond de lui. Son cœur s'emballait.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle entendit frapper trois fois doucement contre la porte.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Chercher un autre rouet, expliqua-t-il en portant l'objet à l'intérieur. A deux, nous irons plus vite.

Après presque deux heures de dur labeur, Belle dut s'avouer vaincue. Ses mains étaient cloquées et son dos douloureux. Elle était physiquement et émotionnellement exténuée. Comment les tisserands faisaient-ils pour passer la journée entière à filer sur ses outils de malheur ? A côté d'elle, Rumplestiltskin ne ralentissait pas le rythme. Il tournait la roue avec habileté et le fil d'or glissait dans sa main. Ses dents étaient serrée et ses zygomatiques saillants. La colère bouillait en lui et se voyait dans tout son être. Belle collecta tout l'or déjà filé et ramena une botte de paille vers chaque rouet. Les différences de couleurs étaient saisissantes. Ces bobines étaient d'un or chaud et celles de Rumplestiltskin d'un or froid. L'amour et la haine. Le Bien et le Mal.

\- Faisons une pause, suggéra-t-il.

Ils sautèrent dans le trou et Rumplestiltskin referma la dalle.

\- Où allons-nous ? murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est une surprise. Donne-moi ta main.

Elle s'exécuta et le suivit dans le noir. Le couloir était tellement bas qu'ils avançaient les genoux fléchis et le dos courbé. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir, ils se redressèrent. Rumplestiltskin prit la torche qu'il avait laissée et lui expliqua que le château était truffé de couloirs secrets. Il lui conseilla de ne pas le quitter au risque de se perdre. Ils tournèrent tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reposa la torche dans son support en fer forgé. Il s'appuya contre le mur et poussa à deux mains. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même. Curieuse, Belle s'avança et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Voici la grande bibliothèque, annonça-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle était bouche-bée. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle merveille. Il y avait les livres de tous les écrivains capables de tailler un crayon, tous les livres des plus grands penseurs et toutes les découvertes des meilleurs enchanteurs. Les étagères se succédaient contre chaque mur, jusqu'au plafond. La princesse tournait sur elle-même, enchantée par cette vision. Rumplestiltskin qui était resté prêt du passage secret, lui attrapa la main.

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse, princesse Belle ? demanda-t-il en faisant une légère révérence.

\- J'en serai enchantée, répondit-elle quelque peu surprise.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement sa main gauche sur ses hanches pendant qu'elle posait la sienne sur son épaule. Il referma ses doigts autour de sa main droite et l'entraîna au centre de la majestueuse pièce. D'un mouvement, ils s'élancèrent dans une valse toute en légèreté. Belle sourit en constatant que les premiers pas de son bienfaiteur étaient hésitants. Malgré tout, elle remarqua qu'il savait danser comme un noble. Rumplestiltskin était quelque peu tendu. Il n'avait plus dansé depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était l'année de ses seize ans avec Ella dans la cuisine. Il avait toujours aimé la danse et à chaque fois qu'un bal était organisé au château, il suivait avec attention les pas des princes et des princesses dans la lumière dorée de la grande salle sous l'imposant lustre en cristal. Belle ne put que sourire en voyant que derrière son apparente réserve, il irradiait de bonheur. Toutes ses peurs et ses craintes avaient quittés son regard ambré.

Sa robe de bal dorée et froissée s'enroulait et se déroulait autour de sa taille fuselée. La lueur de la lune qui passait à travers le vitrail éclairait faiblement le sol marqueté par les plus grands artistes du royaume et projetait leurs ombres avec douceur contre les étagères garnies de livres. Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait chasser ce sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il sentait son cœur battre intensément dans sa poitrine et ne voulait pas que cette danse s'achève. Il se sentait vivant et… désiré. Belle avait réduit la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

Son regard se perdait dans le bleu de ses prunelles. Malgré tout, il savait que ce moment ne serait pas éternel. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et que dès que le soleil serait levé, elle épouserait le roi et l'abandonnerait… comme tous les autres. Son cœur se fendit comme une vitre trop froide. Une douleur le transperça et il dût batailler pour retenir ses larmes.

Quand l'horloge sonna trois coups, ils s'immobilisèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seules leurs respirations trahissaient la quiétude du lieu. Belle se sentait bien dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et sentait ses mèches lui caresser le haut du front. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra que ce moment soit éternel.

\- Merci pour cette danse. Je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

\- Quand est-ce que le soleil se lève ? s'inquiéta Belle.

\- Dans quelques heures.

\- Il nous faut retourner au donjon.

\- Avant, dit-il calmement, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle s'installa à la table de lecture et alluma la lampe à huile. Pendant ce temps, Rumplestiltskin grimpa deux escaliers en colimaçon et traversa une passerelle. Il paraissait si petit tout là-haut. Belle ne le quitta pas des yeux, espérant qu'il ne chute pas.

Quand il arriva quelque peu essoufflé, il posa un gros livre devant elle. Il avait une couverture en vieux cuir roux avec des broderies qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : les roses d'Avonlea. Et le titre était sans équivoque.

\- Pourquoi me montres-tu la généalogie des souverains d'Avonlea ?

\- Lorsque je cherchais comment transformer la paille en or, je suis tombé sur le pouvoir de transformation, expliqua-t-il. C'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Or très peu de personnes le possèdent. Il faut être une fée détenant le pouvoir originel ou un très grand mage noir.

\- Tu veux dire que ce pouvoir n'est qu'à la portée de ceux qui possèdent une magie blanche pur ou la plus noire des magies ?

\- Exactement. Comme notre enchanteur n'est pas assez puissant et que je n'avais pas le temps d'aller chercher une fée ou un sorcier à l'extérieur, j'ai parcouru les livres de généalogie car comme tu le sais, notre royaume est rempli d'êtres magiques.

\- Mais… interrompit-elle. Tu as découvert ton pouvoir en premier. Ça veut donc dire que tu fais partie d'une grande famille pour avoir ton nom dans un de ces ouvrages.

Il lui sourit en guise de réponse, puis ouvrit le livre sur Avonlea.

\- Qui es-tu Rumplestiltskin ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Après avoir découvert que j'avais du sang de sorcier qui coulait dans mes veines, continua-t-il sans répondre à sa question, j'ai cherché dans ta lignée.

\- Attends ! Tu… tu es un sorcier ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis la huitième génération et il doit juste me rester un peu de magie pour transformer la paille en or. Quand à toi…

Il tourna plusieurs page jusqu'à tomber sur l'illustration de Belle et de la famille actuellement au pouvoir. Il suivit les branches de son ongle noir en remontant de génération en génération. Il ne suivait que les femmes. Belle regarda avec grande attention jusqu'où il allait remonter. A chaque page, elle découvrait un nouvel arbre. Certains étaient très simples et d'autres d'une énorme complexité. Il s'arrêta sur le portrait d'une femme au regard sévère et aux cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon.

\- Reul Ghorm, lut Belle.

\- L'étoile bleue, ajouta Rumplestiltskin. Elle règne sur la nuit et détient le pouvoir originel.

Belle n'en revenait pas. Elle était bouleversée par cette révélation. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer qu'elle était la descendante de la fée la plus puissante de la Forêt Enchantée, celle que tous priaient pour qu'elle exhausse leurs vœux ? Pourquoi ses parents lui avaient-ils caché un tel secret ? Etaient-ils seulement au courant ?

\- Attends, dit-elle. Les fées n'ont pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais vois-tu, il y a très longtemps, un puissant sorcier avide de pouvoir s'empara d'une magie tellement noire qu'il perdit son âme. Les Ténèbres ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : régner sur le monde des vivants et éteindre la Lumière à jamais. Alors pour le contrer, un magicien très puissant possédant la magie blanche la plus pure accorda aux fées pour une seule nuit le droit d'engendrer une descendance afin d'accroître les rangs des protecteurs de la Lumière. Bien des années plus tard, le magicien fut tué lors d'un combat contre les forces du mal. Mais Reul Ghorm et toutes les fées exilèrent le sorcier maléfique.

\- Quelle histoire fascinante.

\- Belle, tu possèdes en toi la plus puissante et la plus pure des magies, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son cerveau refusait de procéder à l'analyse de l'information, son cœur avait cessé de battre et ses mots restaient prisonniers de sa bouche. Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Rumplestiltskin remit l'ouvrage sur son rayonnage. De retour sur le parquet, il prit Belle par la main. Ils disparurent par l'étagère mobile dans l'obscurité du couloir et retournèrent silencieusement au donjon. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures pour transformer les dernières bottes de paille en or.

* * *

 _ **C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à écrire un petit commentaire avec vos impressions. ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre juste avant Noël. Ne partant pas en vacances, je continuerai la publication pendant les fêtes. A bientôt!**_


	10. Toujours plus

**Hello les Oncers!  
J'espère que vous passer un bon réveillon de Noël avec les personnes que vous aimer.  
Merci encore énormément à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter les chapitres précédents.  
** **Le matin se lève sur le château et le roi vient s'assurer que Belle a filé toute la paille en or. Aura-t-elle réussi? Avonlea sera-t-elle sauvée? Tiendra-t-il parole? On entre déjà dans la dernière ligne droite avec un changement radical de rythme. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Toujours plus**

\- Princesse Belle ! la voix derrière la porte résonna. C'est votre roi. Ai-je la permission d'entrer et de voir ce que vous avez accompli ? Allez-vous vivre ou mourir ?

Paniqués par son arrivée précoce, Rumplestiltskin tenta de faire entrer le deuxième rouet par le trou. Mais ce dernier était trop étroit ! Il donna un coup de pied mais l'outil ne bougea pas. Ils entendirent frapper à nouveau.

\- Princesse Belle ? Etes-vous là ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez été assez stupide pour sauter par la fenêtre.

La fenêtre ! Belle et Rumple approuvèrent l'idée et transportèrent le rouet jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un geste rapide, le malheureux outil fit un vol plané et s'écrasa contre les rochers protégeant le bas de la tour, puis coula dans l'eau trouble et malodorante des douves. Rumplestiltskin se rua dans le trou.

\- Sauve-toi, insista Belle en voyant qu'il la regardait depuis le fond de son trou. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, dit-il avec une petite larme à l'œil. Au revoir princesse.

\- Non, je te promets qu'on va se revoir.

\- Je ne pense pas. Merci de m'avoir fait me sentir vivant.

Belle se pencha dans le trou, lui attrapa la chemise et attira son visage près du sien. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et il répondit.

\- Au revoir Belle.

\- A bientôt, Rumplestiltskin.

Belle l'aida à refermer la dalle et sécha rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Oui, oui, je suis là, répondit-t-elle en époussetant sa robe très froissée et poussiéreuse.

Le roi tourna la clé et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsque son regard parcourut la pièce. Il cligna trois fois des yeux afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. A la place de la paille, il ne restait que de grosses pelotes bien enroulées de fils d'or étincellent alignées contre le mur. La princesse se tenait au centre de la pièce, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Sa coiffure était presque entièrement défaite et sa robe avait besoin d'être rafraîchie tout comme la princesse elle-même qui n'avait pas chômé.

Il fit quelques pas et prit entre ses mains une pelote. Cette dernière était plutôt lourde. Il caressa le fil du bout des doigts. Ses yeux pétillaient en imaginant ce qu'il allait en faire. Enfin, il pourrait lancer son plan de conquête du monde. Il allait être l'homme le plus prospère et le plus puissant de tous les royaumes.

\- C'est si beau, si parfait, murmura-t-il, toujours en caressant l'or. Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous avez réussi !

\- Etes-vous satisfait ?

\- Satisfait ? répéta-t-il avec hilarité. Je suis plus qu'heureux ! Je suis l'homme le plus comblé du royaume !

\- Dois-je en déduire que je ne vais pas mourir ce matin ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je alors que vous avez respecté notre accord ?

Il lui tourna autour, intrigué par ses talents. Il lui prit les mains et observa ses doigts fins. En retournant ses mains, il vit que celles-ci étaient cloquées par le passage répété du fil. Il les embrassa afin de les bénir et qu'elles guérissent vite. Belle ne savait que dire, ni comment réagir. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, mais elle appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main.

\- Princesse Belle, me feriez-vous la faveur de devenir ma femme ?

\- Majesté, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Vous aviez promis d'aider mon peuple si je réussissais. Avonlea a besoin de votre aide. Chaque heure compte.

Il se releva, contrarié. Comment cette petite dinde osait-elle refuser sa main ? Pourquoi se souciait-elle d'une poignée de péquenauds alors que bientôt, elle aurait tout un peuple à gouverner ? Elle deviendrait la femme la plus riche et la plus puissante de tout le royaume.

\- Vous osez refuser la main de votre roi ?

\- Et vous osez ne pas respecter notre accord ? rappela-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé au risque de ma vie. A vous d'honorer votre parole.

Il jeta un œil glouton à l'or entreposé dans le coin de la pièce. Un petit sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea Belle, complètement abasourdie. Il y a assez d'or pour nourrir toute la population d'Avonlea pour les dix prochaines années.

\- Nous ne parlons pas de nourrir votre peuple mais d'armer et de déplacer des centaines de soldats, de chevaux et de catapultes sur une très grande distance. Les ogres ne sont pas une bande de pirates avinés. Ils sont très forts, sans pitié et nombreux. Ce n'est pas une bataille que nous allons livrer, mais une guerre. Et comme vous l'ignorez certainement, la guerre coûte très chère. Vos petites bobines vont rapidement disparaître. Belle, vous êtes intelligente. Vous savez que je ne peux pas sacrifier toutes les ressources du royaume pour Avonlea.

\- Votre orgueil vous perdra ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage en serrant les poings. Laissez-moi rentrer à Avonlea.

\- Et annoncer à votre père que vous avez lamentablement échoué ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai échoué mais vous. Si j'avais su à quel point vous étiez cupide, je n'aurai pas quémandé votre aide.

Belle serra ses poings encore plus fort afin de retenir sa colère. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et son regard s'assombrit. Mais sa colère se mélangea à de la peur. Elle avait franchi une limite. Jamais elle n'aurait dû parler ainsi au roi.

\- Je vous conseille de m'obéir, dit-il prêt à fermer la porte. Acceptez ma main et filez pour moi. C'est seulement de cette façon qu'Avonlea sera sauvée. Pas en faisant votre princesse capricieuse. Vous me remercierez.

\- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je vous emmènerai sur la Colline aux Fées d'où vous aurez une vue imprenable sur Avonlea. Je vous laisserai voir votre cité se faire détruire par les ogres.

\- Vous êtes cruel ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur !

\- Attention ma chère, prévint-il calmement en levant son indexe. N'oubliez pas que je suis le roi et que je peux faire ce que je veux de mes sujets. Vous êtes audacieuse et n'avez pas froid aux yeux, mais ne me manquez pas de respect.

Il s'avança et lui tapota la joue, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle recula sa tête d'un mouvement rapide.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir, dit-il avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller.

De rage, Belle prit une bobine et la jeta contre le mur. Puis, elle en jeta une autre par la fenêtre. A bout, fatiguée, vidée, désespérée, Belle s'écroula sur le sol de pierre et se mit à sangloter comme une petite fille. Cette histoire était sans fin. Jamais elle ne sortirait de cette tour et son peuple serait massacrer. Quelle idiote elle pouvait être ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie quand Rumplestiltskin lui en avait offert la possibilité ? Jamais Marcus ne viendrait en aide à Avonlea pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Était-ce par rapport à son père ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Toutes ses questions la submergeaient et sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle s'allongea et releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, froissant son jupon et l'utilisant comme oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler en silence. Rapidement le sommeil la gagna.

Un son monotone la tira de son sommeil agité. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Belle n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée dans cette tour et ses paupières étaient toujours lourdes. Sa tête la faisait souffrir comme si elle avait été comprimée dans un étau. Quand sa vue devint nette, elle crut être prise dans un cauchemar : la pièce était remplie de bottes de paille ! Elle se leva d'un bon et découvrit Rumplestiltskin, penchée en avant sur le rouet en train de transformer la paille en or à un rythme effréné.

\- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Je t'aide à sauver ton royaume.

Elle s'assit dans la paille près de lui, bâilla et s'étira. Elle l'observa silencieusement pendant de longues minutes.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ton nom ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard.

\- J'aurai l'impression de te connaître un petit peu mieux. S'il te plaît. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Moins tu en sauras et mieux ce sera.

Sa réponse l'intrigua. Belle ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela. Après avoir découvert qu'il appartenait à une grande famille et qu'il avait du sang de sorcier dans les veines, elle devait découvrir son nom. Sa curiosité ne demandait qu'à être comblée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Richard ?

\- Non.

\- David ? Daniel ? Joshua ? Adam ? Robert ?

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Bernard ? Colin ? Thibaud ? Gaston ? Eric ? Albert ? Joeffrey ? George ? Robin ?

\- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! hurla-t-il en se levant, la lèvre supérieure retroussée et les cheveux en avant. Arrête immédiatement !

\- Je… je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi.

Belle était choquée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère. Comment une question aussi simple pouvait-elle le mettre dans un tel état ? Il se rassit en silence et continua de filer. Un silence pensant s'installa dans la pièce et seul le grincement du rouet leur rappelait le temps qui passait.

\- Je me demande si l'avidité du roi sera comblée cette fois-ci, dit-elle en regardant toute la paille entassée dans la pièce.

\- J'en doute, répondit Rumplestiltskin en remettant de la paille dans son rouet. Il est comme son père et son grand-père. Il en veut toujours plus.

\- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître. Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu dans ce château ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Depuis toujours… enfin, depuis mes huit ans.

\- Tu n'as connu qu'une vie de servitude entre ces murs ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Dehors, qui voudrait de moi ? Je suis un monstre.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tes parents travaillent-ils aussi ici ?

\- Non, répondit-il en tournant la roue.

\- Ils t'ont abandonnés ?

\- Pire.

\- Pire ? répéta la princesse, choquée par cet aveu.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir ?

\- J'aimerai mieux te connaître, avoua-t-elle.

\- Quelques heures après avoir été maudit, ils m'ont déclaré mort. J'ai été chassé de chez moi et ensuite, j'ai été recueilli par Ella, une des servantes de la reine. Elle m'a sauvé, offert un toit et élevé comme son fils. Grace à elle, j'ai survécu. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle a fait au péril de sa vie. Elle m'aimait et était la seule qui ne me traitait pas comme un monstre.

\- Où est-elle ? Laquelle des servantes est-ce ?

\- Elle est morte il y a quelques jours.

Son visage se ferma, ses dents se serrèrent et la roue tourna de plus belle. La princesse pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout ce que ces terribles souvenirs évoquaient : toutes les misères, les railleries, la souffrance. Elle était complètement abasourdie. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils déclarer leur enfant mort et le chasser alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et était vulnérable ? Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… ça doit être tellement difficile pour toi.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit-il sans émotion. Bien au contraire.

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à toi. J'avais prévu de mourir la nuit du bal. Mais je t'ai vue.

\- Et tu as soudainement voulu m'aider ?

\- S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, ce sont les injustices, avoua-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jones et le roi te condamner à mort pour un défi irréalisable. Il fallait que je tente de te sauver.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait. Rumple, je te dois la vie. Tu es mon sauveur.

Il sourit, mais continua de filer. Elle regarda la montagne de paille dans la pièce et se sentit bafouée.

\- Arrête, exigea-t-elle en lui faisant face.

\- Mais…

\- Le roi se moque de nous. Si nous transformons toute cette paille en or, il en voudra encore plus. Jamais il ne sera rassasié et jamais il n'aidera Avonlea. Il n'est pas un homme de parole.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura-t-il en remettant nerveusement de la paille dans le rouet.

\- On a toujours le choix, dit-elle en lui bloquant le poignet. Il suffit de faire le bon.

\- Le roi te tuera.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tant qu'il croira que je peux lui appartenir et produire de l'or, j'aurai la vie sauve.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Retourner à Avonlea.

\- Sans armée ?

\- Avec toi.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Imagine ce que nous pouvons faire tous les deux après ce que tu m'as montré dans la bibliothèque.

\- Belle, je suis peut-être le descendant d'un lointain sorcier mais je ne pratique pas la magie ! Et toi non plus !

\- Je suis sûre que si nous avons confiance en nous, nous allons y arriver. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire des miracles.

Il ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Belle ne se rendait pas compte que de se battre contre une invasion d'ogres n'avait rien à voir avec une trentaine de bottes de paille à transformer en fil d'or. De plus, la princesse ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Surtout que dès qu'ils quitteraient le château, ils n'auraient plus accès à la bibliothèque et ses précieux ouvrages magiques, ni au laboratoire de l'enchanteur pour lui emprunter des herbes et autres objets magiques.

\- Il nous faut de l'aide, dit-il.

\- Avonlea ne dispose pas d'alliés suffisamment entraînés et puissants.

\- Je pense que le royaume du Sud pourrait te fournir l'aide militaire dont tu as besoin.

\- Le roi ne sera pas d'accord, rappela-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'accord du roi. La reine douairière a encore assez de pouvoir pour fournir une armée.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle acceptera d'aider un si petit royaume ?

\- Je la connais mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il se leva et prit Belle par la main. Les deux se glissèrent dans le trou, refermèrent la dalle et parcoururent un véritable labyrinthe de galeries. La princesse n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient. Après avoir une fois de plus changé de couloir, Rumplestiltskin poussant une porte très lentement et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Il prit Belle par la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre des servantes de la reine.

Les cinq femmes présentes se retournèrent et les dévisagèrent. Rumplestiltskin apporta son indexe à ses lèvres afin que personne ne brise le silence. Belle le suivit jusqu'à la cheminée qui était éteinte.

\- De là, je vais parler à la reine sans qu'elle me voit, expliqua-t-il. Je lui expliquerai la situation d'Avonlea et aussi la tienne. Elle doit savoir ce que Marcus est en train de faire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?

\- La reine a un cœur. Je doute qu'elle refuse d'aider un peuple en souffrance. Ensuite je te ferai signe et tu entreras par la porte de service. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-elle.

\- N'espionne pas la conversation. C'est très important.

\- Je te le promets.

Avant de se glisser dans la cheminée, il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de son doux parfum. Il en profita car il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il serait si près d'elle. Il bloqua sa respiration, espérant garder ses larmes à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas la voir paniquer ou s'intéresser à son sort. Non, elle devait s'occuper de son peuple, pas d'un misérable serviteur de l'ombre.

Sans lui demander la permission, Belle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le prenant par surprise. Il resta figé, puis répondit tendrement à son baiser. Une larme s'échappa et glissa le long de son nez. Les servantes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Le petit monstre avait embrassé une femme ! Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et commentèrent ce qu'elles voyaient.

Rumplestiltskin s'étira sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa dans le passage étroit entre les cheminées. Ses habits frottèrent les pierres noires et abrasives. Il écorcha sa main droite mais ne gémit pas. Une fois de l'autre côté, Belle attendit patiemment vers la porte accédant à la chambre de la reine.

La reine tout de noir vêtue lisait un livre dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. La dernière bûche était presque entièrement consumée. Rumplestiltskin mit sa main dans sa poche et attrapa trois petites pommes de pin qu'il avait prises dans la cuisine, puis les jeta dans les cendres. En arrivant dans le feu mourant, elles le ravivèrent instantanément. Isabella leva le nez de son livre se demandant ce qui se passait dans la cheminée.

\- Mère ?

\- Aaron ? demanda-t-elle en se levant et en approchant des flammes.

\- Mère, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu… tu es vraiment là ?

Elle se pencha vers les flammes et se demandait bien d'où la voix venait. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin espérait que les flammes ne diminuent pas trop vite et qu'elle ne s'aventurerait pas dans la cheminée car il ne savait pas comment se passerait un face-à-face. Il recula de quelques centimètres, préparant sa fuite en cas de problème.

\- Chaque minute compte, continua-t-il. Ton aide est très précieuse.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon enfant ?

\- Avonlea est attaquée par les ogres, expliqua-t-il. Les soldats ne sont pas assez nombreux pour protéger la population. Ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Avonlea ? Pourquoi le seigneur Maurice n'a-t-il pas demandé de l'aide à Marcus ?

\- Marcus a refusé.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea la reine.

\- Parce que Maurice a refusé d'étrangler son peuple avec les taxes du roi. Et en représailles, Marcus n'apportera pas son aide.

\- Comment mon fils peut-il être aussi cruel avec son peuple ?

Isabella se rassit dans son fauteuil, écœurée par cette révélation. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le fils qu'elle avait élevé. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le pouvoir le rende si cruel.

\- La princesse Belle a été enfermée dans une tour afin de transformer de la paille en or.

\- C'est absurde. Pourquoi Marcus exigeait cela ?

\- C'est Jones qui a inventé cette histoire. Il a piégé la princesse qui, si elle ne réussissait pas, serait exécutée.

\- C'est pour cela que l'échafaud a été monté ! Quelle horreur. Marcus devient fou.

\- C'est pour cela que c'est à toi que je demande de l'aide.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir !

\- Je suis sûr qu'oncle Framerico du royaume du Sud t'écoutera.

\- Mon frère ?

\- Il est à la tête d'une grande armée et Avonlea n'est qu'à une demi-journée de cheval.

\- Et la princesse ?

\- Elle est saine et sauve, confia Rumplestiltskin avec un petit sourire. Elle est juste là, derrière la porte.

\- Es-tu d'accord de t'entretenir avec elle et d'essayer de sauver son peuple ?

\- Aaron, dit-elle en se levant. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'apparais-tu pas ?

Son regard parcourut les flammes, cherchant désespérément un signe de sa présence. Les flammes se mourant, elle se pencha et souffla sur les braises.

\- Reste avec moi, tu me manques tellement…

\- Mère, es-tu prête à venir en aide à la princesse Belle ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui mon trésor.

Le feu resta silencieux. Son fils n'était plus là. A ce moment-là, Belle ouvrit la porte.

\- Aaron ! Reste avec moi !

\- Votre Majesté, dit Belle en faisant une révérence respectueuse.

\- Princesse… je…

La reine était encore bouleversée par l'échange et s'essuya une larme avec un mouchoir brodé.

\- Toutes mes excuses princesse Belle. Votre peuple souffre et je pleure en entendant une voix familière.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Madame.

\- Il n'est point le moment de pleurer, se reprit la souveraine. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour combattre les ogres.

\- Exactement votre Altesse. Vous êtes la dernière personne vers qui je peux me tourner. Si vous acceptez, le peuple d'Avonlea vous sera éternellement reconnaissant.

\- J'ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur la souffrance du peuple. Allons voir mon frère. Martha !

La servante fit irruption dans la pièce moins d'une seconde après que la reine l'ait appelée comme si elle se tenait juste derrière la porte.

\- Apportez une tenue de servante à notre invitée et demander aux autres de m'aider à m'habiller.

\- Bien, votre Altesse, répondit la petite brune en faisant une révérence.

\- Sophie ! demanda la reine et la servante apparut. Demandez à Roger de préparer la voiture immédiatement.

\- Bien, Madame.

Pendant que la reine se préparait pour l'expédition, Belle retourna dans la chambre des domestiques. Elle enfila la robe bleue au corset bien étroit qui comprimait sa poitrine que Martha lui avait donnée. Elle espérait qu'elle serait capable de respirer en toute circonstance car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans les pommes.

Il y avait une petite blonde qui recousait une paire de gants dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne leva pas les yeux sur Belle qui enfilait une paire de bottines.

\- Excusez-moi, savez-vous où est passé Rumplestiltskin ? demanda-t-elle paniquée en ne le voyant pas.

\- Parti.

\- Parti où ?

La servante haussa les épaules. Belle se rua dans le couloir à la recherche de la porte secrète. Elle était tellement bien dissimulée qu'elle ne la voyait pas ! Dans la panique, elle frappa toutes les pierres espérant entendre un son creux.

S'apprêtant à sortir d'une portée dérobée à l'autre bout du château, Rumplestiltskin la referma immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides. Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent, il poussa la porte et sortit le bout de son nez. Killian Jones se dirigeait à grands pas à la salle de guerre où le roi planifiait toutes ses batailles. Il le suivit aussi silencieusement que possible et profita que la porte de la pièce ne soit pas complètement refermée pour espionner la conversation.

Marcus venait de déplacer un soldat en bois sur sa grande carte et affichait un large sourire de satisfaction.

\- Votre Majesté, salua Jones. Quand pourrais-je m'installer à Avonlea ?

Le sang de Rumplestiltskin ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Un peu de patience, très cher. Attendez encore un peu que les ogres affaiblissent leurs remparts. Les corbeaux m'ont rapporté que les habitants se sont joints aux soldats et que jusqu'à présent, ils résistent bien aux monstres.

\- Comment ? Avec des bouts de bois et des cailloux ?

\- Avec les réserves d'huile qu'ils étaient sensés livrer au palais la semaine prochaine, avoua le roi en serrant les mâchoires. Quel gaspillage.

\- Je vois que vos troupes sont massées tout près d'Avonlea, remarqua Jones en voyant le soldat de bois dans la grande clairière tout près de la cité attaquée.

Rumplestltskin se sentit soulagé. Finalement, Marcus allait apporter de l'aide au peuple de Belle. Il l'avait sans doute menacée uniquement pour qu'elle lui fournisse plus d'or.

\- Jones, vous allez rejoindre l'armée. Dès que vous constaterez que les ogres passent les remparts, lancez une attaque et tuez-moi ces monstres jusqu'au dernier.

\- Avec plaisir, votre Majesté.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à échouer. Car si un seul ogre se balade dans mon royaume, je vous couperais la tête moi-même.

\- Je n'échouerai pas, promit le commandant en baissant la tête. Et que ferai-je du seigneur Maurice ?

\- Je ne veux plus voir un seul French sur le trône d'Avonlea.

\- Très bien. Je me chargerai moi-même de son exécution.

\- Non, ne le tuez pas, exigea le roi. Montrez son incapacité à les protéger au peuple. Montrez-leur qu'ils ont besoin d'une personne forte, intelligente et courageuse pour les gouverner. Tous ses biens seront confisqués et personne ne s'opposera à son bannissement. Laissez-le s'installer où il le souhaitera.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de le chasser. Et sa fille ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, dit le roi en caressant son menton. Elle ne sera jamais une menace pour vous.

Killian Jones sourit tel un requin assoiffé de sang.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai faire de vous le Duc des Contrées Inexplorées et ministre de guerre. Votre frère Liam vous remplacera à la tête de la flotte royale.

Marcus dégaina son épée alors que Jones s'agenouilla sur le sol dallé. En quelques gestes précis et en quelques paroles échangées, Killian Jones fut adoubé.

\- Je promets de vous servir, d'être loyal, fidèle et de vous protéger, votre Majesté.

\- Partez maintenant. Avonlea est à trois jours de cheval.

Le nouveau Duc fit une révérence et retourna en direction du couloir. Rumplestiltskin prit ses jambes à son cou et se précipita dans le couloir secret, hors d'haleine, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et la peur au ventre. Il devait prévenir Belle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce lancement de l'action finale vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	11. Au grand galop

**Hello les Oncers!  
Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Pour vous remercier, je vous offre ce chapitre, le dernier de 2016 (après, il restera deux chapitres et un épilogue). Ce chapitre est assez différent des précédents. Nous allons quitter les murs du château et voyager à cheval à travers tout le royaume en direction d'Avonlea! Trois petits groupes vont s'élancer. Qui arrivera en premier? Et comment va réagir le roi lorsqu'il découvrira que sa prisonnière s'est échappée?  
Bonne lecture et très bonne année 2017 à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Au grand galop**

\- Princesse Belle ! dit Isabella en sortant de sa chambre et en voyant Belle tâter les pierres du mur du couloir. Nous devons partir immédiatement.

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans…

\- C'est trop tard, dit la reine.

Les deux femmes descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour, puis un long couloir avant de sortir dans la cour où une voiture en bois précieux attelée à quatre chevaux les attendait. Mais avant même qu'elles atteignent le carrosse, Killian Jones se dressa entre eux.

\- Ma reine, vous partez en voyage sans en informer son altesse royale ?

\- Une urgence, répondit la reine, la tête haute. Framerico a besoin de moi pour une affaire familiale. Dites au roi que je serai de retour dans cinq jours.

\- Une urgence dites-vous ? Pourtant lorsque votre nièce est morte de la fièvre vous n'avez pas fait le voyage.

\- Mon chagrin m'a aveuglée, répondit la reine. Je ne referais pas cette erreur. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer.

Alors qu'Isabella le contourna et entra dans le carrosse, Jones saisit l'épaule de la servante à la tête baissée.

\- Vous !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, il se fit assommer par un violent coup de pelle à crottin. Le nouveau duc s'écroula au sol, inconscient. La personne qui l'avait frappé portait des bottes lacées usées et était dissimulé sous une cape ample brune à capuche. Belle comprit immédiatement qui se cachait là-dessous.

\- Rumplestiltskin !

Le serviteur allait prendre ses jambes à son cou quand la main de Belle se referma sur son avant-bras.

\- Viens avec nous.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter ce château, murmura-t-il la tête baissée.

\- Princesse Belle ! appela la reine depuis le carrosse, nous devons partir.

Jones commençait à reprendre conscience. Il se tordait tel un ver de terre lorsque le sol s'asséchait.

\- Vas sauver ton royaume. Je m'occupe de Jones.

Rumplestiltskin saisit la princesse à la taille et la mit dans le carrosse. Elle se débattit et lui intima l'ordre de monter à bord. Mais son bienfaiteur ferma la porte, la verrouilla et Roger donna un coup de cravache sur les croupes des frisons qui s'élancèrent au galop en direction de la grande porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle par la petite fenêtre. Rumple !

Elle tendit la main mais il était déjà trop tard. Le serviteur devint minuscule, puis disparut dès que la voiture franchit la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Jones, avait-il vu qui l'avait assommé ? Belle se rassit à côté de la reine, séchant rapidement ses larmes pour faire bonne figure.

\- Vous l'aimez ? demanda Isabella.

\- Je… je crois bien que oui, votre Majesté, répondit-elle le cœur brisé et l'estomac noué.

Rumplestiltskin s'engouffra dans la première ouverture secrète qu'il trouva avant que Jones ne le voie. Il espérait avoir été assez rapide et aussi que Belle et sa mère prendraient assez d'avance pour échapper aux hommes de son frère et de Jones car la nouvelle de leur fuite n'allait pas tarder à se répandre telle une traînée de poudre. Il parcourut les couloirs sombres sans sa torche et trébucha deux fois. Il serra les dents et se releva. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses plaies superficielles. Il arriva dans la cuisine et courut dans la cave. Il s'empara de son lapin et d'un sac en jute. Il glissa à l'intérieur un bon morceau de lard, du fromage de chèvre bien sec, des pommes et une miche de pain noir. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, il fut saisit par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Dambert le regardait avec un regard noir.

\- Alors comme ça le petit monstre se permet de voler ?

\- C'est… c'est pour la reine.

\- Menteur ! Tu n'es pas autoriser à toucher la nourriture ! Personne ne veut se transformer en monstre comme toi.

Il le gifla et Rumplestiltskin lâcha le sac sur le sol. Le préposé aux viandes qui était beaucoup plus fort, lui saisit la mâchoire avec sa main droite et serra tellement fort qu'il crut que ses dents allaient éclater. Il ne céda pas à la panique et asséna un violent coup de genou à l'homme à l'entrejambe. Dambert le lâcha et se tint les parties intimes avec ses deux mains. Il se tordit de douleurs, émettant des cris de bêtes sauvages. Ses yeux injectés de sang au milieu de son visage cramoisi étaient effrayants.

\- Tu vas me le payer, sale monstre !

Mais avant qu'il se jette sur le frêle serviteur de l'ombre et lui brise le cou, Rumplestiltskin attrapa une poêle et le frappa de toutes ses forces derrière la nuque. Le cuisinier tomba sur le sol sous le regard terrifié des pâtissières qui avaient assisté impuissantes à la scène. Le voir ainsi sur le sol avait quelque chose de jouissif. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. Rumplestiltskin s'empara du sac et disparut telle une étoile filante dans le passage secret.

Killian Jones se releva péniblement en se tenant la tête. Qui avait osé lui faire cela ? Le gredin allait le payer cher s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Mais le ministre avait un choix à faire : poursuivre la princesse, se venger de celui qui l'avait frappé ou se rendre à Avonlea et lancer l'assaut contre les ogres. Le brun qui se croyait diaboliquement beau ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Il demanda qu'on attèle son grand cheval noir et qu'on lui fournisse six hommes armés pour l'escorter.

Lorsque le roi découvrit que la princesse s'était évadée de sa prison sans transformer la paille en or, il fut pris d'une rage telle qu'il poignarda par dix-huit fois le garde au pied de l'escalier. Il ordonna à tous ses soldats de fouiller le château et de lui amener la princesse vivante. Sa rage monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'on lui annonça que la reine avait quitté le château sans son approbation. Jamais depuis qu'il occupait le trône de telles défaillances avaient été notées. Il semblait pourtant être un souverain craint. Comment se faisait-il que soudainement, certaines personnes lui désobéissent ?

Rumplestiltskin se rendit discrètement aux écuries en pleine effervescence. Les écuyers étaient en train de préparer les chevaux de guerre. Parfois, ils étaient deux pour pouvoir fixer certaines protections en acier, comme sur le poitrail. Il réajusta sa capuche pour que personne ne le remarque et enfila une paire de gants pour dissimuler ses phalanges maudites. Il contourna le forgeron qui ferrait à neuf le cheval de Jones. Dans la sellerie, il s'empara de la selle large de Gabrielle et de son harnachement. Gabrielle était une jument Black Forest Chestnut, un cheval lourd utilisé pour ramener les provisions du marché au château ou des rondins de bois. Elle avait une encolure très large et de puissants membres. Sa robe était alezane et ses crins blonds comme les blés. Ce n'était pas le cheval le plus rapide du royaume, ni le plus agile. Mais sans doute celui au plus grand cœur.

Il lui mit la bride le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Le cheval était d'un calme olympien, ce qui contrastait avec l'angoisse qui paralysait Rumplestiltskin. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient. Parfois, il lui fallait plus d'une tentative pour attacher une lanière de cuir. Il cura les sabots avec soin afin d'éviter tout problème en route. Puis, il lui mit un tapis de selle bleu sur le dos avant de basculer la selle. La tâche paraissait simple, mais à cause de sa petite taille et du poids de la selle, Rumplestiltskin dut s'y reprendre à trois fois. Il passa la sangle dans la boucle et descendit les étriers. Il mit son sac de provisions en bandoulière et ajusta sa cape pour être libre de ses mouvements. Puis, il passa les rênes par-dessus les oreilles de l'animal et le sortit du box.

Personne ne porta attention au domestique qui sortait avec « le lourdaud » de l'écurie. Jones qui piétinait d'impatience dans la cour, traitait tout le monde d'incapables et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si lents.

\- J'ai de la route à faire moi ! se plaignit-il. J'ai un royaume à sauver.

Rumplestiltskin n'avait plus monté depuis son enfance. Il espérait qu'il se souviendrait comment faire. Dans la cour, il resserra la sangle afin de sécuriser la selle. Puis, il quitta le château à pieds en suivant d'autres domestiques qui se rendaient en ville. Gabrielle marchait au pas à la hauteur de son épaule. Jamais le cheval ne le dépassait. Les rues étaient très fréquentées par tous les villageois, les marchands, les domestiques et les mendiants. Le boulanger sortait une fournée de son fournil et une délicieuse odeur chatouilla les narines des passants. Quelques mètres plus loin, le forgeron battait le fer, le potier caressait de ses mains douces de l'argile qui se transformait en amphore en tournant sur son tour et le marchand de champignons vantait la qualité de ses produits à haute voix. Les odeurs, les sons et les couleurs se mélangeaient. Rumplestiltskin était submergé d'émotions. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une longue hibernation.

Arrivés au marché, ils prirent un chemin de traverse sinueux qui allait déboucher sur la route royale. Rumplesitlskin sortit une carte de sa poche qu'il avait arrachée dans un livre. Un long voyage l'attendait et il avait peur. Jamais il n'avait été si loin seul. Jamais depuis la nuit où il avait été abandonné. L'inconnu lui faisait peur. Il se retourna et vit que la tour dans laquelle Belle avait été enfermée dépassait du toit de la boulangerie. Mais alors qu'il doutait, Gabrielle lui tapa l'épaule de son museau.

\- Tu as raison. Belle compte sur nous.

Il s'accrocha au pommeau de la selle, mit son pied gauche dans l'étrier et sautilla trois fois avec son pied droit pour se donner de l'élan. D'un bon, il se retrouva à dominer la ruelle depuis le dos large de Gabrielle. Il appréhendait déjà la douleur qu'il ressentirait aux cuisses et à l'aine après plusieurs heures de monte. Il fit pression de ses jambes contre les flans de sa jument qui se mit en marche.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les frontières de la ville, il ordonna à sa monture de se mettre au trot. Devant eux se dessinait un paysage digne des plus beaux contes de fées. Les arbres bordant la route royale avaient revêtu leurs plus belles couleurs automnales : rouge flamboyant, jaune éblouissant et orange vif. A gauche, les paysannes arrachaient les pommes de terre dans la brume qui s'élevait du sol en chantant. Au loin, se dessinait les hautes montagnes solitaires aux sommets enneigés. Et derrière, très loin, après les collines, les sombres forêts et de petites vallées se trouvait Avonlea.

Rumplestiltskin prit une profonde inspiration et l'air frais du matin remplit ses poumons. Il se sentait libre. Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, il avait quitté les murs sombres du château. Le serviteur de l'ombre était finalement dans la lumière. Même si celle-ci lui brûlait les yeux, il aimait sentir la douce caresse des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il souleva ses fesses de la selle et se pencha en avant, ordonnant à Gabrielle de se mettre au galop.

\- Youhou !

Comme il aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux ! Cette sensation était extraordinaire. Il avait l'impression de voler. Il se sentait à nouveau vivant. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Peu de temps après, Killian Jones et six hommes s'élancèrent au triple galop sur la route royale en direction d'Avonlea. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Si les monstres franchissaient les murailles de la ville et tuaient tout le monde, Jones n'aurait jamais son château et tous ses rêves de grandeurs s'évanouiraient. Un septième cavalier les rejoignit après le pont. C'était Milah qui voulait être aux côtés de son compagnon pour le voir triompher. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de combat et jeta un regard conquérant à son amour. Elle n'était pas une femme qui attendait tranquillement que les richesses lui soient livrées sur un plateau. Non, elle était une guerrière comme les six hommes qui accompagnaient Jones. Son épée était aiguisée et sa hache prête à fendre quelques crânes. Elle s'était d'ailleurs illustrée lors de la bataille navale de la Mer d'Argent. Elle avait saisit une corde et n'avait pas hésité à s'élancer sur le navire ennemi alors que les flèches et les projectiles en tout genre volaient. Elle avait tué deux hommes sans ciller et avait permis aux hommes de Jones de donner l'assaut dans les quartiers du capitaine pour s'emparer de son navire. Ce n'était donc pas quelques ogres patauds qui allaient lui faire peur ! Elle était prête à en découdre.

Le roi Marcus traversa les différents couloirs en faisant claquer le cuir dur des talons de ses bottes sur le sol en pierre. Ses claquements caractéristiques effrayaient bon nombre de domestiques. Plus les heures passaient et plus sa colère s'intensifiait. Où pouvait bien se cacher cette petite dinde ? Il ordonna à un groupe de soldats de descendre au village et de fouiller chaque maison, chaque tonneau, chaque tas de paille. Il promit de l'or à celui qui permettrait la capture de la princesse et la corde à celui qui lui avait permis de s'échapper !

La route du Sud devint rapidement cahoteuse et Roger dut ralentir l'allure. A l'intérieur du carrosse, la reine et la princesse ondulaient et sautillaient de façon plutôt inconfortable. Heureusement pour elles, le supplice s'arrêta après quelques kilomètres et la voiture reprit de la vitesse. Belle profita du voyage pour raconter son histoire à la reine, son périple jusqu'au château, le bal, la demande d'aide au roi, l'enfermement dans la tour, son désespoir et sa rencontre avec Rumplestitlskin. Dans sa description, elle omit de préciser qu'il avait les yeux ambrés et la peau écailleuse et verdâtre.

\- Il est sans aucun doute la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée, confia la princesse.

La reine sourit.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il a toujours vécu au château, ajouta Belle. Le connaissez-vous ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de domestiques, expliqua-t-elle. Chacun a une tâche. Je connais très bien mes suivantes et quelques personnes de la cuisine, mais pas vraiment les autres personnes. Et je pense que si j'avais entendu son nom, je m'en serai souvenu.

Effectivement, Rumplestiltskin n'était pas un nom qui courait le royaume. Pourtant Isabella l'avait déjà entendu. Il y avait très longtemps. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, elle pâlit et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas lui. Pas son petit Aaron. Encore une fois, elle s'accrochait à un espoir illusoire.

\- Et la voix dans la cheminée ? demanda Belle qui tira la reine de ses rêveries.

\- Vous l'avez entendu ? s'étonna Isabella.

\- Seulement quelques mots.

\- On m'a toujours dit que c'était mon imagination, mais je suis sûre que l'esprit de mon fils est bien là entre ses murs.

\- J'ai vu à quel point vous étiez bouleversée.

\- Nous avons toujours été fusionnels Aaron et moi. Bien plus qu'avec Marcus. Aaron était un enfant différent. Il était doté d'une rare sensibilité. Il était juste et faisait toujours tout pour venir en aide à son prochain. Un matin après une nuit pluvieuse, il est allé dans la cour et a collecté tous les escargots pour les remettre dans le jardin avant que le sol ne sèche.

\- Il aurait fait un bon roi, dit Belle avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas l'avis de Marius. Pour lui, Aaron était faible. Il préférait Marcus qui lui ressemblait.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je ne suis que la reine. Je n'ai pas à savoir qui ferait un bon roi ou non. D'ailleurs, Marcus est un très bon roi.

\- Sans vous offenser, ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, répondit Belle.

\- Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des décisions difficiles. Nous sommes en guerre, princesse Belle. Et le roi fait tout son possible pour que le royaume reste sûr.

\- Pourtant, il sacrifie certains de ses sujets et continue ses projets d'extension.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais toutes les décisions de mon fils.

Belle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Rumplestiltskin était-il vraiment ce prince que tout le monde croyait mort depuis des années ? Où jouait-il sur la détresse de la reine pour lui parler ? Non, il n'était pas comme cela. Jamais il n'aurait abusé de la faiblesse de quelqu'un. A ce moment-ci, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il refusait de lui divulguer son nom. Ses mains tremblaient et elle devint aussi pâle que la reine. Elles n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà un moment lorsque Rumplestiltskin décida de s'arrêter. Il avait mal partout. Lorsqu'il descendit du dos de sa jument, il s'écrasa au sol. Ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter. C'était comme s'il avait navigué pendant deux jours, assis sur un baril de rhum. Lentement, il resserra ses cuisses en faisant une grimace. Gabrielle se coucha derrière lui et il appuya son dos contre son ventre chaud. Il prit une pomme de son sac qu'il donna à sa brave monture. L'humidité remontait du sol et le fit frissonner. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que les brindilles vers ses pieds s'enflamment ! Soudain, il sursauta en voyant une petite fumée s'élever du sol. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à un feu crépitant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un petit feu crépitant se trouvait juste devant lui ! Comment avait-il fait cela ? Il approcha les mains et apprécia la douce chaleur. Il savait que malgré la fatigue et les douleurs, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter trop longtemps. Après s'être quelque peu restauré, il sortit son lapin de son sac.

\- Bonne nuit Rumplestiltskin.

Il lui déposa un baiser entre les oreilles comme il le faisait chaque soir et le sera entre ses bras en s'enveloppant de sa cape. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le froid mordant le tira des bras de Morphée. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient gelés. Le feu devait être éteint depuis longtemps et les loups hurlaient au loin dans la forêt. Il se leva péniblement et s'assit sur la selle de Gabrielle. Ecarter les jambes devenait très difficile. Il serra les dents, prit les rênes et ordonna à sa jument de se lever et de poursuivre leur route. La nuit était sombre, mais la lune qui était presque pleine et très brillante, lui permettait de diriger sa monture. Il n'avait pas pu suivre l'allure effrénée de Jones et ses hommes qui les avaient dépassés à quelques encablures seulement du château. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard et voir ce gredin triompher.

Au croisement, il tira sur les rênes pour arrêter Gabrielle. Les hommes de Jones étaient allés tout droit d'après les empruntes laissées sur le sol martelé. Avant de les suivre, il sortit sa carte et l'observa. Le groupe avait pris un raccourci qui traversait une zone marécageuse. Rumplestiltskin replia sa carte et prit le chemin de droite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre car il devait gravir quelques collines, mais au moins sa monture ne s'enfoncerait pas dans le sol meuble.

\- Triple buse ! beugla Jones qui pataugeait dans la vase.

Leurs chevaux hennissaient et se débattaient pour se sortir du bourbier dans lequel ils étaient enfoncés jusqu'aux genoux.

\- C'est vous qui avez parlé de ce raccourcis, rappela un des hommes.

\- Tu oses répondre au ministre de guerre ? s'insurgea Milah juste avant de trébucher.

Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la vase et l'homme qu'elle venait de corriger, la saisit sous le bras et la sortit de la masse collante.

Belle et Isabella arrivèrent au château dominant le royaume du Sud après deux jours de voyage. Le seigneur Framerico les accueillit les bras ouverts. Elles furent conduites chacune dans une chambre où un bon bain chaud les attendait ainsi que de nouvelles robes. Les domestiques s'activèrent pour préparer un banquet. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la reine douairière, l'enfant du pays, venait leur rendre visite. Les deux femmes le remercièrent chaleureusement pour toutes ces attentions mais elles n'oublièrent pas la raison de leur visite. Après le repas, Belle lui expliqua la situation dramatique d'Avonlea.

\- Comment ? s'insurgea le seigneur. Nous ne pouvons laisser ces monstres envahir notre royaume et massacrer notre peuple.

\- Peux-tu envoyer un bataillon ? demanda Isabella.

\- Un bataillon ? Je vais envoyer deux milles hommes !

\- Merci, Majesté, dit Belle.

La princesse d'Avonlea n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avec autant d'hommes, elle ne voyait pas comment sa cité ne pourrait pas être sauvée. L'espoir renaquit dans son cœur.

\- Alors partons immédiatement ! dit la princesse en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Nous partirons à l'aube, répondit le seigneur. Mais vous mesdames, retournez dans la capitale. Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour des femmes.

\- Monseigneur, interrompit Belle. J'aimerai aider à libérer mon peuple.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse. Mes soldats vous protégeront au péril de leurs vies.

\- Et j'irai informer le roi, annonça Isabella.

Killian Jones et ses hommes s'installèrent près de la rivière. La traversée des marécages leur avait pris un temps fou et pour ne rien arranger ils s'étaient perdus dans la Forêt Infinie.

\- On aurait peut-être dû rester sur la route royale, dit un des soldats.

\- Tu oses critiquer les ordres de ton ministre de guerre ? demanda Jones en lui faisant face et en montrant toutes ses dents.

\- Non, bien sûr… c'était juste… un constat.

Frustré, le soldat alla se rafraîchir à la rivière. Il détestait recevoir des ordres de chefaillons qui n'y connaissaient rien. S'ils étaient restés sur la route royale, ils auraient certes marché quelques kilomètres de plus mais ils ne seraient plus qu'à quelques heures de cheval de la cité assiégée. Le paysage était baigné d'une lumière bleutée et les ombres ajoutaient leur part de mystère. De la brume flottait au-dessus de l'eau et tentait de l'envelopper. Il se baissa, plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée et se lava vigoureusement le visage pour effacer la sueur et les restes de vase. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il aperçut une mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et ses longs cheveux sombres cachaient ses seins. Elle chantait une mélodie envoûtante. On aurait dit un ange. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, il vit qu'elle avait deux grandes ailes ! Elle était tellement belle. Il entra dans l'eau et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle sursauta et lui fit face. Le soldat fut terrifié. La créature avait les yeux noirs, la peau écailleuse et le visage tailladé ! Il voulut hurler mais elle se jeta sur lui et le noya ! Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais la harpie gagna le combat. Elle tira son corps flottant vers la rive opposée et le traîna jusqu'aux sombres fourrés où elle le dévora.

\- Où est cet imbécile de Draco ? demanda Jones.

\- Je crois qu'il est parti vers la rivière, répondit Julius, le plus jeune du groupe.

\- On a du rhum ? Pourquoi boire de l'eau ? s'interrogea le ministre.

\- Peut-être qu'il prend un bain.

\- Vas le chercher ! ordonna Milah.

Rumplestiltskin avait perdu du temps. Il s'était égaré et avait dû rebrousser chemin. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il déplia sa carte et dut se résoudre à traverser les montagnes silencieuses par le col du Démon. Ce nom lui flanqua la chair de poule. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Gabrielle s'engouffra sur le chemin étroit et sinueux. Le cheval n'avança pas rapidement à cause de son poids et de son manque d'agilité sur la rocaille, mais également à cause de la peur de glisser dans le précipice.

\- Ne regarde pas en bas, murmura Rumple pour rassurer sa monture.

Une pluie glaciale se mit à tomber et ralentit encore un peu plus leur progression. Rumplestiltskin frissonnait. Il avait froid, était épuisé et avait faim. Il devait absolument trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Bientôt, il ne verrait plus suffisamment clair et pourrait avoir un accident. Gabrielle avançait chaque patte avec prudence. Elle avait la tête basse et ses oreilles étaient dressées, analysant chaque bruit. Rumplestiltskin lui caressa encore une fois l'encolure pour la rassurer. Après avoir tourné à gauche, il aperçut une petite cavité rocheuse dans laquelle ils pourraient s'abriter à quelques dizaines de mètres.

\- Regarde ! Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous reposer, dit-il en pointant l'endroit de son indexe.

Impatiente, Gabrielle piétina et ses fers glissèrent au lieu de l'emporter vers la grotte. Son arrière-train bascula dans le vide et dans un mouvement brusque, l'animal remonta grâce à la puissance de ses pattes. Son cavalier s'accrocha à sa crinière et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait de nouveau sur son dos, sur le chemin. Ils s'étaient procuré une belle frayeur.

Mais après avoir seulement fait quelques pas, des cailloux dégringolèrent depuis plus haut et le cheval se cabra, désarçonnant Rumplestiltskin qui fut projeté dans les airs. Il glissa le long de la large croupe et se tint fermement aux rênes. Sentant ce poids le tirer en arrière dans le vide, Gabrielle fit une rotation d'un demi-tour. Son cavalier fut baladé tel un fétu de paille dans le vide au bout de la lanière de cuir, se retrouvant suspendu dans le vide. Il heurta violemment la paroi avant de s'immobiliser. Ses bras étaient tendus et ses pieds pendaient dans le vide.

\- Recule, Gabrielle ! ordonna-t-il.

La jument leva la tête mais ce mouvement était insuffisant. Le serviteur de l'ombre essaya de s'aider de ses pieds… sans succès.

\- Recule ! S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il.

Il sentait ses mains gantées glisser le long du cuir détrempé. Jamais il n'arriverait à remonter. Il baissa les yeux et vit la profondeur du précipice. Il ressemblait à une énorme mâchoire de monstre prêt à le dévorer. La peur s'empara de lui. Il allait mourir en chutant de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et sa bouche se tordit. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait aider Belle. Ses mains glissèrent encore. Il s'approchait dangereusement de l'extrémité des rênes.

\- Gabrielle ! hurla-t-il. Recule encore. Tu es un bon cheval.

Le cheval recula mais ses mains glissèrent encore et il fut aspirer par le vide.

\- Nooooooon !

Il agitait les bras et les pieds pour tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais rien dans cet abysse ne semblait vouloir le retenir. La tête de Gabrielle devenait de plus en plus petite avant de disparaître totalement. Il s'enfonçait dans le silence des Ténèbres et bientôt, il allait heurter le sol où son corps se fracasserait en mille morceaux.

\- Belle, pardonne-moi.

* * *

 _ **Quelle fin! Comment Rumple va-t-il s'en tirer? Est-il mort? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :)**_

 _ **Bon réveillon à tous!**_


	12. La bataille d'Avonlea

**Hello les Oncers!  
**

 **Dans ce chapitre, nous allons être en pleine bataille pour sauver la cité d'Avonlea. Qui gagnera? Les ogres? Killian Jones et l'armée royale? Belle et l'armée du Sud? Et quid de Rumple? A-t-il survécu à sa chute dans les montagnes? J'ai essayé de décrire la bataille le mieux possible sans toutefois tomber dans le gore car ce n'est pas le genre de la fic. Néanmoins, j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit réaliste. J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : la bataille d'Avonlea**

Le réveil fut brutal. Un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête et un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Debout soldat, beugla l'homme qui le dominait. A votre poste et plus vite que ça !

\- A vos ordres, siffla-t-il douloureusement entre ses dents.

Rumplestiltskin ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Était-il mort ? Rêvait-il ? Comment avait-il fait pour arriver dans cette clairière alors qu'il ne se souvenait que de sa chute entre les pans de la montagne silencieuse ? Il avait l'impression que son corps avait passé à travers tous les planchers d'une tour jusqu'au sous-sol. Il bougea lentement ses jambes. Sa cheville droite le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il délaça sa botte et tira délicatement dessus pour libérer son pied. Il s'assura que personne ne puisse le voir, bien abrité derrière un chariot, avant de relever le canon de son pantalon et de baisser sa chaussette. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Sa cheville était enflée et sa couleur ne lui plaisait guère. Elle virait du rouge au violet en passant par le bleu. Il se rhabilla et tenta de se relever. Mais une violente douleur le fit se rasseoir immédiatement. Il avait envie de pleurer et d'abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Courage Rumple, murmura-t-il.

Il s'agrippa au chariot et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, s'aidant de sa jambe gauche pour se relever. Il leva la tête, le front en sueur, et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les soldats s'agitaient tels des abeilles dans une ruche. Ils revêtaient leurs armures et leurs heaumes, récupéraient leurs armes astiquées et aiguisées chez l'armurier. Les chevaux étaient aussi harnachés et couvert de fer de la tête au poitrail et le corps recouvert d'une lourde cote de maille pour le combat. Les forgerons clouaient les derniers fers pendant que d'autres soldats préparaient la grande catapulte.

Sur le chariot, il attrapa un balai et sortit son couteau de sa besace. Il se débarrassa des branchettes et utilisa le manche comme canne. En se déplaçant dans le camp, le capuchon baissé sur son nez, Rumplstiltskin comprit où il se trouvait. Il naviguait entre les soldats de l'armée royale à quelques encablures d'Avonlea. D'ailleurs, la cité assiégée se devinait entre les arbres rouges au sommet de la colline au-dessus de la brume matinale.

\- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda un homme vêtu d'une armure beaucoup plus spectaculaire que les autres sur son grand cheval noir. Prêts à attaquer ?

\- Tout est en place, Monsieur le Duc.

\- Attendez mes ordres avant d'envoyer vos hommes, ordonna Killian Jones.

\- Mais la ville est sur le point de tomber, avoua l'officier. Nos espions nous ont rapporté que le mur ouest est sur le point de céder. Les ogres ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer dans la ville. Ce sera un vrai carnage.

\- Nous sommes là pour le peuple d'Avonlea, rappela Jones. Et nous le sauverons. Avancez vos hommes aux endroits que je vous ai indiqués sur la carte. Puis, attendez seulement mon signal.

Il tira sur les rênes et repartit au trot vers un autre poste. Rumplestiltskin hâta le pas tout en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. La douleur devenait de plus en plus vive à chaque pas et il serrait les dents afin de l'ignorer. Il rasa les tentes, baissa la tête devant les groupes de soldats, se cacha derrière les chariots remplis de barils de poudre. Il manqua de se faire renverser par un chevalier qui avait perdu le contrôle de sa monture. Son cheval hennissait et n'arrêtait pas de se cabrer comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Un nuage de fumée venant d'un foyer qu'on venait d'éteindre avec de l'eau le fit tousser.

Il quitta le campement et marcha en direction de la cité de Belle. De la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel et bientôt des cris se firent entendre. Le sang de Rumplestiltskin se glaça. Que faisait-il seul sur la route en direction d'une ville prise d'assaut pas des ogres guerrier ? Il n'était qu'un modeste serviteur avec seulement un petit couteau comme arme. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui l'encourageait à continuer. _Pour Belle_.

Le seigneur Maurice avait réuni ses meilleurs hommes afin de trouver une solution pour repousser les ogres. Les réserves d'huile étaient presque sèches et les barils de poudre étaient vides depuis longtemps.

\- Nous sommes en train de récupérer les tuiles des chaumières, annonça un barbu.

\- Ainsi que les poutres de l'église, ajouta un homme de taille moyenne au crâne chauve.

Maurice désespérait. Ce n'était pas avec cela qu'ils sauveraient leur cité. Ils étaient condamnés, à moins d'un miracle. Il espérait que Belle, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, soit saine et sauve loin de cette folie.

\- Apportez-moi notre dernier pigeon, demanda le seigneur. Je vais lancer un dernier appel au secours à notre roi.

\- Pourquoi viendrait-il maintenant ? demanda le barbu. C'est à nous de défendre notre cité comme tous les Avonléens l'ont fait à travers l'histoire. Nous sommes le dernier rempart face aux envahisseurs.

\- Peut-être, mais cette fois, nous n'avons pas de fée, ni de magicien pour nous sauver, rappela Maurice avant de s'affaler dans son trône.

Soudainement, le mur en pierre explosa et les hommes furent projetés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Maurice, couvert de poussière, se tint la tête et se releva péniblement. Le barbu gisait au sol et le chauve gémissait. Sa main droite avait été écrasée par une pierre de plusieurs dizaines de livres. Le seigneur l'aida à se relever et à quitter la pièce qui avait à présent une vue imprenable sur la cité. Le haut des crânes dégarnis des ogres à la peau jaunâtre dépassaient du rempart. Les soldats aidés de braves habitants tentaient de les repousser à l'aide de pierres, de poutres et de tuiles. Le sol tremblait sous les assauts des monstres et la tour ouest fragilisée par toutes ces attaques s'écroula, ouvrant une large brèche dans la muraille. Deux gros ogres entrèrent et balayèrent de leurs mains la petite résistance qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Il nous faut aller plus vite ! hurla Belle depuis son cheval blanc.

La princesse avait revêtu une tenue de guerrière et chevauchait aux côtés du seigneur du Sud, Framerico. Ils étaient partis très tôt, avant même les premières lueurs du jour, et avaient conduit leur armée jusqu'à la cité assiégée. Belle espérait de tout cœur ne pas arriver trop tard. Lorsque le château sur la colline fut visible, son sœur s'arrêta. La façade était éventrée et de la fumée s'échappait de la ville derrière les arbres.

\- Père…

Framerico tira sur ses rênes et fit exécuter une volte à son cheval pour faire face à ses hommes.

\- Avonlea a besoin de nous ! Mettez-vous à vos postes de combat et tuez-moi ces monstres !

Les soldats firent leurs cris de guerre, baissèrent la visière de leurs heaumes, s'alignèrent et attendirent le signal de leur seigneur.

\- Chargez !

Les chevaux bondirent et s'élancèrent dans un galop effréné faisant trembler le sol. La boue sous les sabots des équidés fut projetée en l'air à plus de dix mètres de haut ! Les oiseaux de la forêt environnante qui n'étaient pas encore partis, s'envolèrent dans une parfaite désynchronisation.

Killian Jones donna lui aussi l'assaut. Il n'était pas question que les ogres gagnent la partie, ni que l'armée du Sud le coiffe au poteau. Il voulait ce château et il allait l'obtenir ! Les cavaliers s'élancèrent, leurs lances pointées en avant pendant que d'autres en arrière poussait la catapulte. Quatre hommes étaient nécessaires pour porter l'énorme pierre qui allait anéantir quelques monstres. Une fois l'obus en place, deux hommes tournèrent la manivelle pour tendre la corde. Au signal, la tension fut relâchée. L'énorme pierre fendit le ciel en tournoyant sur elle-même en dessinant une parabole.

Rumplestiltskin se faufilait dans la ville en esquivant les coups et évitant les tuiles qui tombaient des toits. Il frôlait les murs, se baissait et parfois se cachait. Un homme sortit de sa maison pour protéger sa famille avec une fourche en bois. L'ogre qui lui faisait face, serra le poing. Mais avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur le malheureux, il reçut une pierre dans le dos. Il fit volte-face et repéra immédiatement l'inconscient. De sa main puissante, il pulvérisa le chariot sous lequel Rumplestiltskin venait de se cacher. Il se camoufla dans sa cape et… disparut !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Maurice en sursautant après avoir vu un encapuchonné apparaître dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

\- Je peux me téléporter… constata Rumplestiltskin en voyant qu'il se trouvait à présent dans le château d'Avonlea.

Le seigneur sortit son épée de son fourreau et la plaça sous sa gorge.

\- P…p… pitié. Je suis venu vous aider ! Ne me tuez pas, supplia Rumplestiltskin d'une voix tremblante.

\- Montrez-moi votre visage.

\- Promettez-vous de ne pas crier ?

Lentement, il bascula sa capuche, révélant une partie de son visage maudit, caché par ses mèches ondulées en bataille.

\- Monstre ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Rumplestiltskin vit une pierre gigantesque arriver des airs en tournoyant depuis la fenêtre. Il sauta sur le seigneur pour le protéger et l'obus détruisit une bonne partie de la tour faisant voler en éclat les pierres et le plancher.

\- Bande d'imbéciles ! pesta Jones. Vous ne savez pas calculez une trajectoire ?

Il attrapa un des hommes et le frappa au visage de sa main gantée de fer.

\- Je vous interdis de détruire mon château !

Au-delà des murs, l'armée du Sud affrontait vaillamment les ogres. Ces derniers étaient peut-être moins nombreux mais étaient beaucoup plus puissants. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent le sol de leurs poings, l'onde de choc fit chuter les chevaux et plusieurs cavaliers furent écrasés. Les survivants, sonnés, étaient faciles à tuer du revers de la main. Les hurlements étaient à glacer le sang. C'était un véritable massacre !

\- Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, dit la princesse Belle qui observait le combat depuis une petite colline.

\- Nous sommes plus nombreux et l'armée royale vient nous prêter main forte, dit le souverain en pointant du doigt les soldats à la bannière jaune et rouge qui arrivaient depuis l'autre front.

\- C'est ma cité ! C'est à moi de la défendre, rétorqua la princesse avant de donner un coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval.

\- Princesse ! Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Framerico s'élança à sa poursuite. Cette princesse était vraiment têtue. Mais en même temps, tellement brave. Belle sortit son épée de son fourreau et la brandit en hurlant pour se donner du courage, prête à en découdre avec ces monstres. Le sol était déjà couvert de sang, d'armes et de corps sans vie, mais rien ne la fit ralentir. Elle prit son épée à deux mains et la planta dans le flan d'un ogre qui bascula. Elle ne lâcha pas à temps la fusée et fut désarçonnée, tombant à plat ventre, manquant de se faire écraser par l'ogre qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva aussitôt, récupérant son arme. Elle évita les corps et les coups en s'approchant de la muraille. Elle entailla encore un orteil et un coude, puis se fit projeter dans les airs par un ogre qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle roula sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres et s'arrêta contre le corps d'un soldat aux yeux exorbités. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur les joues. Ses mains sur le sol, elle se redressa sans trop de mal, mais ne crut pas ce qu'elle voyait juste devant elle.

\- Père ? Rumple ? Que faites-vous là ?

Les deux hommes étaient cachés dans une faille de la muraille et semblaient apeurés.

\- Belle ? Ma fille chérie ! dit Maurice, la larme à l'œil en la voyant saine et sauve.

Belle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Puis, ils sursautèrent en entendant un ogre s'écrouler juste à côté d'eux. Rumplestiltskin se tenait debout, une épée ensanglantée dans la main gauche et tenant son bâton de la main droite.

\- Vous… dit Maurice avec difficulté en le pointant du doigt. Vous nous avez sauvés.

\- A votre service, mon Seigneur, répondit Rumplestiltskin en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Père, il faut te mettre à l'abri, annonça Belle quelque peu paniquée.

\- Avonlea est perdue, admit-il avec tristesse.

\- Rien n'est perdu. Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir…

\- Nous vous protégerons, dit Rumple en invitant Belle à le rejoindre sans perdre de temps.

Elle lui prit la main et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

\- Sache que je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver ton royaume.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répondit Belle avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ce n'est pas ton combat. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

\- Je préfère mourir ici en t'aidant plutôt qu'entre les murs du château de Marcus.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Belle. Je n'avais pas à te parler de mes problèmes.

\- Je te pardonne.

Ils se sourirent et approchèrent leurs lèvres. Mais un ogre s'approcha dangereusement d'eux, avortant leur baiser. Il était courbé, faisait de grands pas et tenait une hache monstrueusement grande. Belle se saisit de son épée et se mit en position d'attaque. Rumplestiltskin au contraire, n'était pas prêt. L'air semblait lui manquer à mesure que la distance se réduisait. Il prit la main gauche de Belle et ferma les yeux. « Faites que ces ogres disparaissent à jamais, » pensa-t-il. Au même instant, Belle supplia que son peuple soit sauvé et que les ogres retournent sur leurs terres.

Une lumière puissante jaillit de leur point de rencontre et propulsa tous les ogres en arrière ! Certains s'enfuirent, alors que d'autres, sur le dos, dans une position vulnérable, se faisaient lacérer par des soldats enragés.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous maîtrisez l'art de la guerre sur la terre ferme aussi bien que sur la mer, complimenta le roi Marcus qui venait de rejoindre Killian Jones qui observait la déroute des ogres.

\- Merci votre Majesté. Tout n'est qu'une question de stratégie, se vanta le nouveau ministre de guerre.

\- Je vois que vous avez eu un peu d'aide de la part du royaume du Sud, ajouta Marcus en reconnaissant les étendards.

\- L'union fait la force, n'est-ce pas ? enchérit-il.

Sans lui répondre, Marcus s'approcha du champ de bataille sur le dos de son cheval pour féliciter ses hommes. Jones lui emboita le pas sans broncher.

\- Ah finalement vous avez décidé de venir en aide à Avonlea ! constata Framerico en remettant son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Il me fallait réunir assez d'hommes pour leur venir en aide, expliqua le roi.

Framerico acquiesça mais ne crut pas à son explication. Les trois hommes avancèrent avec leurs montures en direction de la ville exsangue. Les blessés étaient emmenés et les morts entassés. Et au milieu de ce paysage ravagé, Marcus sourit. Il venait de retrouver l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Princesse Belle, vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude en voyant du sang sur sa cuirasse.

\- Je vais bien, votre Majesté. Ainsi que mon père. Nous devons la vie à Framerico et son armée ainsi qu'à…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Un ogre se releva du champ de bataille et brandit sa hache, prêt à faucher le roi et le ministre de guerre ! Belle se jeta devant le monstre et son épée frappa le manche de l'arme du monstre, arrêtant net son mouvement. Belle sentait la terrible force qui animait cette bête et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Heureusement pour elle, des soldats plantèrent leurs épées dans le dos de l'ogre qui s'écroula, cette fois-ci, pour de bon.

Tous les hommes étaient pétrifiés. Ce petit bout de femme venait de tous les sauver !

\- Belle, tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta son père.

\- Princesse, je m'incline devant votre courage, dit le roi.

\- Princesse Belle, merci d'avoir sauver nos vies, admit Jones admiratif devant son courage et son audace.

Belle sourit devant tant de reconnaissance et jeta un œil dans la direction de Rumplestiltskin qui était resté bien silencieux en arrière. Il avait la tête baissée, comme s'il était honteux, dissimulé sous sa grande cape brune.

\- Nous devons aussi le sauvetage d'Avonlea à cet homme.

\- Lui ? demanda Marcus en posant son regard sur l'encapuchonné.

La princesse acquiesça.

\- Mon garçon, dit le roi. Vous serez récompensé. Votre poids en or !

Mais il ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il ne méritait pas tant d'honneur. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de faire. En souhaitant la mort de Jones et de son frère un peu trop fort, cet ogre avait bien failli tuer Belle. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit que lorsqu'on usait de la magie, il y avait toujours un prix à payer et il n'était pas près à faire un tel sacrifice. Sa haine devenait de plus en plus violente et il sentait les ténèbres l'envahir. Finalement, il n'était pas si différent de Marcus. Il ne suffisait plus que de les accepter et ils seraient pareils. Cette pensée l'effraya et il recula encore d'un pas, comme pour effacer sa présence dans l'ombre de la muraille éventrée.

Le roi prit la main de Belle et s'agenouilla. Que faisait-il ? La princesse était en panique. Maurice au contraire, était plus heureux que jamais.

\- Belle, princesse d'Avonlea, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et la nouvelle reine de ce royaume ?

Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Maurice ne tenait plus en place voulant répondre à sa place et Rumplestiltskin aurait préféré disparaître. Framerico était heureux de l'issue des événements. Jamais personne d'Avonlea n'avait gouverné le royaume et Belle serait parfaite dans ce rôle.

\- Oui, j'épouserai le roi, promit-elle.

\- Magnifique ! s'écria le roi. Envoyez un pigeon au château. Qu'on prépare le mariage le plus somptueux de tous les temps. Invitez tous les seigneurs de tous les royaumes ainsi que leurs plus nobles sujets. Et tous les habitants d'Avonlea !

\- Vous serez une très bonne reine, félicita Framerico. Le royaume a besoin de vous.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, s'inclina Jones qui avait bien peur de ne jamais obtenir son château.

Tous reprirent la route en direction du château. Même Rumplestiltskin qui avait l'impression que son cœur s'était fait transpercé par une dague. Ce dernier se trouvait loin, très loin derrière les nobles dans ce long serpentin de cavaliers. Il ne leva pas la tête de tout le trajet et laissa ses larmes couler en silence. Il l'avait perdue. Elle avait finalement choisi le pouvoir à l'amour. L'amour ? Et si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Il sortit _Rumplestiltskin_ de sa sacoche et le serra dans ses bras. Lui au moins, lui était fidèle et l'aimait.

Sans s'en douter, Rumplestiltskin était observé depuis les épais fourrés. Par une femme à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux aussi transparents que l'eau des glaciers. Elle n'avait rien manqué des événements d'Avonlea. La pâleur de sa peau ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître. Était-elle heureuse des actes de son monstre ou au contraire se ria-t-elle de le voir si triste ?

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans un petit commentaire :)**_


	13. Le mariage royal

**Hello les Oncers,  
Cette histoire touche à sa fin malheureusement. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Voici donc le dernier chapitre, qui sera ensuite suivi d'un épilogue. Nous avons donc quitté Belle et Rumple à Avonlea juste après que les ogres soient vaincus. Belle a accepté d'épouser le roi, ce qui a profondément blessé Rumple. Tous sont en route pour le palais afin de célébrer les noces.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le mariage royal**

Au petit matin, toute une armée de petites mains se pressa dans la chambre de la future mariée. On y alluma un feu dans la cheminée, lui servit un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine et lui prépara un bain chaud parfumé. Pendant qu'elle se détendait dans l'eau tiède, dissimulée derrière un paravent et entourée de dizaines de bougies, les servantes apportaient la volumineuse robe en soie, ses accessoires, de précieux bijoux et une paire de magnifiques chaussures faites des plus nobles matériaux. Belle laissa son regard se perdre. Elle vivait ses dernières heures de célibat ce qui l'angoissait. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle allait épouser le roi et fairait la fierté de son père et d'Avonlea. Toutefois celui qui occupait ses pensées n'était pas le roi, mais Rumplestiltskin. Elle se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour survivre toutes ces années. Loin de ceux qu'il aimait et à la fois si proche ? Vivre sans amour n'était pas une vie. Personne ne le méritait, pas même le plus cruel des tyrans. Elle avait bien vu à Avonlea que la petite étincelle qu'elle avait fait naître dans son regard s'était éteinte. Il était à nouveau plongé dans les Ténèbres, privé d'espoir et d'amour. Belle se sentait responsable. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Une fois sortie du bain, la jeune femme fut séchée, parfumée et ses cheveux brossés. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements et laissa les mains expertes des domestiques l'apprêter pour le grand jour.

L'annonce du mariage royal avait rapidement fait le tour du royaume et tout le monde s'agitait. On ne parlait plus que de cela. Les marchands venus des quatre coins du royaume se rendaient dans la capitale pour y vendre leurs meilleurs produits, parfois très exotiques. Toutes les tavernes étaient pleines à craquer. Des convois de tout le royaume commençaient à arriver. Les plus riches furent accueillis au château alors que les autres cherchaient désespérément une chambre à l'auberge ou chez l'habitant, espérant apercevoir le couple royal sur le balcon une fois leurs vœux prononcés. Les tisserands et les couturières étaient surchargés de travail tout comme les chapeliers et les cordonniers. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les étendards décoraient les remparts et les drapeaux étaient hissés. Des dizaines de paniers remplis de fleurs colorées et très parfumées furent amenées dans le château pour le décorer. Un très long tapis rouge fut tissé en deux nuits seulement et dût être portés par cinq hommes jusqu'à la salle du trône où allait se tenir la cérémonie.

Au milieu de sa chambre richement décorée, loin du tumulte et de l'excitation, Belle se tenait droite comme une statue sur un piédestal pendant que deux servantes et une couturière s'affairaient à préparer la mariée et à faire les dernières retouches. Son corps ressemblait à du chiffon. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Juste une poupée sans âme qu'on habillait. Quand sa poitrine fut comprimée dans un corset blanc nacre orné de perles et de diamants scintillants comme les étoiles, la douleur lui rappela qu'elle était bien vivante. La longue jupe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et une traîne de trois mètres de long était disposée sur le sol. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et relevés en chignon d'où était fixé le voile parsemé de plumes et de diamants.

\- Ma fille ! Tu es divinement belle, s'exclama Maurice en entrant dans la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je marie ma fille unique… et au roi !

Belle ne lui accorda qu'un léger sourire. Elle aurait dû être la femme la plus heureuse du royaume et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier toute l'attention qui lui était portée, sa robe, ni l'endroit magique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Son père qui avait revêtu tricorne noir à plume blanche, sa redingote bordeaux à boutons dorés et aux manches retroussées, son veston doré qui mettait bien son ventre rebondi en évidence, sa chemise à jabot, son corsaire noir et ses bottes noires impeccablement cirées, l'admirait joyeusement sous tous les angles.

\- J'espère que tu nous gratifieras de pleins de beaux petits enfants, taquina-t-il. En tout cas, je te félicite !

\- Merci, père, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire alors qu'une femme lui accrochait un imposant collier de diamant autour du cou.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Sa robe lui allait comme un gant, faisant ressortir sa beauté naturelle. Le soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre la faisait scintiller comme si elle avait été saupoudrée de poussière de fée. Sa coiffure embellissait son visage harmonieux et son collier l'éclairait. Il n'avait pas à dire, elle était aussi belle qu'un ange. Malgré tout, elle ne put sourire et son visage était tourmenté. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

\- Madame, dit une servante. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

C'était sans doute le premier d'une longue liste. Elle lui tendit une rose blanche avec un ruban noué autour de sa tige.

\- Merci, dit Belle en la prenant délicatement. Qui me l'envoie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Belle tira sur le ruban bleu et découvrit un petit papier froissé qu'elle déroula et lut :

 _« Ma très chère Belle,_

 _Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie n'était faite que de ténèbres où l'espoir m'avait quitté il y a bien longtemps. Je n'étais qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres dans ce château. Mais tu as su éclairer mon chemin malgré le terrible sort qui s'était abattu sur toi et ton peuple. Tu m'as tendu la main alors que je me croyais abandonné de tous. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Mon sang s'est réchauffé. Grace à toi, j'ai pu accéder au bonheur et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Saches que même si je t'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne compromettrai ton bonheur. Je comprends ton choix et te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

 _Félicitations à vous deux et au revoir._

 _R. »_

Elle serra le mot contre sa poitrine et sentit la fleur avant de fermer les yeux. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse. Cet homme était incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré une personne avec le cœur si pur. Mais son message lui noua l'estomac. « Au revoir ». Allait-il redevenir une ombre ou disparaîtrait-il pour toujours ? Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable. Les secondes s'écoulaient inlassablement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte en ce moment : se marier et en finir avec cette histoire.

Le roi réquisitionna la salle du trône pour organiser la cérémonie de mariage et la salle de bal pour le banquet. Il confia la tâche à la responsable des domestiques qui fut honorée de recevoir sa confiance pour un tel événement mais qui redoutait aussi sa colère si le moindre grain de sable s'invitait à l'événement. Dans la salle de bal, on installa de grandes tables, sortit la porcelaine, alluma tous les chandeliers, tira toutes les tentures, décora chaque table. Dans l'autre salle, on installa d'immenses bouquets de fleurs de chaque côté de l'autel, sema des pétales de roses blanches et rouge sur le tapis rouge et installa de nouvelles bougies sur tous les lustres et chandeliers. Plus de deux cents cinquante chaises en bois furent minutieusement alignées. Les invités de marque aux premiers rangs avaient droit à un coussin brodés des armoiries royales.

Dans les cuisines du château, personne ne chômait. Il fallait entretenir les foyers, découper les carcasses de gibier, faire rôtir la viande, bouillir le poisson, découper les légumes, assaisonner les plats des épices les plus exotiques, monter le gâteau, presser les fruits, remplir les carafes de vin et de bière, remuer la soupe et organiser les amuses-bouches sur les plateaux d'argent de façon à faire voyager les convives.

\- Il faut que ce soit spectaculaire ! rappela le chef de cuisine. C'est le mariage royal le plus grandiose de tous les temps !

Loin de cette agitation au fond de la cave derrière les sacs de pommes de terre, Rumplestiltskin était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur sa couche, serrant son lapin contre son torse et observant son reflet dans le miroir fendu. Ses yeux étaient rougis à force de pleurer. Son regard était vide, tout comme son être. Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle sans aucune utilité. Une terrible douleur à la poitrine le déchirait comme si tous les cuisiniers, son frère, Killian Jones et Belle le poignardaient en même temps en rigolant. Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à ce rêve insensé ? Il aurait dû le savoir que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Il avait été si crédule. Belle était finalement comme les autres. Elle s'était servie de lui pour se sauver et épouser le roi. Il ferma les yeux et souhaita devenir invisible.

\- Eh ! Rumple ! beugla Metta la pâtissière en surgissant derrière les pommes de terre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son coussin.

\- J'ai un message pour toi, dit-elle en déposant un petit billet à côté de lui. C'est de la part de la reine.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il se tourna et prit le mot entre ses doigts crochus. Comment la reine connaissait-elle son existence ? Il avait pourtant expressément demandé à ses suivantes de ne jamais parler de lui. A moins que ce ne soit Belle. Encore une trahison, pensa-t-il. Il déplia le bout de papier et fut surpris. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui écrivait mais Belle. Cette dernière lui demandait de venir assister à ses noces. Elle promit de le protéger et que personne n'aurait le droit de lui faire de mal. Cette invitation lui faisait chaud au cœur mais en même temps le brisait. Comment pouvait-il voir son frère épouser celle qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi souhaitait-elle lui imposer une telle torture ?

A midi tapante, Belle fit son entrée dans l'immense salle du trône. Tous les convives qui avaient revêtu leurs plus belles tenues et leurs plus beaux bijoux, se levèrent et furent éblouis par sa beauté. Deux demoiselles d'honneur soulevaient sa longue traine. Les plumes dansaient à chacun de ses pas et les petites pierres précieuses reflétaient la lumière. Debout derrière les chaises se trouvaient les domestiques, aux derniers rangs des nobles de tout le royaume, puis les ministres, les seigneurs des plus grandes et puissantes familles et enfin aux deux premiers rangs, les deux familles qui allaient s'unir.

Debout contre le mur, à demi caché derrière les domestiques, Rumplestiltskin avait le souffle coupé. Belle était vraiment la plus jolie femme du royaume. Néanmoins, la voir avancer au bras de son père en direction de son frère en souriant lui brisait le cœur. Il se pinça les lèvres et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de venir ? Les voir ainsi était encore plus douloureux que de recevoir des coups de Dambert. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Marcus, la cérémonie débuta.

Plus la cérémonie avançait et plus il sentait ses jambes fléchir, ses mains fourmiller. Il était de plus en plus mal. Son estomac se contracta et il ressentit une vive douleur. Depuis leur retour d'Avonlea, il n'avait rien pu avaler et son corps avait choisi ce moment-ci pour le lui faire payer. Sa pression artérielle chutait et des gouttes de sueur froide apparurent sur son front. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il redoutait tellement le moment où elle dirait « oui ». Mais pas moyen de quitter cette pièce sans attirer tous les regards. Il était piégé et forcé de regarder ce « spectacle ».

Le moment tant redouté arriva. Marcus sortit son discours le plus mielleux et accepta sa main. Puis, l'évêque s'adressa à Belle.

\- Dis non, dis non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, caché sous son grand capuchon.

Belle fit face à Marcus en lui souriant.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'épouse le roi, annonça-t-elle à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende. Le vrai roi de ce royaume est l'homme que j'aime. Un homme courageux, honnête et altruiste. C'est à lui que je promets d'être sa femme pour l'éternité.

Marcus bomba le torse. Jamais il ne serait rassasié de compliments. Mais soudain, il remarqua que le regard de sa promise se durcit. Que se passait-il ? Cette petite dinde n'allait tout de même pas lui dire « non » ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et éleva encore un peu la voix.

\- C'est donc lui que je prends pour époux et non cet homme ! dit-elle avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Marcus et toute l'assemblée furent pris d'effroi. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Que racontait cette femme ? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer que Marcus n'était pas le souverain légitime ? Au fond de la salle, Rumplestiltskin était pétrifié. Comment savait-elle ? Il fut pris de panique, cherchant une échappatoire. Sans succès. Il était piégé comme un rat.

Belle quitta Marcus et l'escrade, puis remonta le tapis rouge en direction de la sortie, les demoiselles d'honneur lui courant après pour tenter d'attraper la traine qui dansait derrière elle. La foule commentait l'événement à voix basse et Marcus se sentit trahi. Comment cette petite sotte pouvait-elle se refuser à lui ? Qui donc était le traitre convoitant son trône ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas un coup monté de la part de Killian Jones. A près tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'elle transformait la paille en or. Et comme le roi ne lui avait pas accordé Avonlea après la bataille, songeait-il à se venger ? Marcus lui trancherait la main sans égard avant de le décapiter devant toute l'assemblée afin de décourager toute tentative de coup d'état. Mais la mariée passa devant Jones sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle se rendit vers les domestiques et prit la main d'une personne de petite taille cachée sous une large cape brune et portant des gants. Il ne semblait pas ravi d'être délogé de sa cachette !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Rumplestiltskin, terrifié, à voix très basse.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Il tira sur sa capuche et traversa l'allée en regardant les pétales sur le tapis sans lâcher sa main.

\- Voici l'homme que j'aime.

\- L'encapuchonné d'Avonlea, constata Marcus. Celui qui n'a même pas le courage de montrer son vrai visage à son roi !

Belle se tourna face à la foule qu'elle balaya du regard. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle et la personne qui se cachait sous cette cape.

\- Alors que votre roi refusait d'aider le peuple d'Avonlea attaqué par les ogres, seulement parce que mon père excluait de le saigner avec les taxes servant à financer les projets pharaoniques du roi, cet homme nous est venu en aide, expliqua la princesse. Sans rien demander en échange. C'est sans armée, sans entraînement militaire, mais avec courage qu'il nous a aidé à sauver Avonlea et à repousser les ogres. Sans lui, les pertes auraient été beaucoup plus importantes et mon père serait mort. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'avant de sauver mon peuple, il m'a aidé à relever le défi insensé, sorti de l'imagination de Killian Jones : transformer la paille en or contre l'aide du roi ou mourir. Cet homme m'a montré de la générosité, de la compassion, de la gentillesse et de l'amour. Il a su me consoler alors que je perdais tout espoir.

\- Comme c'est adorable, dit Marcus d'un ton moqueur.

\- Nous avons relevé le défi, mais pourtant, le roi n'a pas honoré sa parole. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait plus d'or.

Marcus allait intervenir, mais elle lui jeta un regard suffisamment expressif pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son histoire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Rumplestiltskin qui se retenait de ne pas disparaître devant tout le monde.

\- Il est tout l'inverse de l'homme qui nous gouverne, continua la princesse en regardant l'assemblée qui commentait les événements. Il est le vrai roi. Il est Aaron, le fils aîné du roi Marius et de la reine Isabella et c'est lui que j'aime.

L'annonce fut l'effet d'un coup de canon. Comment était-ce possible ? Le prince, n'était-il pas mort depuis des années ? Comment pouvait-il se trouver face à eux ? La reine Isabella agita son éventail. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Rumplestiltskin ne savait que faire. La peur le saisissait. Comment avait-elle découvert sa véritable identité ?

\- Mon frère est mort depuis longtemps.

Malgré son assurance, Marcus avait peur. Toute sa vie, il avait craint son retour. Il haïssait son père pour lui avoir laissé la vie sauve. Il avait été faible et cette erreur allait lui coûter cher. Son frère n'était qu'un monstre et il savait qu'il allait tôt où tard leur causer des ennuis. Seulement Marcus ignorait que cela se produirait le jour de ses noces. Son règne touchait-il à sa fin ? Non, il n'allait pas lui offrir le trône sur un plateau d'argent !

\- Prouve-moi que tu es Aaron ? demanda Marcus.

Le silence emplit l'immense pièce. Tout le monde était suspendus aux lèvres de l'encapuchonné qui n'avait pas levé son menton. Le roi commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Es-tu muet ? Si tel est ton souhait, je peux arranger ça en te faisant couper la langue.

\- Non ! cria Belle. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Tais-toi, femme, répondit-il rageusement.

\- Sur le mollet droit, commença Rumplestiltskin, mettant ainsi fin à la querelle, vous avez une tache de naissance en forme de goutte.

Il choisit volontairement de vouvoyer son frère afin de ne pas le vexer. Il était le roi et ne faisait plus officiellement partie de la famille. Il avait donc perdu le droit de lui dire « tu ».

\- N'importe lequel de mes hommes aurait pu le voir, répondit Marcus. Ça ne prouve rien. Essaie encore.

\- La première dent que vous avez perdue était l'incisive droite en haut.

\- Comme la plupart des enfants, ajouta Marcus avec un petit rire. Ça ne prouve toujours rien.

\- Un jour vous aviez décidé de jouer avec le poignard de père, raconta Rumplestiltskin. Et vous avez malencontreusement déchiré un bout de sa cape qui était accrochée à l'armoire. Il vous a vu et promis de vous punir. Alors vous vous êtes enfui et avez disparu dans le vestibule en ouvrant le passage secret. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et vous avez trébuché. C'est de là que provient votre cicatrice sur la tempe gauche.

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe gauche de Marcus faisant luire la cicatrice.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes dans un silence de cathédrale. Son esprit était traversé de différents flashs de l'époque où il était encore considéré comme un membre de la famille. Des moments heureux, des chagrins, des jeux, des festins, des parties de cache-cache.

\- Vous avez été jaloux quand mère m'a cousu mon doudou. Un lapin. Alors vous avez profité de mon cours de lecture pour le jeter dans le feu. Heureusement qu'Ella vous a vu faire et l'as vite ressorti. Il n'a été que noirci. Vous avez dit que ce lapin était tellement laid qu'il ne pouvait que s'appeler Rumplestiltskin. Et j'ai une confession à faire…

Il releva très légèrement la tête, laissant apparaît son menton et ses dents pourries mal rangées. Marcus eut un subtil mouvement de recul.

\- C'est en souvenir de votre cruauté et de votre laideur intérieure que j'ai pris ce nom-là peu après avoir été maudit.

Marcus était bouche-bée. Personne ne connaissait autant de détails sur ces événements. Aucun domestique n'aurait pu être avec eux à chaque instant.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous donne une autre preuve ? demanda Rumpelstiltskin.

Il s'approcha du roi et baissa la voix pour que seuls Belle et lui entendent. Il fit un gros effort pour contenir sa rage. Cette fois-ci, il choisit de le tutoyer car il avait bien remarqué que Marcus l'avait reconnu même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

\- Quand tu étais petit, murmura-t-il, tu avais peur du noir et tu venais uriner dans mon lit pour que père ne se fâche pas contre toi !

\- Assez ! l'arrêta Marcus qui ne supportait pas de perdre la face devant ses sujets même si ces derniers n'avaient rien entendu de la confidence.

\- J'ai encore une autre histoire à raconter, continua Rumple en reprenant une voix normale. Tu aimais cette fille. Comment s'appela-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Cora. La fille du meunier. Tu la voyais en secret. Mais père l'a su et t'a dit que l'amour était une faiblesse. Que tu méritais mieux qu'une gueuse.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais plus au château.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours été là, _très cher_.

Cette nouvelle révélation frappa Marcus de plein fouet. Mais pas seulement. Isabella aussi était choquée. Son mari lui avait donc menti. Jamais il n'avait trouvé le corps de son fils. Il lui avait menti pour qu'elle cesse d'espérer qu'il revienne. Alors qu'il vivait près d'eux… avec eux.

\- Tu as toujours été là, répéta Marcus calmement avant d'exploser de rage. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi ! J'ai dû devenir un homme avant même d'avoir dix ans. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas toi qui allais consoler mère tous les jours. Avec père, nous avons dû lui dire que tu étais mort pour qu'elle cesse de t'attendre. Ce n'est pas toi qui as été responsable du royaume à quatorze ans. Tu préférais te cacher dans ton trou ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

La colère en Rumplestiltskin grondait et il se battait pour la contenir. Mais lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase, une tenture se décrocha inexplicablement et la peur envahit la foule.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? rétorqua Rumplestiltskin en s'énervant à son tour, tordant son visage. Comment crois-tu que père aurait réagi en me voyant ? Regarde, même toi tu n'arrives pas à tolérer ma présence, dit Rumplestiltskin en s'approchant encore d'un pas. Lui m'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation. Et tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir de voir mère souffrir ? De te voir souffrir ? De voir que tu prenais ma place ?

\- Tu veux donc le trône, conclut amèrement Marcus. Tu crois que tu as l'étoffe d'un roi ? Que connais-tu du rôle de souverain ? Personne dans le royaume ne te suivra, personne ne se battra pour toi. Peux-tu comprendre les traités et les affaires politiques ? Peux-tu tenir des heures à débattre de divers projets ? Prendre des décisions ? Edicter des lois ? Appliquer la justice ? Vas-tu inspirer les gens ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es si laid. Tellement affreux que tout le monde est terrifié. Tu amèneras le pays à la ruine car personne ne voudra payer de taxes. Tu as volé la famille pendant toutes ses années. Tu as volé la santé de notre mère. Tu as détruit mon enfance. Tu es un traitre ! Tu ne mérites que la mort !

\- Aaron… dit Isabella en se levant de sa chaise, figeant les deux frères.

Elle s'approcha et lui toucha les mains et les avant-bras remontant jusqu'aux épaules comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un fantôme. Puis, elle glissa ses mains sous sa capuche. Elle remonta le long de ses joues jusqu'à ses cheveux. Rumplestiltskin était terrifié. Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas… Mais sans lui demander l'autorisation, elle fit basculer le capuchon, révélant à tout le monde son apparence monstrueuse. Marcus fit un pas en arrière, dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait et la foule fut prise de terreur.

\- C'est bien toi mon enfant ? murmura la reine avec des larmes plein les yeux et sans une once de peur.

\- Oui, mère. C'est bien moi, répondit-il de sa voix étranglée et douce.

\- Non… non ! non ! se fâcha Marcus en dégainant son épée. Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu n'es qu'un imposteur. Tu es un monstre venu répandre les Ténèbres dans mon royaume ! Jamais je ne te laisserai faire. Tu ne t'empareras pas du trône. J'ai promis de défendre mon peuple et c'est ce que je ferai même si je dois mourir. Gardes !

La foule prit peur. Les gardes se déployèrent, prêts à défendre leur roi. La tension montait et Belle, tout comme Rumplestiltskin craignaient que la situation ne dégénère. Soudainement, la moitié des bougies furent soufflées et tout le monde se figea. Sur le tapis rouge, une jeune femme à la peau claire et aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe d'argent s'avança d'un pas majestueux qui imposait le respect. Son visage meurtri en effraya plus d'un.

\- Qui es-tu, monstre ? demanda Marcus en la menaça de son épée.

\- Je suis Luna, la harpie des bois qui a maudit le prince Aaron.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la reine en la suppliant. Aaron n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Je l'ai maudit pour punir Marius et toute cette famille qui juge les gens par leur rang, leur richesse matérielle et leur apparence physique au lieu de reconnaitre leur beauté intérieure. Il y a très longtemps, Marius et moi nous nous aimions. Mais comment le prince héritier pouvait-il épouser une créature de la nuit à la terrible réputation ? Sous l'influence de son père, afin que plus personne ne m'aime, Marius m'a fait ceci !

Elle se tourna face à la foule et exposa son visage tailladé. Des cris d'épouvante se firent entendre et une noble du royaume du Nord s'effondra dans les bras de son mari.

\- Il m'a jeté un miroir et m'a dit « Comme ça tu te verras et jamais tu n'oublieras ce que tu es ». C'est bien des années plus tard que je suis venue maudire son fils pour voir s'il allait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Mais au lieu de l'aimer, il l'a rejeté. Il vous a tous fait croire qu'il était mort alors qu'il l'avait abandonné en pleine nuit en le jetant dans l'eau glacée d'un lac espérant qu'il se noie.

Rumplestiltskin ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ces douloureux souvenirs le hantaient toujours. Mais il sentit une main douce et chaude prendre la sienne pour le rassurer. C'était Belle, qui le regardait avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Luna à Belle.

\- Oui, de tout mon cœur !

\- Et toi ?

\- De tout mon cœur, répondit Rumplestiltskin avec un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Tu m'as prouvé qu'il y avait finalement de l'amour dans cette famille et tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui a vu au-delà du miroir. Il est temps de briser la malédiction.

\- Mais vous aviez dit qu'elle était irréversible, rappela Isabella.

\- Tous les charmes peuvent être rompus.

Elle jeta une poudre argentée sur Rumplestiltskin qui retomba en une poussière scintillante comme les étoiles au clair de lune. Tout le monde le regardait. Mais la poussière ne changea pas son apparence. Belle et Isabella furent prises d'angoisse. Quel était le problème ?

\- Seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut briser le sort.

Elle lui saisit la nuque et il s'approcha d'elle en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, puis passionnément. La foule applaudit et Rumplestiltskin, dans un éclair de lumière, retrouva son apparence humaine : les cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules, la peau légèrement hâlée, les ongles roses, les yeux bruns et les dents blanches.

\- C'est bien mon petit Aaron ! s'exclama la reine douairière en essuyant une petite larme avec son mouchoir en coton.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, souffla Marcus qui pâlit.

\- Nous avons donc un nouveau roi et une nouvelle reine ! annonça le maître de cérémonie qui ne pensait que célébrer un mariage royal.

Une fois le silence revenu, la cérémonie continua.

\- Princesse Belle, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux le roi Aaron ici présent et lui être fidèle et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le souhaite !

\- Roi Aaron, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse la princesse Belle ici présente et lui être fidèle et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux !

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser votre reine.

Tout le monde applaudit, même Marcus qui se força et le couple s'embrassa.

\- Merci de m'avoir vu tel que je suis, lui murmura-t-il. Merci de m'avoir choisi.

\- C'est moi qui dois te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je t'aime.

\- Même si je ne suis plus… _lui_ ?

\- Tu seras toujours mon Rumplestiltskin, murmura Belle à l'oreille de son mari qui ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Je t'aime Belle, prononça-t-il avant de lui présenter son bras et de traverser ensemble l'allée sous les applaudissements et les pétales de roses que les invités jetaient.


	14. Epilogue

**Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire qui était mon premier AU. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que cette revisite du conte de Rumplestiltskin, mélangé à celui de la Belle et la Bête, vous aura plu.  
Je tiens aussi à chaleureusement remercier Valounette72 pour avoir été une super bêta tout au long de cette aventure.  
Que sont devenus tous les protagonistes de cette histoire? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir dans cette épilogue. **  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Le règne de Marcus prit fin immédiatement. Redoutant l'échafaud, il supplia son frère de l'épargner. Mais Aaron n'était pas une personne cruelle malgré toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée. Il lui permit de rester dans le château et lui créa un poste de travail. En effet, plusieurs soirs par semaine, Belle et Rumplestiltskin filaient devant la cheminée avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, la reine apportait les pelotes de fil d'or chaud et d'or froid vers Marcus qui les fondait. Le métal devenu liquide était coulé dans des moules. Une fois refroidis, il les ouvrait et récupérait les pièces de monnaie qu'il mettait dans des sacs de différentes tailles.

Tous les mercredis, la reine recevait au château toutes les personnes dans le besoin. Elle écoutait leurs histoires et leur offrait un sac d'or. Une fois par mois, elle sillonnait le royaume avec Isabella pour venir en aide aux plus démunis. Le peuple l'adorait et lui offrait souvent des cadeaux. Le plus souvent, elle recevait des fleurs, mais aussi du pain ou du savon.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais vous avez si peu…

\- Sans vous ma reine, nous n'aurions jamais eu d'école dans notre village.

Scolariser tous les enfants du royaume était son plus grand souhait. Tous devaient avoir accès à la connaissance. La grande bibliothèque du château fut réouverte. En semaine pour les druides, les enchanteurs, les membres de l'église et les nobles, le samedi pour tous les habitants. Et le dimanche, seuls les habitants du château pouvaient s'y rendre. Il n'était non plus pas rare d'y voir le couple royal danser dans ce décor magique, entre les immenses bibliothèques.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin qui préférait utiliser ce nom avec Belle plutôt que son vrai prénom, abolit une bonne partie des taxes et des lois oppressant le peuple. Il n'était plus question de conquérir le monde inconnu, ni de fédérer par la force les petits royaumes au-delà de leur grande fédération. Il concentra les forces sur les zones les plus sensibles. Il commença par demander à ce qu'un fossé et un mur protègent Avonlea des ogres. Plus personne ne devait aller sur le territoire de ces géants pour voler leurs terres et leurs ressources. Ils avaient aussi le droit de vivre en paix.

Killian Jones fut démis de ses fonctions. Il retomba au grade de capitaine et se retrouva maître de l'équipage du Jolly Roger, l'un des trois plus grands navires de la flotte royale. Rumplestiltskin, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Jones, devait bien reconnaître qu'il savait diriger un équipage et n'avait pas peur de livrer bataille. Cependant, le commandant de cette flotte restait son frère Liam. De son côté, Milah quitta Jones devenu inintéressant et se fiança quelques mois plus tard à Liam. Mais elle était bien plus que sa fiancée. Elle était son bras droit et était une planificatrice hors pair pour les batailles. Aucun matelot n'osait contredire ses ordres. Même les autres capitaines ce qui avait le don d'enrager Killian.

Quelques mois plus tard, la reine donna naissance à son premier enfant. S'en suivirent quatre autres. Ils furent élevés en respectant les valeurs chères à leurs parents afin de devenir à leur tour des souverains justes et respectés. Toutefois, un petit problème força le couple royal à prendre des mesures. Certains de leurs enfants avaient hérité de leurs pouvoirs magiques. La petite dernière qui avait un fort caractère, trouvait amusant d'animer tous les tableaux du château pour effrayer les servantes et les ministres. Quand au deuxième, il aimait disparaître lorsqu'on le forçait à manger des lentilles. Le plus sage et expérimenté des enchanteurs du royaume fut invité au château pour aider les petits à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs afin de les utiliser à bon escient. Mais le pauvre vieillard en vit de toutes les couleurs.

Tous vécurent heureux dans la paix et ce, pour très longtemps.

FIN

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis impatiente de lire votre review :) N'ayez pas peur, je ne mors pas :P  
J'espère vous retrouver prochainement avec une autre histoire. Merci encore d'avoir lu cette histoire et de l'avoir commentée. Vos messages m'ont énormément touchée et motivée. Je vous fais plein de gros câlins et portez-vous bien. A la prochaine!**_


End file.
